Après la pluie le beau temps
by Everllark1204
Summary: Katniss est consignée au District 12 pour 9 mois . Peeta revient au 12 2 mois après l'enfermement de Katniss qui se sent abandonnée .Haymitch l'aide un peu mais c'est son prince charmant qui l'a sort de là . Des pleurs , de l'horreur et la fureur mais aussi avec de la joie ils vont s'en sortir . Il faut de la pluie et du beau temps pour avoir un arc-en-ciel .
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde , j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction . Cette histoire est la continuation de livre 3 juste avant l'épilogue . **

**Je me suis dit qu'un Peeta sans problèmes seras le bienvenu qu'un Peeta avec du venin de guêpes dans les veines .Et une Katniss pas timide sera elle aussi la bienvenue .**

**Bon assez parlé , je vous laisse découvrir mon nouveau chef d'œuvre ! :D**

Je me réveille encore une fois en sueurs et en pleurs . J'ai encore fait un cauchemar , j'ai très mal à la gorge . Mes cheveux sont gras et j'ai des cernes . Mon teint est pâle et j'ai beaucoup maigris . Sae Boui-Boui vient tous les matin pour m'apporter de quoi me nourrir . donc pour lui faire plaisir , je m'habille avec un jean noir et une chemise blanche . Je me peigne et me fait une tresse . C'est la première fois que je m'en fait depuis 2 mois que je suis ici . Donc je descends en faisant un bruit pas possible . Je rentre dans ma cuisine et découvre un Haymitch affalé sur ma table de cuisine .

Je lui arrache la bouteille de vin qu'il a sûrement pris de ma cave et il se réveille en sursauts .

-Ah ! Bonjour chérie ! Tu as fait un effort aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse

-C'est ça … Où est Sae ? je demande

-Chez elle , je lui ait demandé de ne pas venir, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui s'occupe de toi ! dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils , il mijote un truc je le sens , mais je ne sais pas quoi . Il m'énerve tellement ! Il n'as pas daigné me rendre visite pendant 2 moi ! Jamais pour me voir et me demander « Katniss tu te sens bien après que tout le monde t'es abandonnée ? » ou encore « Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te remettre en forme ? » . Non . Même pas une fois , jamais .

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Il y a beaucoup de « pourquoi » dans l'histoire . Genre , pourquoi t'es consignée ici ou pourquoi je ne suis pas venus plus tôt ou alors pourquoi le 12 ne se reconstruit pas . Pourquoi je ne suis pas chez moi à me saouler jusqu'à en mourir , ou encore pourquoi tu as une si mauvaise mine. Je ne sais pas de quoi vient ton « pourquoi » , faut m'expliquer chéri ! A moins …. Pourquoi Peeta n'est pas revenu ? C'est ta question pas vrai ? me demande-t-il un sourire aux lèvres .

Quand il as prononcé _ce _prénom , je me suis crispée et j'ai ouvert la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne venait . En fait , je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit « pourquoi » . A mon avis ça avait un rapport avec lui . Je referme ma bouche et je reprends un air renfrogné .

-Je te parlais de toi ! Pourquoi tu ne viens seulement maintenant ? et pour appuyer mes paroles je croise les bras sur ma poitrine . _Pourquoi _tu ne m'as pas aidée et tu m'as laissé pourrir ici ?

Il en reste bouche bée , de surprise ou alors de mon attitude j'en sais rien . Mais je tourne les talons pour monter dans ma chambre remettre mon pyjamas et m'endormir . Mais il me prends par le poignet et je me retourne pour lui faire face . Il est triste peut-être que j'aurais dût seulement dire « Salut Haymitch , tout vas bien chez toi ? Viens te morfondre avec moi … » . J'aurais dût au lieu de l'insulter comme je l'ai fait .

-Ecoute chérie ! J'ai une proposition pour toi ! Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais que tu redécouvre quelque chose que tu as adoré avant . Ta drogue en quelque sorte .

La seule drogue que j'avais était Prim , qui est …..est … m-m-morte . Je souffre de ça depuis 2 mois . Ou alors mon autre drogue s'était _lui . Lui _, qui m'as aussi abandonnée .

-Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles . Soit plus clair . je réplique et il referme encore plus fort sa prise sur mon poignet .

-La forêt , les oiseaux qui chantent , le pré , les petits lapin qui courent dans la forêt sans se soucier du danger qui leur tirait des flèches dans les trous de balles …. Le tir à l'arc chérie ! Je te parle de tirer, je parierais n'importe quoi que tu as perdu la main !

Il me met au défi lui ?! Ok je vais le lui montrer moi ce que c'est d'avoir une flèche dans les trous de balles !

-Tu veux que je tue encore ! je m'écrie en me retirant de sa poigne . JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends JAMAIS .

-Oh calmos ! Qui as dit que tu serais obligée de tirer sur des animaux . Tu peux reprendre tout depuis zéro . Tire dans les troncs d'arbres !

-C'est tuer aussi . je lui dit un peu calmée

-T'es devenue une de ces mégères Bio ? Non mais je rêve … dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez .

-Non mais … je n'ai aucune envie de tirer . Ou alors sur toi , oui sur toi j'aurais envie !

-Tu as du culot chérie ! puis il rigole . Je n'aurais pas cru que ton humour serait revenus si tôt !

-Qui as dit que je plaisantait ? puis je rie un peu .

-Je vais chercher une veste et je te rejoint dehors . dis-je

-C'est pas un piège pour me laisser dehors ? J'ai perdu les clés de chez moi et je ne veux pas mourir de soif , ou d'alcool .

Je prends une veste le dirige dehors et je sors dehors en même temps que lui . Il me dirige vers la forêt . Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie dehors . Je prenais un peu l'air dans mon jardin sur une chaise longue où Sae et sa petite fille me faisaient des tresses et accrochaient des fleurs dans mes cheveux . En arrivant devant la clôture je vérifie si elle n'est pas électrifiée .

-Ils ne l'ont plus allumé depuis belle lurettes ! me dit-il . Ne t'inquiète pas , le nouveaux maire a remis des règles . Pas de couvre-feu , ni d'interdiction de marché noir .

Je soupire , beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que je suis tombée en dépression . On arrive devant le tronc vide où je cachais mon arc et mes flèches . Je veux les récupérer mais il me retiens .

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais une surprise pour toi , tiens . il me prends la main et ouvre ma paume pour y déposer une boule d'or , je le regarde avec interrogation . Chante !

Je le regarde encore sérieusement , je ne chante plus . Depuis longtemps . Depuis la mort de mon père , enfin sauf pour Prim . Qui est morte , donc je n'ai plus de raison de chanter .

-Chante la chanson de la vallée . Tu verras . il m'encourage alors je commence à chanter .

-Sous le vieux saule , au fond de la ….. Wow ! la petite boule se transforme je tiens dans ma main un arc doré .

-J'ai demandé à Betee de fabriquer un arc de poche pour notre fille du feu . je regarde l'arc émerveillée . Il ne se transforme que quand TU chantes la chanson de la vallée . C'est pas trop génial ?

-Si mais comment on le referme ? parce qu'il faudra bien le refermer un jour .

-Ah ! Euh … Il m'a dit que pour l'éteindre il faut que tu dise « FIN » et il se referme . Mais encore une fois , que TOI . et il me montre du doigt

-FIN , je dis pour jouer avec .

-Tu ne veux pas chasser ?

Je ne réponds pas et je recommence à chanter mais cette fois je dis des phrases au hasard . J'interroge Haymitch du regard . Tout en marchand .

-C'est depuis le début de la chanson que tu dois chanter , sinon ça ne marche pas comme tu peux le voir .

Alors je recommence et cette fois il se métamorphose . Je joue comme ça jusqu'à ce que mon ancien mentor m'arrête . Il sort d'un buisson une toile avec 5 cercles du plus grand au plus petit , de couleur différentes . Mon père m'a déjà fait cette cible quand j'étais gamine .

-Tu connais la règle je parie , il faut mettre la flèche au milieu. Mais moi je retire cette règle , je te dit une couleur et tu tires dans son endroit . Pigé chérie ou je réexplique ?

-Non c'est bon , vas-y ! j'encoche une flèche et j'attends qu'il me donne un ordre , mais rien ne vient.

Je me tourne vers lui et il dit « rouge » , comme je suis prise au dépourvu je prends plus de temps pour saisir . Après avoir tiré , je me retourne vers lui fâchée .

-Tu la fait exprès non ? je lui demande

-C'est ça , t'as tout compris ! il me souries et croise les bras . Prépare-toi . m'ordonne-t-il , il a retrouvé son comportement de mentor , en même temps il a fait ça presque toute sa vie alors …

J'obéis et attends concentrée qu'il me donne une couleurs , il annonce « bleu » et je tire plus vite cette fois . Il applaudit , la flèche est arrivée juste au milieu de la ligne courbée . Il a même mesuré avec une règle qu'on nous avait donné à l'école avant . Il m'entraîne au tir à l'arc jusqu'au soir . On rentre fatigués et je me couche aussitôt .

**Alors vous en dites quoi ? L'entrée de notre chouchou blond arriveras dans le prochain chapitre .**

**J'espère que vous aimez , Bisous et au prochain chapitre **

**Everllark1204 **

**XOXO 3 :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain je me réveille en cris , je pleurs parce que j'ai encore vue l'image de Prim en torche humaine .

Haymitch m'a entendue crier et monte me voir dans ma chambre . Il fait une chose qui m'étonne complétement , il me prends dans ses bras . J'ai accepté son offre et je me plaque contre son torse pour pleurer .

-Chut chérie , chuuut …. Ca vas aller ? me demande-t-il en relevant mon visage .

-Je crois … je réponds timidement

-Parfois , ça fait du bien de parler de ses problème . Si tu veux je suis là pour t'écouter .

Je lève un sourcil et il me relâche , jamais , même quand il était mon mentor , il ne m'a demandé de lui parler de mes problèmes . Jamais .

-J'ai encore rêver de Prim … je dis bredouille

-Ca vas aller d'accord ? On est là … il me reprends dans ses bras et je me détache rapidement de lui , quelque chose as attiré mon attention .

-« On » ? Qui ça « on » ? je demande

-Ah ! … euh , je parlais de moi et Sae . il mens c'est sûr ,il se gratte la nuque .

-Tu me cache quelque chose ?

-Non , non … Bon aller , c'est pas tout mais on as un entraînement , non ?

Il descend et je m'habille pour aller en forêt . C'est-à-dire la veste de mon père , un pantalon (malgré la chaleur du printemps) et un t-shirt noir . Je mettrais mes bottes plus tard . Je descends donc manger un chocolat . Je ne manges pas beaucoup mais bon , ça fait du bien de sentir le liquide chaud couler dans ma gorge .

-Je suis prête ! dis-je joyeuse

-Bah dis-donc , de bonne humeur chérie ?

-C'est ça ! je réponds

Je prends la petite boule qui était dans une boîte à l'entrée . Je mets mes bottes et j'ouvre la porte en grand mais me fige soudain . Je ne cache pas ma surprise et plaque ma main sur ma bouche . J'ai plongé dans un regard bleu mer . J'avale difficilement ma salive et je recule pour rentrer dans la maison .Sa main se perds dans sa chevelure blonde . Je referme la porte , Haymitch n'a pas eu le temps de sortir dehors . Je respire difficilement , je ferme les yeux et je me plaque contre la porte et je me laisse tomber . La main toujours sur ma bouche grande ouverte , une larme coule sur ma joue . Une seule . Je rouvre les yeux et un flots d'eau coule maintenant sur mes joues .

-Surprise … dit Haymitch méfiant

-Tu … tu … savais qu… qu'il … était là ? je lui demande en essuyant mes larmes .

-Oui mais ne me frappe pas ok ? il porte les main à son visage mais je ne suis même pas capable de me relever , alors le toucher serait un très grand effort .

Je souffle bruyamment et je demande à Haymitch de s'en aller . Il repart en revérifiant si je veux vraiment cela . Je tremble et je me relève pour enlever ma veste et mes bottes . Je m'allonge directement sur le sofa la fenêtre juste en face de moi . Les rideaux sont grands ouverts , une idée de Sae « pour avoir un peu de lumière » m'as-t-elle dit l'autre jour . Je m'assois les genoux relevés et mon menton dessus , les bras autour de mes jambes . J'ai défais ma tresse sur le chemin qui mène de mon entrée à mon salon . Mes cheveux ont repoussées , ils m'arrivent en dessous de la poitrine .

Je l'ai vu , je l'ai vue , je n'ai pas rêvé , je n'ai pas rêvé . Je me balance d'avant en arrière un peu avant que quelqu'un frappe à ma porte , et je ne veux pas me relever . Mais il ou elle insiste donc je me lève (en très mauvais état , les joues noyés de larmes mes cheveux défaits) , je veux d'abord vérifier qui peut être . Je me met donc sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder dans le tout petit hublot de la porte . Je recule de trois pas , c'est _lui ,_c'est _lui_ . Non , c'est impossible . Je n'ouvres pas , il m'a abandonnée comme tous les autres . Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus juste parce que c'est le seul qui as eu le courage de revenir , et que je l'aime . Je me rassois sur le canapé et après plusieurs minutes , quand je pense qu'il a dût laissé tomber …

-Katniss , soupire-t-_il_ . Je sais que tu es là , j'ai besoins de discuter avec toi .

-Pas moi , je m'entends dire , je ne le pense pas c'est sûr

-Alors je viendrais demain … me dit Peeta .

POV Haymitch **_(sa version est primordiale)_**

Mais il est bête ou quoi ? Je lui ait demandé de ne pas sortir , le temps que je lui annonce la nouvelle. Mais têtue comme il est , tout comme son idiote de petite amie , il est sortis sans ma permission . Après que Katniss m'est renvoyé de chez elle , je me suis dirigé vers Peeta qui était surpris et confus .

-Mais … Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? je lui demande

-Je ne vais pas rester enfermé chez moi jusqu'à ce que tu ait le courage de le lui annoncer . Et puis je me suis dit qu'au lieu qu'elle se défoule sur toi , le fasse sur moi .

-T'es qu'un imbécile de première tu savais ça ? je lui demande . Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle serait en train de créer une mer de larmes ? Elle est entrain de pleurer . Je te signale que tout le monde la abandonnée . Même sa mère l'a ENCORE laissée tomber . Et je dois te rappeler qui d'autre aussi ? Toi , toi tu l'as laissé aussi . Alors , bien sûr que je suis resté moi , pour elle . Moi , tu t'imagines ? Jamais je n'ai fait ça à quelqu'un . Si elle se serait retrouvée vraiment seule , elle serait morte depuis longtemps déjà ! lui criai-je au visage .

Je suis vraiment en rogne maintenant . Je ne supporte pas le fait que sa propre mère n'ait pensé qu'a elle et même après tout ce qui s'est passé avec la rébellion et Peeta qui est devenu psychopathe , c'était un peu logique qu'elle aurait besoins de compagnie .

-Je l'ai laissée pour son bien , pour me faire soigner la cervelle . il tapote sa tempe . Tu crois que j'ai vraiment eu le choix ? Je préfère revenir intact qu'un criminel .Alors oui , je l'ai peut-être laissée tomber mais je suis revenu non ? lui aussi crie mais pas avec rogne contre moi mais sur lui je pense .

-Vas lui expliquer ça alors . Elle n'a besoin que d'une seule chose pour se remettre de son trou , toi . Elle a besoin de toi !

Je pars chez moi , j'ai mérité une bonne bouteille après avoir parlé autant .


	3. Chapter 3

Vers minuit , comme je n'arrivais pas a dormir , je suis descendue pour boire un verre de lait que Sae m'a acheté . Puis je décide de sortir dehors sous mon porche , il y a la pleine lune et l'air est très doux. Toujours en pyjamas , shorty et débardeur , je m'installe sur le banc en face de chez moi et j'observe les étoiles . Mon père m'as appris à les reconnaître et les identifier est trop fastoche . Je vois la grande ourse et le sagittaire … J'ai entendu un bruit sourd venant d'en face . De chez Peeta . C'était un bruit de casseroles .Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique mais j'ai pas envie de savoir . Il m'a tellement manqué ce gros bétat … Je sais , j'en suis certaine que j'ai des sentiments pour lui . Je la sais maintenant et j'en suis convaincue . Maintenant , il faudrait savoir si lui ressent toujours cet amour inconditionnel pour moi !

J'entends des bruits de pas mais je ne veux pas savoir qui c'est . J'observe toujours le ciel noir et les étoiles quand quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi . Je suis si distraite que je n'ai pas remarqué que la porte d'en face est ouverte . Donc ça veut dire que … Je sursaute et avale difficilement ma salive .Je tourne ma tête et voit un Peeta complétement dans la lune (il regarde la lune très attentivement) .

Il se retourne vers moi et m'observe , je respire difficilement et retourne la tête . J'avale une grande goulée d'air et ferme les yeux pour me calmer .

-La pleine lune … C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il

Je ne réponds pas et j'essaye de me calmer en vain . Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ait pas vus que je me dit que ce n'est pas réel . Que c'est mon imagination , il ne peut pas être juste à côté de moi …

-Il faut qu'on parle … me dit-il

-De quoi ? je demande , ma voix est un déformé à cause de l'émotion et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux .

Il le sent et commence à parler avant que je ne déraille .

-Désolé , Katniss . Désolé de t'avoir laissé , désolé d'avoir été aussi bête , aussi débile ….

A ces mots un flots de larmes coule sur mes joues , je veux me calmer et rentrer chez moi . L'air est insupportable . J'en ai marre d'autant de tristesse , j'en ait assez . Il se rapproche de moi et je recule un peu , il insiste et je me retrouve au bord du banc . J'ai pas envie d'avoir mal encore une fois , c'est pour ça que je l'évite . Pour ne pas succomber encore dans la dépression alors que j'arrive juste de me relever . Il lève sa main et je me sens obligée de le regarder . Je me noie dans des iris bleu électrisants . Il essuie mes larmes avec ses pouces , je ravale ma salive et ne pleure plus . Assez ! je ne suis pas une mauviette ! Je me relève et veut avancer mais il m'attrape le poignet et me fait rassoir … sur ses genoux .

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'assoir . je dis glaciale , pourtant je ne veux pas être méchante avec lui , c'est dans ma nature .

Je me rassoit donc sur le banc même si je suis un peu gênée . Je suis en PYJAMA ! Et en plus de ça un pyjama provoquant . On voit très bien mes courbes , ma poitrine , mon ventre plat et mes jambes fines , mes cuisses … Bref , de quoi en baver !

-Alors ne t'en vas pas s'il te plaît . J'ai besoins que tu me pardonne . me dit-il suppliant

-Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps . je dis d'une voix timide et je baisse la tête pour fixer l'herbe sous mes pieds nus .

-C'est vrai ?! demande-t-il surpris . Alors je peux souffler c'est ça ?

-Je pense oui …

Mais je lui ait déjà pardonné , après qu'il ait voulut me tuer … à deux reprises . Mais je lui ait pardonné , parce que je l'aime et je l'aimerais toujours même s'il ne veut plus de moi . Je l'aimerait …

-Alors … il se gratte la nuque . Tu veux boire un truc ? me demande-t-il et je suis complétement surprise .

-Euh …. Je ne veux pas te blesser ni quoi que ce soit , mais je pense qu'il serait mieux pour moi de t'éviter un moment . Que je puisse me reprendre .

-Ok , pas grave ! il essaye un sourire mais je vois bien qu'il est déçu . Tu me feras signe quand tu seras prête , d'accord ? il se lève et je fait de même , il me fait face .

Je veux passer mais il fait la même chose que moi alors j'essaye de l'autre côté et il fait pareil . Pas exprès c'est certain …

-Désolé , bouge pas . il met ses mains sur mes épaules et même si j'aurais voulut bouger je n'en aurait pas été capable , un frisson me parcourt et il s'éloigne . Je reste là un moment avant de rentrer chez moi et m'allonger dans le sofa . Le sommeil n'est pas pour moi c'est certain .

Vers 5h du matin , Haymitch rentre doucement et je me lève du canapé pour lui faire face . Il à l'air surpris de me voir debout .

-Que fait-tout debout à cet heure-là ? me demande-t-il mais je lui réponds par une question plutôt

-Tu viens ici à 5h du mat pour veiller sur moi ?

-Non , non … je …je bon tu sais quoi ? je sourie devant son aire blasé . Je suis là parce que j'avais envie de … de manger une orange (il prend une orage de la fruitière et l'épluche).

-C'est ça … je rigole .

-Réponds plutôt à ma question . me dit-il

-Je ne trouvait pas le sommeil . Alors je suis restée là .

-Dans le noir pendant près de 10h ? me demande-t-il perplexe .

-Assied-toi , il faut que je te parles . il s'assoit et je le fait aussi , quand il a fini de manger je commence à parler . J'ai eu une visite nocturne . Peeta est venu ici et on as parlé .

Il se lève mais je plaque ma main sur son torse pour l'en empêcher .

-Il veut que je le pardonne , je lui ait pardonné mais je ne veux pas le revoir . Ok ? Donc ne l'oblige pas à venir . En tout cas pour le moment …

-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu n'attendais plus que ça . Qu'il revienne au 12 . Et toi , tu ne veux pas le voir ?

-J'ai mal Haymitch . J'ai mal , et je ne veux pas que le couteau s'enfonce dans la plaie parce qu'il ne veut plus de moi . je lui avoue

-D'accord je te comprends et je ne l'obligerait pas mais si il veut venir de son propre chef ?

-Il ne viendras pas , je lui ait expliqué que j'avais besoins de temps .

-Oulà , c'est vraiment n'importe quoi avec vous depuis le début ! J'en suis éberlué tellement vous êtes compliqués .

Je me fait du café et me rassoit dans le sofa . Haymitch allume la télé . Je le regarde surprise .

-Quoi ?! Il y a des choses intéressantes le matin . Les ragots , la météo et les infos du monde qui se reconstruit .

-Ok , tu deviens vraiment bizard .

On regarde donc la télévision , il as raison . J'apprends que le District 11 est de nouveau en état de récolter . Oui , avec les bombardements , les champs et les vergers , tout a été brulé . J'apprends aussi que la présidente Paylor veut ériger une statue en mémoire de la révolte . J'espère seulement qu'elle ne vas pas faire une statue de geai moqueur ou qu'elle inscrive mon nom quelque part .

Finalement moi et Haymitch sortons pour aller dans la forêt et tirer un peu . On croise Sae qui remarque que j'ai meilleur mine . Elle me demande si c'est parce qu'elle était là que je ne me rétablissait pas et j'ouvre des yeux ronds comme des secoupes , non c'est pas ça , j'ai envie de lui dire mais Haymitch me sauve .

-Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui remonte les bretelles . Genre , son bon ancien mentor . il me tape gentiment l'épaule et Sae rigole .

On arrive dans la forêt et à l'endroit de tir qu'on s'est installé . Je veux prendre ma boule mais elle n'est pas dans ma poche .

-Zut ! J'ai oublié mon arc . J'arrive .

Je cours en plantant l'ivrogne . Je cours jusqu'au grillage , je cours jusqu'au village des vainqueurs et c'est pour ça que je ne voie pas que je bouscule quelqu'un . Je me retrouve au-dessus de Peeta et lui me tient pour ne pas que le l'écrase . On se retrouve dans la même position que quand on allait partir pour la Tournée de la Victoire .

-Excuse-moi , je dis . Je ne t'ait pas vu . je me relève et lui tends ma main exactement comme le jours où nous avons joué la comédie romantique devant les caméras .

-Pas grave , je ne t'avais pas vue non plus . Tu allait chez toi ?

-Oui , pour chercher mon arc … je rentre chez moi et ressort avec la petite boule d'or et je fait un sourire victorieux à Peeta . Voilà , j'y vais .

-Ton … arc ! Il est où ? me demande-t-il perplexe

-_Sous le vieux saule …._et la petite boule se transforme en arc . Voilà !

-Wow ! C'est l'œuvre de Beetee je parie ! me dit –il avec un petit sourire .

-C'est ça ! Bon je dois te laisser , Haymitch m'attends .

-Haymitch ?!

-Oui , il m'aide dans ma reforme . On fait du tir à l'arc .

Je le salue et m'en vais en courant pour ne retrouver personne dans le lieu de tir .

-Haymitch ! je crie et personne ne réponds

-Je suis là chérie ! crie Haymitch derrière un buisson .

Je vais vers lui et retrouve une espèce de cible beaucoup plus grande , un mécanisme , des oiseaux en bois qui volent tout seuls et des lapins en carton cachés un peu partout .

-Tu veux te nourrir de carton aujourd'hui ? je lui demande joueuse

-Non , mais c'est pour toi chérie ! il me sourit fier de lui . Vas y amuse-toi

Je tire sur les oiseaux et les lapins en un temps record . Il m'applaudit puis je lui dit que je voudrais chasser pour de vrai et je lui demande de s'assoir parce qu'il fait vraiment beaucoup de bruit comme Peeta . Oh non ! Je repense à lui , il ne faut pas Katniss , il ne faut pas . Déjà que tout à l'heure j'ai eu une sale envie de pleurer en repensant aux moments qu'on a passé ensembles même si à l'époque pour moi , c'était de la pure comédie . Je ratte ma cible et Haymitch me hue . Je tire une flèche juste au-dessus de sa tête et il arrête tout de suite .

-Pour te calmer … je déclare .

On range les affaires et on repart vers le village des Vainqueurs . Chez Peeta , la lumière est allumée partout et je peux voir ,depuis chez moi , qu'il est entrain de peindre dans son salon … un … non une fille . Elle est rousse et dort sur le sol . Non , elle est morte avec une poignée de sureau mortel dans la main . C'est La Renarde .


	4. Chapter 4

POV Peeta :

Je suis un peu surpris de sa réaction . J'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elle se s'aurait jeté à mon cou ou réagis (rougir) quand je lui ait essuyé ses larmes . Elle devient plus forte , plus courageuse , plus féminine aussi … Quoi ?! Je suis un homme quand même !

Elle n'est plus la Katniss que je connaissais avant la Moisson des 74e Jeux . Elle devient meilleure dans la parole , en gros , elle n'est plus vraiment timide . Mais elle est sur la réserve . Et je la comprends . Depuis qu'elle a défié le Capitole avec les bais , elle n'est plus la même . Toujours triste .

Je me lève vers 6h comme à mon habitude , et je vais peindre . Je ne sais pas pourquoi , mais je peint La Renarde . C'est la seule personne que j'ai pu tuer dans cette fichue arène .

J'aurais aimé que Katniss soit là et me dise que ce n'est pas de ma faute , que c'est elle qui as mangés ces bais , ce n'est pas moi qui les lui aurait fait avaler .

Je décide d'aller me promener dans la ville . Tout à changer ici , l'hôtel de justice a été démolit pour ne plus être qu'un simple hôtel pour les visiteurs qui veulent visiter le District du geai moqueur .

POV Katniss :

Le problème avec moi , c'est que je suis trop compliquée . Comment savoir quand je serais prête à revoir Peeta ? Aucune idée . Pourtant , je m'en sens incapable . Je ne sais pas pourquoi .

Je pense que prendre l'air serait très bien pour moi . Je laisse un mot à Haymitch . Il n'est pas venu à 5h ce matin . Alors je pars vers la forêt . J'ai pris soin de ne plus oublier mon arc miniature . Je m'égare un peu du chemin habituel et je regarde distraite les plantes et les animaux . Je ne les abats pas , mes pieds me dirigent vers un endroit que moi seule connaît . Et une autre aussi … Je m'installe sur le caillou géant , le point de rendez-vous que moi et Gale avons fixé , il y a bien longtemps . Je reste assise là à me ronger les ongles attendant j'en sais quoi . Des pas légers mais réguliers résonnent derrière moi et je me retourne pour faire face à un homme grand et musclé , brun aux yeux gris , comme les miens …

-Gale . dis-je dans un souffle

-Salut Catnip ! dit celui-ci posté juste devant moi . Je peux ? et il désigne la place à côté de moi

-Oui .

J'attends qu'il se lance mais visiblement il ne veut pas causer . Alors je lui demande l'essentiel .

-T'es revenu ?

-Pas vraiment … Je ne suis ici que pour la journée , et j'en ait profité pour venir te parler

-Comment tu savais que j'était ici ?

-D'abord j'ai sonné chez Peeta . j'en suis surprise , pourquoi serais-je chez lui ? . Mais , personne , alors j'ai sonné chez toi et Haymitch m'as ouvert . Il m'as dit que tu étais en forêt et donc je suis venus ici .

J'hoche la tête , mais ne continue pas la discussion , par contre lui se rapproche de moi et me prends la main . Je la retire vite fait et m'éloigne de lui .

-Désolé , il n'y avait aucune attention précise dans mon geste . Plus d'amour , Ok ?

-Ok . dis-je

-Je voulais m'excuser , pour Prim , pour tous les gens qui sont morts à cause de mes bombes .

Lui je lui en veux toujours . Peeta s'était excusable , il était sous l'influence du Capitole .Mais Gale l'a fait de son propre chef . Même si il ne savait pas que Prim serait dans les parages , il aurait dû faire attention .

-Je te pardonne , mais ne croit pas que je serais facile à dompter . Je compte bien profiter que tu sois là , mais en aucun cas , ne m'appelle plus .

Il a déjà essayé , la première fois , je ne savais pas qui c'était mais ensuite , j'ai demandé à Sae de répondre et de raccrocher si c'est Gale .

-Elle est plutôt vorace Sae Boui-Boui . je l'ai entendue l'insulter un jour . Mais je trouve toujours sa soupe extraordinaire .

La Plaque à rouverte et des gens vendent leurs produits . Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Haymitch qui n'as plus besoin de commander au Capitole ses bouteilles d'alcool .

On chasse , il n'est plus si bon que ça . Au District 2 , il n'y as pas de forêt et même s'il en aurait eu , Gale n'aurait pas eu assez de temps pour en profiter . Pui au bout d'un moment il me demande ce qu'on devient , Peeta et moi , je ne lui réponds pas et baisse la tête . Mais il insiste et je lui réponds ce que je ressent mais que j'ai peur . Et il recommence à faire cette tête qui me montre qu'il ne m'a pas encore oubliée .

Sur le chemin du retour , je tourne à droite vers le Village des Vainqueurs alors que lui fait à gauche vers la Veine . Je réfléchie un instant sur le seuil de ma porte . Il est encore amoureux de moi , et ça me révulse . Puis je me décide à rentrer et j'entends des voix dans mon salon . Je reconnait celle d'Haymitch puis une que je ne peux pas m'enlever de la tête . Celle de Peeta .

-Eh bien ! ils se retournent et me regardent . C'est la réunion dans mon salon ? je m'assois dans un fauteuil et les regardent . Enfin , j'évite soigneusement le regard de Peeta . Deux paires d'yeux bleu me regardent interrogateurs . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attendent de moi alors je fronce les sourcils mais regarde toujours Haymitch .

-Quoi ? Un problème ? je demande avec assurance puis je comprends ce qu'ils veulent savoir , mais je fais genre , pas envie d'en parler .

-T'as eu un visiteur aujourd'hui … lance Haymitch et je détourne mon regard pour le poser sur celui de Peeta qui s'est tendus .

Je fais un sourire crispé et essaye de paraître normale même si la visite de Gale m'a un peu secouée .

-Alors … quoi ? Tu veux que je t'explique quoi au juste , vous expliquer quoi ? je me corrige .

-J'en sais foutre rien moi ! s'écrie Haymitch qui s'est levé . Parle ! Raconte , on meurs de curiosité de savoir si ce pauvre gars a été éliminé par une certaine fille . Ou alors si il s'en ait ressorti vivant mais avec une peine sur le cœur ! Eh bien, raconte-nous ta rencontre avec Gale Hawthorne . fait Haymitch avec des gestes théâtraux.

-Bah ! Il est là pour une visite de contrôle (pas pour moi , j'ai envie de rajouter mais je me retients) . Et il m'a demandé pardon , j'ai accepté . Pour Prim … Elle n'aurait sans doute pas voulut que je me fâche avec lui . Voilà … Tu veux autre chose ? je demande en me levant moi aussi .

-Alors pourquoi t'es sur la défensive ? dit Peeta calmement , qui me rappelle sa présence que j'ai oublié .

Je soupire , défait ma tresse et me rassois sur le fauteuil . Je fixe le sol puis décide de répondre .

-Parce que je ne veux pas parler de lui avec vous , avec qui que ce soit .

-La rencontre ne s'est pas bien passée hein ? demande mon ancien mentor . Il a fait quoi cette fois-ci ? Il t'a embrassé ? je fixe d'abord Haymitch qui pouffe dans son coin puis Peeta qui s'est crispé tout à coup , je vois sa mâchoire se resserrer .

-Non , rien de tout ce tralala ! Mais il ne … il veut que je …

Je n'arrive pas à formuler sa demande . Il m'a demandé au bout d'un certain moment , si je veux venir avec lui au 2 pour la commémoration de la Révolution . Je lui ait bien dit non , mais il as insisté comme à chaque fois , et je lui ait crié dessus , en disant que je ne voulais plus rien avoir avec le Capitole et ses fêtes .

-Quoi ? Il veut que tu fasse quoi ? demande Peeta tout à coup beaucoup mieux , en voyant mon dégoût pour Gale .

-De venir avec lui au 2 et commémorer le soulèvement . j'annonce en regardant un point fixe tristement

Haymitch s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras . Ça devient une habitude je pense . Maintenant qu'il sait que je ne risque plus de mourir , il en profite avant que lui ne meurt , de vieillesse . Peeta est stupéfait par sa réaction et me regarde interrogatoire . J'hausse les épaules et lève les yeux aux ciel . Il rigole un peu avant de redevenir triste et quitter la maison .


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens prête à lui reparler , à le revoir tous les jours . J'ai compris maintenant , quand j'ai vue Gale , que son amour m'est impossible . Etre avec Gale c'est comme être avec un moi , mais en homme . Il as le même tempérament que moi , les même intentions … Alors que Peeta et moi sommes différents . C'est plus amusant de ne pas être pareil , on ne s'ennuie jamais ! Je n'ai pas besoin de la rage et de la flamme de Gale .J'ai besoin du pissenlit du printemps , du bonheur , du positif … de Peeta .

Alors que je viens de reconnaître l'évident , devinez qui frappe à ma porte ? Non , pas Peeta mais le vieil mentor . Le grand et l'unique Haymitch Abernathy . Comme dirait Ceasar Flickerman .

-Bonjour chérie ! La forme ?

-Oui on peut dire ça ! je lui sourit pour lui prouver mes dires et il me sourit en retour.

-J'ai vu Peeta aujourd'hui , il m'a demandé de t'apporter ça . il pose sur la table basse un panier plein de muffins , de pains et de gâteaux et surtout … des pains au fromage .

Il s'est rappelé que j'aime ça … Il est trop mignon . Je voudrais être comme lui , pouvoir faire tant de choses pour les autres . Tout ce que j'ai pu apporter c'est la mort pour tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur de faire ma connaissance .

-Tu pourras lui dire merci , alors … et je m'empare d'un muffin aux myrtilles .

-Je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur porteur de messages moi ! il lève les bras en l'air . Vas le lui dire toi-même . il prend un gâteau et croque dedans . Ils sont délicieux … il prend deux muffins et un pain avant de sortir .

Je finis mon muffin et décide de me rendre en ville . Elle est reconstruit et le nouveau maire as décidé que la veine mérite d'être reconstruite aussi . Du coup je me dirige vers la veine pour voir où ils en sont . Thom , un ami a Gale me repère et me fait signe de le rejoindre . Je me traîne vers lui , pas envie de lui parler .

-Salut ! me dit-il et je réponds timidement .

-Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main ? je lui demande pour ne pas faire discussion .

-Oui pourquoi pas . il est en train d'installer des lampadaires et je lui donne le matériel . Moi et la construction …

-Tu aimes ta nouvelle vie ? me demande-t-il

-Bof … Faut pas dire que j'ai tout oublié en 2 mois mais je pense que je suis en train de remonter la pente , avec la mort de Prim et tous ces gens curieux de mon avenir c'est pas terrible .

Des gens qui m'admiraient avant sont venus une ou deux fois pour me poser des questions sur les amants maudits mais je n'en ai rien voulu entendre .

En fin d'après-midi je me rends chez moi quand je le voit sortir . Peeta est en t-shirt , il fait très chaud aujourd'hui . Il ne me voit pas d'abord , puis je l'appelle et il tourne la tête . Me sourit et continue son chemin . Je cours pour le rattraper et quand j'arrive à sa hauteur il s'arrête .

-Salut ! je dis

-Salut , tu étais en ville ?

-Non , à la Veine . Ils reconstruisent là-bas aussi . Je voulais te parler justement …

Il me regarde , peut-être pour chercher une réponse devant ma mine décomposée . Mais s'en lasse rapidement .

-Je t'écoute .

-Alors … je détourne mon regard . Je voulais te dire que … que je ….

-Tu quoi ? il est impatient et ça m'alerte aussitôt

-Tu avais un truc à faire ?! Désolé , je te le dirais plus tard si tu veux . je tourne les talons mais il me prends la main , j'ai des frissons électriques partout , je me retourne pour lui faire face .

-Non , c'est bon , ça peut attendre . Si c'est toi qui me retiens , ça n'a pas d'importance que j'arrive à la boulangerie plus tard .

-Oh ! Euh ….j'aurais voulu qu'il me laisse retourner chez moi et qu'il reparte mais apparemment il est très curieux .

-Ah ! KATNISS ! KATNISS , OUHOU … je me tourne vers la personne qui m'as interpellé depuis l'entrée du village des Vainqueurs . Johanna Mason , j'aurais pas pu rêver mieux … c'est sarcastique .

-Je dérange peut-être ! et elle me fait un clin d'œil .

-Oui , dit Peeta et moi je dis « NON » .

Il me regarde puis fronce les sourcils . Il dérobe sa main , Johanna s'approche pour m'embrasser moi et Peeta . Depuis que je suis revenue au 12 , elle m'appelle au moins une fois par semaine . Ça m'a étonnée quand je n'ai pas reçu son appel cette semaine-là . Elle préparait son coup , hein ?

-Je me suis dit que revoir ma très chère copine serait bon pour nous deux . Mais on dirait qu'elle as de la compagnie ! elle se tourne vers Peeta et parle avec lui .

-Il faut que j'y aille maintenant , amusez-vous bien ! Et toi … il me pointe avec son doigt en même temps qu'il recule à reculons . Tu me diras ce que tu voulais m'avouer plus tard . Sinon … il ne termine pas sa phrase .

Johanna se tourne vers moi , et je lui lance un regard noir de fureur . Elle me fait un grand sourire et me prends par le coude pour nous faire rentrer chez moi . On se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer un café et elle s'assoit à la table .

-Tu voulais me voir ? dis-je

-C'est ça , mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne .

-Si , mais tu interrompais un truc important . j'aurais dut me taire , elle ne vas pas s'arrêter de me demander des explications , d'ailleurs elle commence déjà .

-Tu voulais lui déclarer ta flamme après 2 ans de retard ? Tu es vraiment longue à la détente toi dis donc . Je me demandais justement s'il comptait revenir . Si non , je l'aurais envoyer avec un coup de pieds aux fesses depuis le Capitole pour qu'il arrive ici . Avec deux ou trois blessures mais rien de vraiment chiant …

-T'as fini ? je lui lance . J'ai pas envie d'en parler . J'étais prête et tu as cassé ma lancée . Bravo !

-Oh désolé , j'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi ? Tu n'étais pas bien la semaine dernière donc je me suis dit que t'auras besoins de quelqu'un de fort . Mais d'ailleurs qui s'en ait chargé ? Pas toi j'en suis sûre …

-Haymitch en personne . Tu dors ici ? je lui demande gentiment même si je crains sa réponse, avoirs Johanna 4 jours est un travail ENORME !

-Oui , ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Noooon , t'inquiète . je lui fait un sourire .

-Je comptait rester le temps que tu te rétablisse mais apparemment tu vas beaucoup mieux .

La soirée se passe meilleure que ce que j'avais prévu . On regarde les Jeux de Johanna . Elle as insisté pour que je puisse voir sa gloire . C'est Haymitch qui la lui ait donné . J'ai plus peur de regarder les Jeux . Sauf pour les miens . Surtout les Jeux de l'Expiation . Quand je repense à l'effroi que j'ai eu en laissant Peeta avec les gars à l'arbre de 12h . Bon , les siens sont très réussit . Dans ses premiers Hunger Games, Johanna a gagné en se faisant passer pour une pleurnicheuse faible et précieuse. En réalité, elle est forte et sournoise. Tous les autres tributs l'ont alors ignorée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de concurrents. A ce moment-là, elle a révélé ses atouts et a surpris tous les autres tributs avec sa réelle capacité à tuer. Elle a remporté contre toutes attentes , les 71e Jeux.

Finalement je l'avertie que je pourrais l'effrayer en criant la nuit . Mais elle me fait un sourire triste , peut-être qu'elle aussi en fait ? Elle rentre dans la chambre d'amis et je rentre dans ma chambre .

Je m'endors rapidement , mais je refait ce fameux cauchemar où Prim est émergée de flammes .Je crie de toutes mes force pour l'avertir et se rouler sur le sol . Mais en retour j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer . Johanna rentre et monte dans mon lit , j'ouvre les yeux mais découvre une tout autre personne que Johanna . Peeta est allongé et me prends dans ses bras . J'accepte . Mais je suis un peu distante .

-Johanna m'a fait venir … m'explique-t-il . Elle n'en pouvait plus de tes cris . Et moi je les entends depuis chez moi , mais je n'ai pas pris le risque de venir , tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se voit .

-Oui je sais , je l'ai prévenue que je crierais . Mais si elle veut partir ou dormir autre part j'accepterais sans protester ! je dis en rigolant

Il sourit puis se rapproche de moi , il dépose un baiser sur mon crâne et je frémis . Je ne m'y attendais pas , alors là , pas du tout .

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose … annonce-t-il soudain

-J'aurais préféré que tu oublie . dis-je morose

-C'est quoi ? Franchement ? Je suis très curieux . il relève ma tête et il me contemple avec un petit sourire en coin , mais ses sourcils froncés le trahissent , il s'attends sûrement à ce que je lui dise les plus pires choses au monde alors que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut que je m'apprête à lui dire , ou voulais …

-Oui , bon , je …. Enfin , tu …. je respire un grand coup avant de fermer les yeux et de me lancer . J'ai pris ma décision . je le sens se tendre .

-Ah oui ? il me demande avec un tremblement de voix .

-Je … mes yeux sont toujours fermés . Je ne veux pas te reperdre , je penses que je t'ai toujours aimé, je veux être auprès de toi … Si tu le désire bien sûr ! je dis précipitamment .

-Bi… bien sûr que je le veux Katniss , je le veux depuis toujours . Oui . il relève ma tête , je pleure comme une crétine . Hé ! il essuie mes larmes et je rouvre les yeux pour retrouver dans les siens qui me scrutent attentivement , je suis dangereusement proche de lui et me mords les lèvres . Ne pleure pas ! Ça me fait mal de te voir pleurer . il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et comme si il avait prononcé une formule magique , je cesse de pleurnicher .

Il me sourit et je souris en retour . Je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris mon sous-entendu . Je lui parlais de mes sentiments , il a dut prendre mes paroles pour une réponse à ce que je lui ait dit la dernière fois . Que j'avais besoin de temps . Il se rapproche et j'ai peur tout à coups . Je me suis trompée , il a compris ce que je lui déclarait . Il se rapproche encore et je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres . Son nez frôle le mien , je le regarde dans les yeux et c'est magique , ce moment est magique , il n'y as plus que lui et moi . On est pas dans ma chambre , pas dans ma maison ni au District 12 , pas dans Panem. On est dans une bulle . Notre bulle . Je l'entends murmurer :

-C'est le moment de refuser , parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas me retenir de ne pas t'embrasser . Dis-le si tu ne le veut pas … comme je ne réponds pas il se rapproche de moi.

Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes , mais il les frôle comme si je pouvais encore changer d'avis . Finalement c'est moi qui prends les devant , et je plaque ma bouche sur la sienne . Ça fait du bien , je n'attends plus que ça depuis ici . Le vide qui était dans mon cœur , le trou béant dans ma poitrine est maintenant rempli .Il a comblé les vides . Avec seulement un baiser . Il se dérobe mais je ne le veut pas alors je l'attrape par la chemise et le rapproche jusqu'à titiller ses lèvres .

-Je reprenais mon souffle , rigole-t-il . J'ai pas attendue autant ce moment pour qu'un seul baiser . Je compte rester comme ça toute la nuit si c'est possible .

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi . il ne sourit plus et comble la distance entre nous .

On s'embrasse encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'aube apparaisse .

-Vous avez fait quoi avec Johanna ? me demande-t-il alors que je suis sur son torse . Vous avais joué à celle qui as le plus de force dans le combat ? rigole-t-il parce que moi et Johanna ne sommes pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde .

-Tu doutes de moi ?

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! s'offusque-t-il

-C'est bon ,je ne vais pas te manger . je rigole un peu avant qu'il ne reprenne mes lèvres en possession .

-Non sérieux vous avez fait quoi ? Parce que cette fille m'inquiète , elle a un sens de l'humour douteux …

-On as regardé ses Jeux . je réponds comme si de rien était

-Quoi ?! il me regarde attentivement . Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

-Tant que ce ne sont pas MES Jeux et surtout pas l'Expiation , ça me vas . Puis c'est pratique de voir à quel point elle est rusée .

-Quand êtes-vous devenu si amies ?

-Oh ! je réfléchit un moment avant de répondre . Au 13 quand tu étais …. je m'arrête aussitôt . Désolé .

-T'inquiète pas pour moi , tu peux le dire . Il n'y as plus de danger . il me regarde tendrement et enlève une mèche qui m'est tombée sur les yeux . Dis-le .

-Quand tu étais « malade » . dis-je méfiante quand même . Elle était à côté de moi à l'hôpital , le lit à côté je veux dire … je dis en baissant le regard .

-Ca me tue tous le temps , que j'ai pu te faire ça un jours . dit-il furieux .

-Ca vas ! Bon , je disais qu'elle était dans la même chambre d'hôpital que moi ,et elle me piquait de la morphine quand les médecins nous tournaient le dos . J'en avais besoins mais elle était dans un pire état que moi , alors …

-Elle se droguait en gros ! Elle qui se moquait des drogués du 6 … Pff ! Tu vois quand je te dis qu'elle est chelou . un coup sur le mur me fait comprendre que Johanna suit la conversation .

-« Le Ferme , Ok ? J'étais désespérée comme ta copine d'ailleurs , dois-je te rappeler ma belle , comment tu te baladais la nuit en voleuse dans les couloirs du 13 ? » on entends .

-Non ça vas ! je crie pour qu'elle m'entende bien .

-Continue ton histoire … m'incite Peeta

-Puis quand toutes les deux on a été en meilleure forme , on a demandé à partager un compartiment. C'était pas facile au début , mais on est devenues amie , tu le crois ça ? je chuchote pour ne pas qu'elle m'entende . Et quand on nous as annoncé qu'on allait rendre « visite » à Snow , moi comme elle voulions y aller pour le torturer de nos propres mains . Alors on as suivi les entraînements de l'armée et au test final , où il fallait combattre sa plus grande peur ou sa faiblesse , elle s'est évanouit quand l'eau est apparu dans les ruelles improvisés .

-Ah oui … La pauvre ,elle était traumatisée . Je ne supportais pas quand elle revenait mouillée … il frissonne et plonge ses yeux dans les miens .

-Puis , moi j'ai été acceptée et elle , elle a dut rester ici … euh là-bas . Je lui ait fait un cadeau avant de partir , en allant chasser un jours , j'ai cueilli des brins de sapin et les as enveloppé dans un paquet pour qu'elle se rappelle la forêt de chez elle …

-Que j'ai toujours . Johanna rentre dans la chambre , un sourire aux lèvres et le paquet en question dans la main . Il sent toujours bon alors que ça fait presque 5 mois que tu me l'as donné .

-C'est une très belle histoire . dit Peeta . Vous qui ne vous supporter même pas avant , la vie nous réserve pleins de surprises !

-Oui , j'en connais une aussi . dit Johanna . Un gars et une fille qui se retrouvent et s'aiment jusqu'à la fin de leur jours … Ça ne vous rappelle rien ? dit-elle faussement en train de réfléchir .

-Dégage ! criais-je . Qui t'as dit de rentrer ?

-Moi , et seulement moi ! elle s'esclaffe en quittant ma chambre .

Après quelques minutes , Peeta m'embrasse et je m'accroche à lui comme si je pensais qu'il allait me quitter pour aller chez lui .

-Je peux te raconter ma version ? me demande-t-il et je fronce les sourcils , j'hoche la tête et il commence mais Johanna refait irruption dans ma chambre et s'assoit dans mon lit , je pousse un soupir désespéré .

-Depuis que je l'ai appelé pour t'arrêter de crier comme une dératée , je me demande ce qui se passe dans ta chambre mais je me suis endormie et finalement en me réveillant je vous entends discuter alors , je suis curieuse quoi ? Il ne m'a rien dit à moi ! dit-elle sous mon regard meurtrier .

-Bon .Peeta s'assois aussi et je fais pareil , mais on ne se tient plus dans les bras . Quand je suis arrivé au 13 , je ne voulais qu'une seule chose . Toi . dit-il pour moi

-Pas la peine de préciser pourquoi ! On connaît déjà la réponse … s'impatiente Johanna .

-Bon , tu connaissais mon état . dit-il pour Johanna qui frisonne . Et toi tu en as eu un avant-goût .dit-il en se tournant vers moi . J'ai juste une question , tu t'es sentie comment ? je suis toute retournée .

-Comment je me suis sentie … Surprise , puis fâchée et puis triste parce que je me disais que jamais tu ne seras comme avant . Je me suis trompée mais c'est Haymitch qui me l'a dit .

-Ok , ensuite j'ai appris pour l'armée et ta mission . me dit-il . Et je me suis dit que je ferais bien de faire pareil et de tuer le gars qui m'as rendu dingue . Mais j'ai vite retrouvé ma mémoire et je ne voulais plus te tuer quand on était dans les égouts et que les voix ont commencé a crier ton nom . J'ai compris à ce moment-là que je t'aimais .

-Ah mais tu ne m'as rien dit de ton excursion au Capitole ! annonce soudain Johanna .

Je lui raconte notre aventure et elle en reste estomaqué . Par tous ce qu'on as dut traverser … sans elle , comme elle le dit .

-Et j'ai donc décidé de me faire soigner pour revenir intact , pour toi .

Il me regarde puis je lui sourie .

-Je m'en vais …. Et Johanna s'éclipse , pas trop tôt .


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai demandé à Peeta s'il veut nous accompagner , moi et Haymitch , au tir à l'arc . Il m'a avoué qu'il en avait très envie . La surprise qu'a eu Haymitch en nous retrouvant main dans la main … Il a failli s'étouffer avec l'alcool qu'il avait dans la bouche .

-Bah , on ne perds pas de temps on dirait ! me dit-il

-C'est toi qui m'a dit de me dépêcher .

-Parce que j'en avais marre de te voir malheureuse

-Et donc , toi aussi tu tires ? demande Peeta à notre ancien mentor .

-Pas exactement , disons que je la suit pour ne pas qu'elle déraille encore .

-En fait il m'observe surtout . Après , il veut essayer et je dois vraiment faire attention , sinon il me tire une flèche entre les deux yeux .

-C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! dit l'intéressé qui se renfrogne soudain

-Oui mais je me suis baissée à temps . Sinon …

On arrive dans la forêt et je sors mon arc miniature pour le « réveiller » .

-Je peux essayer ? me demande Peeta . Pas tirer mais le métamorphoser .

-Non , il n'y a que sa voix qui marche . dit Haymitch

Peeta est triste mais je lui passe l'arc en rigolant . Pour qu'il tire aussi . Il tend l'arc vers un tronc d'arbre . Il lâche la flèche mais elle atterrie très loin de sa cible . Je vais la récupérer .

POV Peeta :

J'ai fait exprès de rater le tronc pour pouvoir poser une question à Haymitch .

-Raté ! dit-il quand Katniss s'éloigne , il rigole mais s'arrête parce que je le regarde attentivement attendant qu'il ait fini . Quoi ?

-Je l'ai fait exprès , j'ai un truc à te demander .

-Vas-y avant que le loup n'arrive ! dit-il en rigolant

-Tu crois que c'est quelque chose de bien , que je sorte avec elle ? Je sais pas , si elle rejoue la comédie , je ne pourrais pas le supporter cette fois .

-T'es vraiment bête , hein ? Pourquoi elle t'aurais demander de rester un peu à l'écart à ton avis ?

-Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir . je dis

-Non , pour s'assurer qu'elle ressent bien de l'amour pour toi et non de l'amitié . Et à ton avis , maintenant que tu es auprès d'elle , ça veut dire qu'elle t'aime en amour pas amitié .

-Ça ne veut rien dire , parce que de toute façon , elle m'aurait croiser un jours ou l'autre si elle ne ressentait rien pour moi .

-Ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose crétin . Elle est amoureuse de toi ! Arrête de te voiler la face !

-C'est bon je l'ai trouvée . dit Katniss

POV Katniss :

Mais il as tiré très fort , la flèche se trouvait à 5m de la cible .

-C'est bon je l'ai trouvée . je dis . Cette fois essaye de viser mieux .

-Ok ! il l'encoche et tire .

C'était encore à côté , on dirait qu'il le fait exprès .

-Tu vas la chercher maintenant … je lui dit

-J'y vais ! il s'éloigne

Après cette journée , je rentre chez moi , mais je sens que sans Peeta je ne pourrais pas dormir sans faire des cauchemars . Johanna est partie ce matin , elle m'a laissé un mot sur la table de cuisine .

_ « Coucou fille du feu ,_

_Je sais que je vais te manquer beaucoup … Mais je dois rentrer chez moi , tu t'entraînes au tir à l'arc mais moi aussi j'ai besoins de reprendre une hache en main ! Ca fait grave longtemps que j'en ai pas toucher … En fait , après l'Expiation . _

_Allez bises 3_

_P.-S. : Embrasse Peeta de ma part -) »_

Non mais n'importe quoi elle ! Elle me soûle au bout d'un moment à me taquiner comme ça !

Je prends une douche et manges du lapin . Mon téléphone sonne . Personne ne m'a jamais appelé depuis que je suis ici . Je réponds et il se trouve que c'est Peeta .

-Tu habites en face de chez moi . Tu aurais pu toquer et je te ferias entrer .

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te demander ça …

-Bah tu tapes 3 coups à la porte et moi j'ouvrirais et voilà !

-Non , ce que je m'apprêtes à te dire …. J'ai besoins de toi . Tu voudrais venir chez moi ?

-Oh … euh … Pourquoi pas … Ok j'arrive .

Je sors en pyjama . Débardeur et pantalon de pyjama . Pieds nus , je sonne chez lui . Il m'ouvre et me fait rentrer .

-Tu n'as pas à être gêné de me demander ça ! je m'exclame avec un sourire . J'allais te le demander de toute façon .

-Viens là ! il me prends la main et j'ai des frissons dans tout le corps .

Il me dirige vers la cuisine , il m'embrasse et j'entrouvre la bouche . Il en profite pour titiller ma langue . Je me colle contre lui , il met ses mains dans le creux de mon dos , moi je mets les miennes sur ses épaules . Il me soulève et je décolle ma bouche de la sienne pour rire . Comme ça m'a manqué ! Il me soulève pour me poser sur la table de la cuisine .Il se met à jouer avec ma tresse et je l'embrasse en prenant son visage en coupe . On s'arrête et il me regarde de son regard envoûtant .

-Je veux te demander quelque chose … me dit-il en fin de compte

-Oui , je t'écoutes .

-Tu m'aimes . Réel ou pas Réel .

Je me souviens du jeu que lui as inventé Jackson , dans l'escouade 451 . Je ne penses pas qu'il en ait encore besoins mais ça me fait un tel choc que je manque de tomber de la table .

-Réel . dis-je dans un murmure en devenant toute rouge , mais je ne dérobe pas mon regard de celui de Peeta .

-Merci . Je n'ai plus besoins de jouer à ce jeu . Mais parfois , ça m'aide à comprendre certaines choses .

-T'inquiète je comprends . lui dis-je

Il me prends dans ses bras et me soulève . Il me porte dans ses bras jusqu'à l'escalier .

-Aller , au dodo maintenant ! Je suis exténué . Comment fais-tu pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil après une journée entière passée dans la forêt ?

-7 ans d'entraînements ça se mérite non ?

-T'as pas tort …

On monte les escaliers , et je sens qu'il est à bout de souffle en arrivant sur le palier alors je descend .

-Non c'est bon ! me dit-il

-Ne fait pas ton macho ! Je vois bien que c'est dur avec ta jambe artificielle …

Il hoche la tête et me montre sa chambre . Ce n'est pas sa chambre . C'est son atelier . Il y a des tableaux de toutes sortes . Quasiment toutes sont avec moi . Je vois dans un coin , le tableau de la Renarde morte .

-Tu aimes ?

-C'est hyper bien fait . je dis . Celui-ci je l'ai déjà vu … lui dis-je en montrant le tableau

-Ah oui ? Je l'ai peint i jours .

-Je l'ai vu pendant que tu le finissait dans le salon . J'étais dans mon salon et je t'ai vus le peindre .

-Tu m'espionnait ?

-NON ! Je … réfléchissait .

-A quoi ?

-Tu es en terrain dangereux .

-Ok , j'insiste pas .

Il me prends la main et me dirige vers sa chambre cette fois . Il s'installe dans le lit et ouvre ses bras en grand pour m'accueillir . Je sais que ça à des répercutions fortes . Et des sous-entendus . Les gens pourraient croire qu'on fait des choses alors qu'on dort seulement .

-Bonne nuit . me dit-il

-Bonne nuit … et je tombe dans le sommeil dans ses bras .


	7. Chapter 7

Les jours passent . Tous les soirs , Peeta dort avec moi . Un jours Haymitch s'est un peu moqué de nous . Il m'as dit exactement : « Alors , on dort bien ou pas du tout ?! » et il a éclaté de rire devant ma mine de tueuse en série . Eh attendez ! C'est vrai ça ! J'ai tué pas mal de gens par ma faute . Par ma bêtise … Katniss Everdeen est une assassine . C'est bien connu . J'ai tué la nouvelle présidente . Enfin , ex-président maintenant …

Bref , moi et Peeta , nous coulons des jours heureux . Mais il y a aussi des bas . La vie n'est jamais toute rose ! Parfois je pète un câble quand je repense au passé . C'est quand même difficile à gérer pour lui , pour nous . Mais il accepte , et j'en suis fort heureuse !

Il m'as tellement manqué . Je ne dois pas gâcher tout ça !

Ca fait déjà plusieurs année qu'il est revenus . Plus exactement 4 ans . Je me suis installée chez lui . On est heureux ensemble . Je dois l'avouer qu'avec lui je m'accepte certaines choses … Un soir , il a commencé par me câliner , comme tous les soirs , sauf que c'était plus poussé . Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête mais en tout cas je sais une chose , je ne l'ait pas regretté . Il fait très attention à moi . Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être plus une poupée dans les main d'une petite fille qu'un être humain dans les bras , forts et réconfortants de mon Peeta .

Il y a quelques jours , j'étais en train de me laver les dents quand un haut le cœur me prends sans m'alerter . Je n'avais pas mal au ventre ou un truc du genre qui aurait pu provoquer ça . J'ai donc vomis dans la cuvette des toilettes …

_J'entends Peeta monter les marches en courant . La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est qu'il ne doit pas me voir comme ça , en train de gerber mon petit déjeuner . Il arrive en courant et inquiet ._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Katniss ?! Tu es malade ?_

_-Non , j'ai rien … je lui dit et pourtant je sais bien qu'il ne me croît pas ._

_-Je t'ai entendu vomir … Tu as peut-être de la fièvre . _

_Il s'approche et pose la paume de sa main sur mon front ._

_-Non , rien . Tu es sûre que ça vas ? il pose ses mains sur mes épaules ._

_-Oui t'inquiète ._

_En plus de ça c'est vrai ! Je n'ai plus la sensation bizarre dans mon ventre . Je suis pleine d'énergie même . Je fronce les sourcils , il ne me paraît pas convaincu ._

_-On peut aller voir le médecin ._

_-Oh Peeta ! je soupire et me dégage pour aller m'habiller , je suis toujours en pyjama . Je vais hyper bien, en pleine forme ! Tu veux que je te le prouve ?_

_-Et tu vas faire quoi ? il s'approche de moi avec un sourire sensuel ._

_-Pas à ce que tu t'attends . Désolé ! _

_Je prends un short et un débardeur , on est en été et il fait une chaleur de fou ici ! Je me dirige vers la salle de bain , je referme bien la porte derrière moi mais je l'entends s'ouvrir une seconde plus tard ._

_-Peeta , je vais m'habiller . Ouste ! _

_Je veux le pousser mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi . Il me regarde inquiet . _

_-Toujours pas convaincu , hein ? je lui demande_

_-Non , exactement . _

_-Bon , ok . J'ai vomi , c'est peut-être un truc digéré mal … J'en sais rien . _

_Il sort de la salle de bain et je l'entends descendre les escaliers . Quand il sort de la maison , je souffle . Je me plaque contre le mur et m'accroupis sur le sol . Oh , si c'est ce que je pense je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je me suis tout permis avec lui ! Enfin presque tout . _

_Je sors dehors pour aller à la pharmacie . Je prends un test de grossesse . La vendeuse me regarde incrédule . Je vois une pointe d'espoir dans ses yeux . C'est vrai ! Tout le monde s'interroge sur ma relation avec Peeta . Où on en est . S'ils se font des idées , ce seras la fin pour ma santé mentale ._

_-Ne dites rien aux autres de ce que je viens d'acheter . je dis à la vendeuse en lui donnant plus d'argent que prévu . _

_Je peux me le permettre , je suis riche quoi qu'il advienne . Même si le fonctionnement a changé, les anciens vainqueurs encore vivants reçoivent toujours leur argent . _

_Je rentre chez nous . Me dirige directement aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée . J'attends deux minutes exactement . Pendant lesquels je meurs de trouille . Que vais-je faire s'il est positif ? Finalement quand le bip m'annonce le résultat je n'ai pas le courage de regarder . Alors je le remet dans sa boîte en faisant attention à ne pas regarder le petit écran . Je suis lâche , je le sais . Mais je mourrais si j'étais enceinte ._

Me voilà , une semaine après , encore sans résultat . Je n'ai toujours pas regardé le test . Je me maudit tous les jours en me promettant d'aller dans ma maison et regarder ce fichu écran . Je l'ait caché dans ma maison pour pas que Peeta tombe dessus . Je l'ai mis dans la chambre de Prim . L'ancienne chambre de ma sœur . Dans un tiroir où elle gardait des photos de nous petites .

Et donc aujourd'hui , je me dirige vers chez moi . Quand Peeta est partit à la boulangerie bien sûr . J'ouvre la porte de la chambre la main tremblante . Je me dirige vers le tiroir . L'ouvre avec appréhension . Je prends le test entre mes mains et rouvre les yeux (qua j'avais fermé) . Je le regrette aussitôt . Je les referme avec justesse . Non , ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Je rouvre les yeux pour vérifier que je n'ai pas rêvé . Non , je n'ai pas rêvé . Je souffle , j'ai le vertige tout à coup . Mon dieu ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !

Je suis enceinte … Je suis enceinte

Je suis enceinte Je suis enceinte Je suis enceinte

C'est un cauchemar . Soudain , la porte s'ouvre . Peeta passe la tête à travers la porte . Je cache vite fait le test de grossesse sous le coussin et me tourne vers lui . Un mince sourire aux lèvres pour le rassurer .

-Tu fait quoi ? Je t'ai cherchée partout .

J'ai perdu la notion du temps . Il fait sombre maintenant . Il allume la lumière et me regard incrédule.

-Je … Je voulais juste …

Je regarde partout cherchant une excuse pour me sortir de là . Comme je ne trouve pas , il commence à parler .

-Je te trouves un peu distante ces jours-ci . Il se passe quelque chose , je le sens . Katniss , dis-moi ce qu'il te prends .

-Je ne … Je suis … Enfin … je soupire et baisse le regard .

-Oui … m'encourage-t-il

-Je voulais revoir la chambre de Prim . Voilà ! Je suis un peu nostalgique ces temps-ci parce que je me rappelle nos étés dans le Pré et pleins d'autres choses .

J'ai trouvé une excuse . Qui est plutôt vrai mais j'en ait rajouté . Il paraît un peu hésitant , mais accepte enfin ma perche .

-Désolé alors . il me prends dans ses bras et m'embrasse timidement .

Je sais qu'il n'y as pas cru mais , peut-être qu'il pense que je me confierais à lui un jours . Je suis décidée à le lui dire , mais il faut d'abord que je digère la nouvelle . Que je m'y habitue et que je trouve une sortie à ça . S'il y en a une …

J'ai l'âge d'avoir un enfant . 21 ans , c'est acceptable . Mais je ne me sens pas prête à avoir une autre responsabilité sur le dos . Lui , je sais qu'il n'attends plus que ça pour qu'il soit heureux à 100%

On rentre chez nous , j'avais préparé un ragout ce matin . Alors on le mange . Moi avec appétit , j'ai rien mangé de tout l'après-midi . Je m'allonge sur le canapé pour regarder les infos et voir si la vendeuse ma vendu aux médias . Apparemment non mais ça ne vas pas tenir longtemps . Il monte prendre une douche . Sans m'en rendre compte , pendant que je regarde une émission avec Johanna, je me masse le ventre . Cela me rappelle la jungle de l'Expiation , quand je cherchais un moyen de me procurer de l'eau . Et que je faisais semblant d'être enceinte. Alors que maintenant c'est bien réel .

Je retire immédiatement ma main . Peeta descends , il s'allonge à côté de moi . Il me prends dans ses bras . Ca me fait bizarre de comploter derrière son dos . J'ai décidé de ne rien lui révéler . Pour l'instant .

Finalement je m'endors et je le sens me prendre dans ses bras musclés pour me monter à l'étage . J'ouvre les yeux difficilement .

-Non … Rendors-toi . Chuuut .

Alors je referme les yeux et tombe dans les bras de Morphée . Je me réveille le lendemain avec un mal à la tête . Je sens le regard de Peeta me brûler la nuque . Je me tourne vers lui , il m'observe .

-Coucou . dit-il en me donnant un baiser .

-Salut

-Tu as fait des cauchemars cette nuit .

Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation . Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas avoir crié ou quoi que ce soit . Par contre je me souviens cette nuit , avoir rêvé que mon enfant allait aux Hunger Games . Je sais bien qu'il n'y en a plus . Mais c'est plus fort que moi !

-Ah bon ?! Je ne me rappelle de rien .

-C'est logique vu que tu ne t'es pas réveillée .

-Alors j'ai fait quoi ?

-Tu n'arrêtait pas de crier « non » ou de le murmurer . Tu veux en parler ? me demande-t-il doucement

-Non , je n'ai pas envie . C'était juste horrible , pas la peine de m'en souvenir .

Je me lève , non sans avoir donné un dernier baiser à mon chéri . Je me dirige vers la salle de bain . Je referme la porte et me regarde dans le grand miroir . Je soulève un peu mon haut pour observer mon ventre .

Il est un peu plus gros que d'habitude , mais ça ne vas pas s'arrêter maintenant .Je ne sais pas combien de temps je m'observe comme ça , mais au bout d'un moment Peeta entre . Je suis tellement surprise que je rabaisse mon t-shirt . Il me fait un sourire .

-Je t'ai déjà vue ça vas …

Il m'enlace par derrière . Approche ses mains de mon ventre . J'ai hyper chaud des frissons partout je respire difficilement . Il ne peut pas avoir deviné ! C'est impossible . Il pose ses main exactement là où un bébé devrait se trouver . J'ai si peur tout à coup que je me dégage . J'ai la bouche entrouverte, et une expression incrédule sur le visage . J'ai les larmes aux yeux . Il paraît surpris et blessé .

-Katniss … Je te trouvais bizarre ces temps-ci mais là c'en ait trop ! Soit tu me dit ce qu'il te prends soit …

-Quoi ?

-Dis-moi c'est tout !

J'hésite , et s'il n'est plus d'avis d'avoir des enfants . Peut-être que je l'ait persuadé ,avec mes idées de meurtres dès que j'entends parler de famille , qu'il vaudrait mieux abandonner cette idée .


	8. Chapter 8

Il me regarde intensément . Soudain , je ne sais plus quoi faire , si je le lui dit tout de suite , il vas être fou de joie alors que moi je vais pleurer comme une folle dingue

-Alors … il s'impatiente

-Je … Petta , je … Je peux pas te le dire tout de suite .

-Si tu le peux , j'en ai mon affaire . Je veux savoir ce qu'il te tracasse ou te perturbe . Tu m'inquiète c'est tout ! dit-il redevant doux .

Je ferme les yeux . Je m'apprête à lui dire que je suis enceinte quand la porte du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvre .

-Eh ho ! Les amoureux ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas dans la chambre … dit la voix d'Haymitch qui monte doucement les escaliers . J'ai une nouvelle pour vous !

Il entre dans la salle de bain et découvre que je suis tourmentée et que Peeta est en colère .

-Je rentre au mauvais moment on dirait . Je penses qua j'ai laissé la porte ouverte en bas . Je vais la fermer .

Il redescend , non sans m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil mauvais . J'ai envie de dire « qu'ai-je fait encore ? » . Mais je sais ce que j'ai fait . Ce que je fais , je mens .

-Habille-toi . me conseille Peeta , je regarde ma tenue .

Je suis en pyjama , en gros , en nuisette . Et dire qu'Haymitch m'a vu comme ça ! Je deviens toute rouge et me dirige en courant dans le dressing . Je m'habille d'une robe blanche qui me tombe jusqu'aux chevilles . Mes cheveux relâchés tombent en cascade dans mon dos . Je mets des sandales en cuir et descend en bas . Ils m'attendent .

-Ah la voilà ! Tu es splend-ide chérie ! me complimente Haymitch

-Assied-toi . me dit Peeta sur un ton froid en me montrant le fauteuil

-Brrr , il faudra vous réchauffer tous les deux .

C'est un mon tour de frissonner . Il me rappelle combien j'étais méchante avant la Tournée de la Victoire .

-Tu veux quoi ? je demande à Haymitch

-Calme-toi trésor . Je ne vous veux aucun mal . Enfin , a part une bouteille …

Peeta descend à la cave pour aller chercher une bouteille de vin . Haymitch se rapproche de moi et me chuchote de son haleine à faire faner les fleurs :

-Le docteur Aurélius m'a appelé pour que tu parles avec lui . Il m'a demandé de te le dire , et que tu aille le voire au district 1 . Tu es obligée si tu veux te débarrasser de lui une fois pour toutes .

Il s'arrête parce que Peeta est revenu . Comment je vais dire ça a Peeta ? En plus que je suis enceinte . Peeta s'assois à côté de moi sur le manche du fauteuil .

-Alors Haymitch ?! Quelque chose en particulier ?

-Oui .Ta chère et tendre petite copine , doit aller au district des pierres précieuses .

-Au district 1 ? Pourquoi ? demande Peeta

-Pour rendre une petite visite à son docteur chéri . dit-il en se servant un verre de vin et en s'adossant au dossier du canapé .

-Pourquoi ? demande Peeta en se tournant vers moi .

J'hausse les épaules et lèves les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que j'en sais rien .

-Quand ? je demande me rappelant que c'est moi qui doit y aller .

-Au mieux demain , au pire ce weekend . Mais ne le fait pas attendre . On sait tous les deux que tu as toujours refusé de lui parler . Je t'assure que ça fait du bien …

-Mais je ne suis pas une dératée mentale ! je crie en me levant . C'est ce que Paylor veut faire avaler à tout le monde ! Mais je ne suis pas folle ! J'ai eu raison de tuer Coin . Sinon on en serait encore … je baisse d'un ton .

Ils me regardent étonnés . Je veux partir me réfugier dans le jardin mais Haymitch m'en empêche . Il as dit un truc qui m'as bloqué .

-Tu sais au moins pourquoi elle a dit à tout le monde que ton cerveau était en chewing gum ?

-Non … avouais-je parce que c'est vrai en fait

-C'est pour te protéger . Tu sais , sinon tu serais entourée de journalistes à l'heure qu'il est ! Pas que maintenant , toute ta vie ! Tu as été le symbole de la Rébellion , de l'espoir . Katniss , si elle ne t'aurais pas donné ce nom d'hystérique , tu serais vraiment devenue une fille enfermée dans sa maison attendant que les journalistes daignent partir d'ici . Tu comprends ? Elle te veux que du bien .

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais y aller . Et lui prouver a cet imbécile de psy que je ne suis pas ce que tout le monde croit .

-Tu y vas demain ?! demande Peeta , qui depuis tout à l'heure n'as pas parlé .

-Non , ce weekend . Je prends mon temps … Tu lui diras que je suis partante . Mais pour combien de temps ?

-Une journée . Je pense .

-Super ! Pas envie de me retrouver dans ce secteur-là de Panem longtemps .

Haymitch finit son verre en discutant avec Peeta . Moi je suis sortie dans le jardin . J'ai pris le livre des plantes de mon père et j'essaye de donner plus d'informations aux vieilles pages .

Finalement je rentre vers midi pour manger . Je remarque que Haymitch est partit depuis longtemps . Pourquoi alors Peeta ne m'a pas fait rentrer ? Il est encore fâché je parie . Je ne le trouve nulle part . Je le chercher partout mais apparemment il est sortit . J'aime pas ça du tout . Il faudra que je le lui dise avant mon départ , et le plus vite possible .

Peut-être qu'il est partit à la boulangerie . C'est vrai que normalement il était censé travailler aujourd'hui . Alors , je préviens Haymitch que je vais au Pré .

-Et alors ? J'ai besoins de le savoir ? me demande-t-il

-Au cas où Peeta me chercherais . dis-je comme si c'était évident , mais pas pour lui on dirait .

Alors je pars en direction du Pré . En chemin ,je croise la vendeuse de la pharmacie . Elle m'arrête sur le chemin .

-Ne vous inquiétez pas , j'ai rien dit . me dit-elle

-Merci ! je continue mais elle m'arrête

-Alors … Je sais que ce n'est pas bien , mais je me questionne . Vous êtes enceinte ?

J'ai juste un envie irrésistible de la gifler .

-Vous avez raison , ce n'est pas bien .

Je continue ma route en colère , non mais OH ! Ca vas pas bien dans leur tête à tous ces gens !

En arrivant là-bas , j'enlève mes sandales . Ça fait du bien de sentir la terre sèche sous mes orteils . L'herbe à pousser et est devenue dorée . Il y a des coquelicots un peu partout et des épis de blé . Je cours dans ce vaste endroit que j'aime . Je cours , les sandales en main . Les cheveux au vent . Je me sens libre , je peux faire ce que je veux ici , personne ne m'interdiras quoi que ce soit . Le clôture approche . Je m'allonge dans les hautes herbes . Les mains derrière la tête , je contemple le ciel plein de nuages . Je m'amuse à trouver des formes aux nuages . Une fois , je ne sais pas si c'est une impression , mais j'ai cru voir un geai moqueur sur une branche .

Je finis par m'endormir . Il est près de 16h j'en suis sûre vu la position du soleil . Mais une chose me perturbe . Mes sandales ont disparut . Je me relève , en position assise . Je souri , Peeta est là , en train de dessiner le paysage . Dos tourné vers moi , donc il ne peut pas me voir . Je profite de la situation pour le prendre par surprise . Je me dirige vers lui en silence et lui cache les yeux avec mes mains . Je me penche pour être près de son oreille . Mes cheveux tombent sur son épaule .

-Tu fais quoi ? je lui susurre à l'oreille

-Je dessine … Tu veux voir ? j'enlève mes mains et il tourne une page .

-C'est merveilleux ! il m'a dessinée en train de dormir . Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Oui , mais ça ne fait rien . J'aime bien te regarder dormir . Tu as l'air tellement paisible …

Soudain je me rappelle ce qu'il y a dans mon ventre et je ne souris plus . Il le remarque et je pense qu'il veut jouer au télépathe parce qu'il me regarde dans les yeux et soupire . J'ai bloqué mes sentiments pour qu'il ne devine pas . Pas encore …

-On avait commencé une discussion tout à l'heure …

-Je sais ! je dit sur un ton froid . On pas profiter de l'instant et parler plus tard ?

Je veux repousser le moment le plus loin possible . Genre 2 ou 3 heures . Ce serait parfait ! Je sais déjà comment le lui annoncer , pour que ce soit magique .

Pendant mon sommeil , j'ai réfléchit a la situation . Finalement ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir un enfant maintenant . Le truc , c'est qu'on n'est même pas mariés ! Et si c'est juste du bluff entre nous ? C'est vrai quoi ! On n'est toujours pas posés ! Il faudra qu'on en discute .

-D'accord , ce soir . il reprends son activité .

Je me lève et me dirige vers les fleurs , Peeta me regarde avec tendresse . Il a un truc en tête j'en suis sûre . Je ramasse des coquelicots , pleins de coquelicots et je me rassois près de lui . Il m'observe toujours et souris . Est-ce que ça ce voit que je suis enceinte ? Je ne penses pas . Mais à mon avis , il a pleins d'idées en tête à ce moment-là que je ne veut rien savoir .

Je tresse une couronne de fleurs . Peeta à finit son dessin . Il se relève , me tends sa main , et me relève pour me prendre dans ses bras . Je mets mes mains sur son torse , et lui m'entoure de ses bras. Je pose la couronne sur ma tête . Il sourit encore , il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends pour que tu te comportes comme ça ?! je lui demande , le baiser finit .

-Oh , rien d'impressionnant ! Je t'aime c'est tout … il m'embrasse et ramasse ses affaires .

Nous repartons , le coucher de soleil est tellement magnifique qu'on reste sur le perron pour l'observer .


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta met la table et je prépare à manger . En attendant que les lasagnes chauffent , je monte me changer .

-Non , tu es magnifique comme ça ! me dit Peeta quand je monte les escaliers .

-Désolé , mais c'est pas très confortable .

Je rentre dans le dressing et mets un short avec un t-shirt qui me tombe sur une épaule , découvrant l'autre . Je m'attache les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute .

Je redescend et découvre que Peeta s'est occupé à partager les lasagnes en deux . Je m'assois à ma place et me mords les lèvres , je sais ce qu'il attends , que je m'explique . Sauf , que ce que j'ai prévu de faire n'est pas encore tout à fait finit . Je sors donc dehors sous le regard interrogatif de Peeta . Je reviens avec le test de grossesse caché dans la poche de mon short .

Je me rassois et commence à manger . Il me regarde toujours surpris de ma fuite précipitée . Quand il a fini , il vas dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le gâteau qu'il a fait hier . Je profite qu'il ne soit pas là pour préparer mon coup . Quand il revient , je lui tends ma serviette avec à l'intérieur le test de grossesse . Je baisse le regard vers mon assiette . Il me regarde puis prends la serviette .

Je ne sais pas comment décrire son expression quand il a ouvert le papier . Il est d'abord surpris , puis incrédule puis heureux comme tout . Il me sourit et contourne la table pour s'accroupir à mes pieds et je me tourne vers lui un sourire aux lèvres .

-Oh Katniss ! Tu es enceinte ?!

Je n'arrive pas à le dire . A dire oui . Un simple petit « oui » . Je n'y arrive pas , alors je fais ce que je fais toujours . Je prends son menton entres mes doigts et le rapproche de moi .

-Oui . je chuchote finalement puis il capture mes lèvres .

Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée . Le baiser ne se termine pas mais j'ai besoin de reprendre ma respiration .

-Oh mon dieu … il s'accroupi et regarde mon ventre avec un sourire aux lèvres . Je pousse la chaise pour me lever . Il se lève aussi et je lui prends les mains pour les poser sur mon abdomen . Il est vraiment heureux . Alors je suis heureuse . Je pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée , mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis . C'est le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie ! Il me regarde dans les yeux et je peux voir cette petite étincelle qu'il a toujours quand il est hyper content . Il est radieux , il illumine ma vie ! Je le regarde , puis il retourne vers mon ventre . Il soulève mon t-shirt . Je ris , parce qu'il est vraiment trop mignon . Il pose sa bouche sur mon ventre , c'est du délire …

Il se relève et me prends dans ses bras , il me chuchote à l'oreille :

-Katniss , je t'aime . De toute ma vie , et pour toujours .

A ce moment je repense au mariage . On vas avoir un bébé mais on est pas encore mariés . Qu'est-ce que vas penser ma mère ?! Mais peut-être que si je laisse faire Peeta … C'est vrai quoi ! Je lui ait dit clairement que je ne voulais pas d'enfants et me voilà présentement enceinte . Il me demandera bien un jours en mariage , vu que je franchi toutes mes barrières avec lui !

-Moi aussi je t'aime . puis je ne sais pas pourquoi , je pleurs .

-Hey , pourquoi tu pleurs ? il se dégage un peu de notre emprise mais prends mon visage en coupe et essuie mes joues .

-J'en sais rien . dis-je entre deux sanglots .

Il rigole et je me joint à lui . Ca fait tellement du bien … Il me prends dans ses bras , me soulève du sol et m'emmène dans le salon .

-Mais on a pas fini de manger ! dis-je

-Oh c'est pas grave . J'ai envie d'en apprendre plus .

Il me pose sur le canapé et je m'allonge , il s'assoit aussi et pose ma tête sur ses genoux .

-Tu veux savoir quoi , au juste ?

-Comment tu as découvert que tu étais enceinte , depuis quand tu le sais , combien de mois ont passés avant que tu oses me le dire …

-Ah non ! Tu te trompes sur un point-là ! Je l'ai su i peine quelques jours . je lui coupe la parole en prenant un air fier .

-Bravo ! il applaudit . Pour une fois que tu n'as pas réfléchit trop longtemps .

-Ouais . Bon , tu te rappelles le matin de quand j'ai vomis et que tu t'étais inquiété ?

-Vaguement … dit-il en secouant la tête .

-Donc , j'avais commencé à flipper , alors je suis allée chez le pharmacien et j'ai acheté le test . J'ai pas osé tout de suite le voir , alors j'ai attendu que je sois prête puis je l'ai ouvert pour découvrir que je suis enceinte .

-Donc on ne sait pas vraiment depuis quand … En gros .

-Non , j'irais voir un médecin si tu veux . Ou alors je demanderais au docteur Aurélius .

-C'est un psy pas une gynécologue .

-Et alors !

Je prends la télécommande et allume la télé , pour regarder , une énième fois , les émissions de Johanna . Je soupire et Peeta joue avec mes cheveux . Il me fait de mini tresses et enroule et déroule une mèche entre ses doigts .

On monte dans la chambre et je me met en pyjama . Il m'attends dans le lit . Il est en train de regarder les étoiles par la fenêtre . Je m'allonge et il se retourne rapidement pour me prendre dans ses bras . Il dépose un baiser sur mon front .

-Je peux ? demande-t-il sans vraiment chercher à m'expliquer quoi .

-D'accord …

Il pouffe un peu et soulève la couette pour mettre sa main sur mon ventre . Il est super heureux et ça se voit . Dans son geste je sens tout l'amour qu'il me porte et portera au bébé . Il commence à me masser le ventre dans un geste circulaire . Il prend ma main et la dépose aussi sur mon abdomen .

-Je n'arrive pas vraiment à y croire … Pince-moi si je rêve .

Je peux pas lui en vouloir . Après tout , je lui ait toujours répété que je ne voulais pas d'enfants , alors que son plus grand rêve était justement d'en avoir .

-Tu ne rêves pas Peeta . Je suis vraiment enceinte . lui dis-je avec un sourire tendre

Il m'embrasse et me serre encore plus fort dans ses bras . Je ferme les yeux et tombe finalement dans le monde des rêves .

-Bonne nuit chérie . me dit-il

Je me réveille le lendemain avec un mal de ventre . Je me relève à temps pour vomir dans les toilettes . Peeta m'a suivi , je lui dit de partir mais il reste et me soulève les cheveux .

-Ce n'est que le début encore . dis-je en m'asseyant sur le couvercle des W.C .

-Pas grave , tu t'y habitueras ! il descend pour ouvrir la porte à quelqu'un .

Je ne sais pas qui c'est . Je m'habille et descend . J'entends des voix dans la bibliothèque et découvre Haymitch , un verre à la main , en train de parler avec Peeta . Peeta qui as un sourire aux lèvres , je sais déjà qu'il l'a dit à notre ancien mentor . D'ailleurs …

-Félicitation chérie ! Tu t'y attendais pas , hein ? dit-il en levant son verre vers moi

-De quoi ? Que tu sois là ?

-Non , d'être enceinte .

-Personne ne s'y attendais . réponds Peeta à ma place

-Maintenant , il faut l'annoncer à ta mère , trésor . dit-il d'une voix mielleuse

Merde ! Ma mère … Je l'avais oublié un peu . Comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle sans la froisser ? Je soupire et fait montrer à Haymitch que je n'en ai aucune envie .

-Il faudra le lui dire tu sais !

-Bah ,je le ferais . Demain … ou après-demain .

-Oui mais , attends . Comment tu peux aller voir le psy si tu es enceinte . demande Peeta

-Je suis enceinte , pas handicapé . Je peux me déplacer ! rétorquais-je

-Oui mais les trains du Capitole sont un peu dangereux et interdis aux femmes enceintes . annonce Haymitch

-Mais alors on lui dit que j'annule et basta ! On lui expliqueras pourquoi .

-D'accord je le lui dirais . me dit Haymitch


	10. Chapter 10

Un mois est passé depuis que je suis enceinte . Peu après que j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Peeta , je suis allée voir un médecin . Elle m'a confirmé que j'étais enceinte de 15 semaines . Donc , présentement je suis enceinte de 4 mois … Si on suit la logique .

J'ai mal dans le bas ventre . Peeta reviens plus tôt que d'habitude de la boulangerie . Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi , alors un soir je lui ait dit :

-Ça ne sert à rien pour l'instant de revenir de la boulangerie plus tôt . Pour l'instant …

-Je sais , mais j'ai envie d'être avec toi .

Il ne m'a toujours pas demandé en mariage . Je me demande si je ne devrais pas le faire . Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction . En parlant de mariage , j'ai appelé ma mère et lui ait annoncé ma grossesse . Elle l'a pris plutôt bien . Je pensais qu'elle allait me faire une scène ou un truc du genre . Mais non , elle m'a félicité et m'a promis de venir nous voir bientôt . Pour elle , bientôt , veut forcément dire dans quelques mois . Son travail passe avant ses filles … sa fille .

Hier , on est passés à Septembre . Peeta est en extase tout le temps qu'il passe auprès de moi . C'est-à-dire tout le temps . Mon ventre a pris de l'ampleur . On remarque facilement que je suis enceinte . Si on me regarde de près . Hier on est allés rendre visite à Haymitch , affalé sur son canapé à regarder les infos comme quand il me « remonté les brettelles ».

_-Bonjours les amoureux !_

_-Salut Haymitch . lui dis-je_

_-Fait-moi voir ton gros bidon chérie . je soulève donc mon t-shirt . C'est hyper énorme ! _

_-J'en suis qu'au début aussi ! rétorquais-je _

_-On est venus voir ce que tu faisait . dit Peeta en s'asseyant auprès d'Haymitch_

_-Dites plutôt que vous êtes venus vérifier si j'étais mort ._

_-HAYMITCH ! criais-je et il a rigolé avant de redevenir sérieux_

_-On sait que ton corps est très résistant , sinon comment en serais-tu encore là . déclare Peeta calmement ._

Aujourd'hui , je suis seule . On est lundi de mon 4e mois . J'ai décidé de continuer le livre des plantes tant que je peux encore me rendre en forêt . Alors , j'ai pris un crayon , le livre et ma veste . Je suis sortie dehors . La température à encore chuté . L'hiver vas être rude … Je traverse le Pré pour me rendre à la clôture . Je vérifie qu'elle n'est pas électrifiée . Vieille habitude . Le nouveau chef des Pacificateurs , Tony , me laisse traverser la clôture . Il sait que je n'aime que le tir à l'arc . Alors , il m'a demandé un jour , quelles sont mes heures de passage , pour la clôture et je lui ait répondu entre 8h et 16h en semaine .

Il laisse donc la clôture non électrifiée dans cet horaire là . Le reste , il l'allume parce que des gens auraient forcément l'idée de chasser , maintenant qu'il n'y a presque plus de limites .

Je me balade un peu partout pour identifier quelques plantes qui ne sont pas déjà écrites . Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à faire , alors , vers midi , je rentre chez moi . Je passe avant chez Tony pour l'avertir qu'il peut allumer la clôture . Il me félicite pour ma grossesse et je repars .

Bientôt , tout le monde le sauras . Je n'en ait aucune envie . Je veux vivre dans l'ignorance de tout ça !

Quand je rentre chez moi , j'ai la surprise de retrouver Peeta dans la cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner .

-Mais que fais-tu là ?! je lui demande

-Je n'avait aucun client aujourd'hui , et je me suis dit que ce seras sympa de passer l'aprèm ensemble.

-Peeta !

-Quoi ?

-Retourne à la boulangerie , tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça .

Je suis adossée à la porte de la cuisine , et lui il coupe des tomates . Je laisse tomber ma veste sur une chaise et me retourne vers lui .

-Comment ça j'ai pas le droit ?! rigole-t-il . C'est moi le patron , je peux faire ce que je veux .

Il s'avance vers moi et je l'embrasse . Il me fait un croche patte pour me rattraper et m'emmener donc au salon . Je rigole et l'embrasse encore et encore . Il rigole aussi . Il dépose sur le canapé et se positionne au-dessus de moi . Il couvre mon visage de baisers en terminant par ma bouche , et j'entoure son cou de mes bras . Quelqu'un nous interromps alors que j'allais mettre mes jambes autour de ses hanches .

-Oh noooon . Toujours quelqu'un pour nous interrompre . Cette personne je la maudit . dis-je

Peeta vas ouvrir et rentre dans le salon avec un carton .

-Je ne sais de qui c'est … mais c'est pour toi .

Il me tends le carton . Je lis le petit papier dessus . Je reconnais l'écriture . Je la reconnaîtrais entre milles pour toujours . C'est Gale qui m'a offert … J'ouvre le carton et découvre une série de doudous . D'ours en peluches à moutons en passant par des petits chiens . Il y en a dix . Je les ait comptés . Trois oursons , deux chatons , un mouton tout doux , trois chiens de différentes couleurs et un petit canard . Le canard me fait penser à Prim , je sourie . Peeta met la main sur mon épaule et me secoue un peu . Je me tourne vers lui , lui sourit pour le rassurer mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher . Un larme roule sur ma joue et s'écrase sur la peluche . Il prend un chien rose dans ses main et le sens .

-Oh , sens-moi ça ! il me le tends et je le sens .

-C'est de la fraise ?!

-En tout cas ça sent la fraise . Je me demande …

Il prend un chien vert et le sens ,il rigole et me le donne , je le sens . Il sent la pomme . Je prends le dernier , marron . Mais il ne sent pas le café comme je m'y attendait . Il sent le chocolat .

-Je me demande qui a pu te les envoyer … dit Peeta

-Je sais … c'est Gale . dis-je le regard vide .

-Ca veut dire qu'il est là ?!

J'écarquille les yeux . J'y avais pas pensé . Je me lève . En mettant mes chaussures , Peeta met une couette sur moi . Je le remercie et me rue dehors . Je ne voie d'abord personne , puis j'entends un bruit de couteau sur du bois quelque part sur la gauche . Je tourne la tête et voit Gale assis tranquillement sur le banc de mon perron .

-Hey ! Pourquoi t'es pas rentré ? lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui .

-Je me trompais …

-De quoi ? dis-je calmement .

Je vois du coin de l'œil que Peeta nous observe . Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir . Il pense peut-être que Gale a des sentiments pour moi . Mais il se trompe , Gale m'avait dit il y a longtemps , qu'il avait tourné la page .

-Je pensais pouvoir t'oublier , passer à autre chose mais je me rends compte que non . J'allais bien il y à deux jours , puis j'apprends que t'es enceinte . Ça m'a fait un choc , et je me suis rendu compte que ça fait mal de te savoir refaire ta vie avec un autre que moi . je veux parler mais il m'en empêche . Non , te fatigue pas . Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas de la même façon que moi . Et je n'attends rien de toi , juste que tu ne m'en veuille pas et que tu continues , malgré tout , d'être encore mon amie .

-Gale … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire .

-Rien . Je ne peux pas t'oublier si facilement . Il me faut du temps . J'espère juste que tu ne m'en veux pas .

Il se lève et veut partir mais je lui prends la main et l'arrête .

-Au fait , merci pour les peluches . J'adore les petits chiens ! lui dis-je

-Oui moi aussi je les aime bien . Quand je les ai vus j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi . Et au canard , j'ai pensé à Prim … dit-il en perdant immédiatement son sourire . Désolé .

-J'ai oublié Gale . Ne te stresse pas , je ne t'en veut pas .

-Merci . Alors … Ca vas ?

Il se rassoit auprès de moi . Et me regarde dans les yeux . Je détourne le regard et regarde les feuilles qui tourbillonnent dans l'air . Mes cheveux partent dans tous les sens .

-Oui . dis-je en mettant la main sur mon ventre . C'est juste bizarre .

-Bizarre comment ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je pensais des enfants et du mariage , tout ça … Tu le sais mieux que personne , je n'en ai parlé qu'a toi pendant de longues années .

-Pensais ? Tu ne le penses plus ?

-Non . Comment faire autrement ?! Je trouve ça bizarre mais agréable . J'aime ça en faite . Ca me change .

-J'ai lu des choses dessus . Tu vas baver …

-P'têt bien . dis-je en me tournant vers lui . Mais je m'en fiche . C'est , et ce seras comme ça .

-Je suis heureux pour vous . Même si je trouve ça trop tôt .

Je rigole et il rigole aussi . Ca faisait longtemps . On papote de nos vies et il me dit qu'en tant que responsable de la sécurité des districts , il doit vérifier le district 12 . Je me demande s'il vas faire une règle concernant la clôture . Je lui pose la question et il ris .

-Tu crois vraiment que je te déteste , c'est ça ?

-Non ! Mais je me demande c'est tout .

-Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas mettre l'électricité ! De toute manière , les gens ont trop peur de ce qu'il y a dans la forêt . J'en ai eu un aperçu en les emmenant dans le 13 .

-Oui , je sais mais Tony veut l'allumer .

-Je lui interdirais , point !

-Merci . Je n'ai rien à faire d'autre . Avant de devenir grosse comme pas possible , je veux en profiter.

Il repart finalement vers des mini hôtels qu'on a construit pour les touristes dans tous les districts . Les Hunger Games ont été diffusés dans le monde entier pour montrer la cruauté à tout le monde , et leur dire qu'on à sut se relever . Une idée de Paylor . Du coup , des gens du monde entier viens visiter notre district 12 parce que c'est Peeta et moi les plus importants là-dedans . Et surement les seuls encore en pleine forme , des autres vainqueurs je veux dire .

Je rentre chez moi et retrouve le déjeuner sur la table et tout ce qu'il faut . Avec Peeta qui a déjà commencé .

-Désolé , j'avais faim . m'explique-t-il

-C'est pas grave , il est 13h en même temps .

On mange et après je vais regarder la télé . Aux infos j'ai la surprise de voir un reportage du Capitole . Une photo de Gale avec mon petit canard en peluche dans les mains dans un magasin . La présentatrice croit qu'il a un bébé et qu'il ne la seulement pas dit aux médiats . Mais n'importe quoi ! J'ai envie de hurler qu'elle est débile , imbécile et j'en sais quoi encore ! Tous ces gens m'obsèdent . Bientôt ce seras à moi qu'ils s'attaquerons . Si Plutarch ose mettre un pied dans le 12 , et surtout devant chez moi , je lui tire une flèche entre les deux yeux .

Je m'endors sur le canapé , et suis réveillée par Peeta qui est revenu de son atelier . Il me porte jusqu'au lit , me couche dessus et s'allonge à côté de moi . Je me cramponne à lui et il prend dans ses bras . Il me fait un baiser sur le crâne et je me rendors .


	11. Chapter 11

Je réveille le lendemain avec un haut le cœur . Je vomis dans l'évier et me rince la bouche pour passer ce goût acre . Peeta est partis depuis un bon moment déjà . Il m'a laissé par contre une assiette de pains au fromage et des muffins aux myrtilles . Je me chauffe un bol de chocolat et mange mon petit-déjeuner . Je vois Haymitch monter les marches de chez moi . J'ai la flemme de me relever et de lui ouvrir . Je reste là pendant qu'il sonne . Il toque plus fort et je me bouche les oreilles.

Il vient à la fenêtre de la cuisine et m'ordonne de lui ouvrir . Je me relève comme je peux et lui ouvre.

-Mais tu faisais quoi au juste ? me demande-t-il

-J'avais la flemme de me relever . Je suis morte en quelque sortes . Je me sens molle .

-J'appelle Peeta ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire espiègle .

-Surtout pas ! J'en ai marre qu'il me colle tout le temps . Laisse-le travailler !

Il rit en rentrant dans la maison . Il me demande un truc à boire . Je lui dit que la cave est trop loin et qu'il n'a qu'à se servir . Il descend et je m'affale sur le canapé . Il revient avec une bouteille de whisky dans la main . Je lui tends un verre et il s'assois en face de moi .

-Tu voulais me voir ? je lui dit

-Oui . Ca vas te surprendre mais ,je suis allé a la presse ce matin .

-Ca me surprends en effet .

-J'essaye de changer mes habitudes . Pour ta progéniture … marmonne-t-il

-Quoi ? lui dis-je en souriant . Tu fais ça pour Peeta et moi ?

-Pour ton enfant imbécile pas pour vous ! Je m'en fiche de vous .

-C'est ça ! On est tes seuls vainqueurs , je sais que tu tiens à nous .

-On vas dire que je compte bien vivre longtemps , pour vous et pour connaître le bébé . avoue-t-il

-Il n'y a rien de mal à ça . On vas se moquer de toi . Arrête de te refermer comme ça sur toi-même !

-Je me fait la morale par une gamine qui elle-même s'est refermée comme une coquille i ans . Quand son chérie d'amour s'est retrouvé prisonnier du Capitole pendant la révolte .

-Ok . T'es venu pour …

-Pour te dire qu'à la presse j'ai trouvé ça .

Il pose sur la table basse qui nous sépare un magazine , qu'il a sorti de sa veste . Sur la couverture on voit Johanna . Je savais qu'Haymitch et Johanna avaient une liaison mais je ne pensais pas qu'il bavait sur elle dans des magazines .

-C'est Johanna et alors ?

-Tourne la page .

Je tourne la page et me découvre , avant , dans un spot de propagande que j'ai fait pour la rébellion . Je lis l'article . Les gens ont découvert ma grossesse , je ne sais pas comment . Il y a un commentaire d'une fan : « J'espère que cette fois-ci , elle ne vas pas perdre le bébé » . En dessous il y a marqué comme pseudonyme : lahachedelamortquitue . Je sais que c'est Johanna qui a écrit ça ! Il n'y a qu'elle pour rappeler mes faits de la rébellion . Elle trouve ça drôle ? Tant pis pour elle alors …

-Ils le savent ? Mais comment ? dis-je

-Aucune idée . En tout cas , j'ai pas vendu . Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Apparemment Johanna , ensuite je l'ai dit à ma mère mais je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait dit . J'ai appelé Annie hier soir , il y a Gale aussi … C'est pas possible ! C'est lui , c'est lui qui l'a dit !

-Calmos chérie ! T'énerve pas , ça excite le bébé .

-Comment as-t-il pu ?

-Qui te dit que c'est lui ?

-Parce que hier j'ai vu une émission où ils ont dit que Gale a acheté des peluches pour un enfant qu'il a gardé caché . J'en suis sûre que c'est lui !

-Mais , de toute façon , le monde l'aurait su tôt ou tard !

-Oui , sauf que là c'est différent . Il l'a dit pour sauver son image ! Il n'a pas pensé à moi , il a pensé à lui encore une fois , cet arrogant .

Je m'allonge sur le canapé et je réfléchit à une manière de résoudre le problème entre Gale et moi . Hier il est venu vérifier que même s'il fait une bêtise , je le pardonnerais . J'aurais du réfléchir deux fois avant .

Haymitch s'en vas et me laisse me reposer . Je m'endors et me réveille que parce que j'ai entendu une porte claquer . Je sursaute et me relève pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe . Il fait nuit . Déjà ? J'ai dormi toute la journée comme une souche ! Je vois de la lumière dans l'atelier de Peeta . Je rentre doucement et voit Peeta ramasser un pot de couleur bleu azur qui est tombé sur le sol et s'est étalé partout . Il grogne et quand il se relève il me voit adossée à la porte . Il est surpris et vient m'embrasser .

-Désolé , je t'ai réveillée .

-C'est pas grave , j'ai dormit toute la journée de toute manière .

-Je suis rentré tard aujourd'hui . m'affirme-t-il content de lui

-De combien de temps ? Trente minutes ?

-Non ! Une bonne heure !

-C'est déjà ça .

Je penche la tête pour l'embrasser encore , et encore et encore ….

-Ça te dit de manger ? Je parie que t'as rien mangé de la journée .me dit-il

-Juste le petit-déjeuner . Et je t'avoue que je meurs de faim . dis-je en me caressant le ventre .

Il se sépare de moi et se dirige vers la cuisine . Le téléphone sonne et je réponds . C'est Johanna .

-Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Espèce de …me crie-t-elle

-WOW ! C'est bon là ?! J'y ait pas pensé c'est tout .

-Oui mais j'aurais cru que je serais la première à le savoir , enfin après Peeta , et ta mère …

-En gros la troisième . D'ailleurs , j'ai pas vraiment apprécié ton commentaire sur le magazine de la Presse .

-Tu l'a lu ? Je savais que tu allais m'en parler .

-En fait , c'est Haymitch qui me la montré .

-J'en était sure aussi qu'il achetait les magazines avec moi ! Pervers …

-Je veux rien savoir ! criais-je et Peeta se précipite vers moi , je lui chuchote en posant une main sur le combiné . « Johanna » .

-Je te demandais donc , est-ce que tu vas bien , avec le bébé et tout ! me dit-elle

-Bien sur pourquoi ça n'irais pas ?

-J'en sais rien , je demande . Ça vous dirait de venir dans le 7 ? J'ai du temps libre et j'aimerais le passer avec vous deux .

-Oh ! C'est gentil Johanna ! Oui , on viendras . J'ai vu le 7 qu'à la Tournée de la Victoire . Je veux que tu me le présente sous toutes les coutumes … Sinon , tu connaîtras ce que ça fait d'avoir une flèche dans les fesses .

-Super ! Et pour la flèche , met la là où je pense !

-Quand veux-tu qu'on vienne ?

-Quand ça ? Euh … Dans la semaine ?

-Je vais voir et je te rappelle demain , ok ?

-D'accord . Alors à demain .

Je raccroche et je dîne avec Peeta . On mange des spaghettis bolognaise . Il me demande ce que j'ai dit à Johanna . Je lui propose d'aller dans le district 7 et il dit qu'il est complétement d'accord . A condition qu'on prenne autre chose que le train . Je trouve ça ridicule , et pas dangereux du tout ! Je finis mon plat et monte dans la chambre . Je rentre dans le dressing et me change . Je peux encore mettre mes vêtement qui sont souvent amples . Mais je n'ai plus de sous-vêtements qui me vont .

Le lendemain matin , Peeta est là à me regarder dormir . Je secoue la tête .

-Mais que fais-tu là ?

-On dirait que tu veux me chasser de la maison .

-C'est pas ça ! Mais et la boulangerie …

-J'ai des employés pour ça Katniss ! Et puis , tu es plus importante que la boulangerie … me dit-il en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille .

-D'accord . Alors tu pourras dire à tes employés de garder la boulangerie trois jours pour qu'on puisse aller rendre visite à Johanna ?

-Je préfère fermer trois jours ..

-Comme tu désires . Je meurs de faim … J'ai envie de crêpes .

-Tes désires sont des ordres mademoiselle Everdeen .

Il se relève et je vois son visage crispé . Je ne sais pas si le « mademoiselle Everdeen » à le même effet sur moi que sur lui . Je repense tout à coup au mariage . J'espère juste qu'il ne vas pas attendre longtemps …


	12. Chapter 12

**Je ma fait de la pub toute seule : lisez ma fic "La belle vie" .**

Je fais attention à ne pas manger trop de crêpes , parce que si je vomis , ce seras mal . Très mal … Peeta est en haut , en train de faire sa valise . Il descend dans l'atelier et ressort avec une petite valise .

-On parie combien que t'as mis plus de peinture que de vêtements ?

Il baisse la tête et la relève avec un sourire .

-Tu vois à l'intérieur ou quoi ? me demande-t-il quand il est à ma hauteur .

-Non, mais je ferais bien d'aller faire la mienne .

Je monte dans le dressing et prends surtout des vêtements amples . Genre une robe avec des froufrous et un t-shirt large . Je ne sais pas comment est la température au district 7 , alors je prends aussi des pantalons et une veste . Je prends des jupes et c'est tout !

-Voilà ! Chui prête ! dis-je et Peeta , qui avait mis ses chaussures en attendant , m'ouvre la porte

On croise Haymitch , bourré , et il nous regarde incrédule . Peeta prends ma valise et on s'avance vers lui .

-Vous allez quelque part ?

-Oh , c'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas !me dit Peeta . On vas voir Johanna au 7 .

-Et vous me laissez seul ici ? Vous n'avez pas peur que je fasse une attaque pendant votre absence ?

-HAYMITCH ! Rigole pas , c'est pas drôle ! criasi-je

-Calme-toi trésor . Wow … Tout doux , ça excite le bébé .

-Allez on y vas , j'ai hâte de partir d'ici .

-Bon voyage ! lance Haymitch quand on passe à côté de lui .

Pendant le trajet , je mange un cupcake et un pain au fromage qu'avait fait Peeta . Lui est allé dans notre compartiment et range nos valises . Ce train est plein d'émmotions , ma première Moisson , la tournée de la Victoire, ma deuxième Moisson … Je m'assois sur le fauteuil où j'étais assise le jour des 74e Hunger Games . Peeta revient et s'assois , lui aussi , à sa place d'avant .

-Comme je suis heureux que ça ait changé … soupire-t-il

-Et moi donc ! Mais il y a aussi de bonnes choses dans ce qu'il s'est passé . Nous .

Je regarde le paysage qui défile et il prend mon menton et m'embrasse . Il n'y a personne dans ce wagon . Alors j'en profite pour faire dodo . Je me dirige vers notre compartiment et m'allonge dans le lit .

Je me réveille , couverte du drap et habillée de mon pyjama . Peeta a dut m'habiller pendant que je dormais . Je regarde par la fenêtre du train . On est pratiquement à destination . Je vois les bois un peu plus loin . J'entends l'eau couler dans la douche et j'ai des pensées effrayantes ! J'ai jamais fantasmé comme ça , jamais ! Même si j'ai une envie énorme de me glisser avec lui sous la douche , je ne le fait pas . Par pur respect à moi-même . Je suis déjà enceinte !

Il sort de la salle de bain brusquement , ce qui me fait sursauter et me fait arrêter de marcher . Comme prise en flagrant d'élit .

-Oh , désolé . Je t'ai fait peur ? me dit Peeta , juste couvert d'une serviette autour de sa taille .

De l'eau goutte de ses cheveux blonds et tombe sur ses épaules . Il s'approche de moi lentement , sensuellement avec un sourire en coin . Je me rends seulement compte que j'ai la bouche entrouverte et je respire rapidement .

-Ce que tu vois te plaît ? me demande Peeta arrivé à ma hauteur , il me rapproche de lui en prenant mes hanches .

-Peut-être bien . dis-je joueuse .

Il veut m'embrasser , mais quand il arrive enfin à toucher mes lèvres , je tourne légèrement la tête et son baiser arrive sur ma joue . Je rigoles devant la tête qu'il fait , il est déçu .

-Mais … Et mon baiser alors ? demande-t-il

-On arrive . dis-je tendrement en lui montrant la fenêtre . Il se dégage de notre emprise et vas s'habiller dans la salle de bain .

-Mais … je dis quand il passe la porte de celle-ci

-On arrive . dit-il en imitant ma voix

Je prends ma valise et remet à l'intérieur les quelques vêtements qui ont été sorties . Peeta revient habillé d'un t-shirt rouge bordeaux et un jean . Il fait , lui aussi , sa valise et le train ralenti quelque peu .

On se dirige vers la sortie du wagon , Peeta portant ma valise aussi . Il met dans mes mains des lunettes de soleil . Je l'interroge du regard .

-Johanna nous as conseillés de mettre ça et de se déguiser un peu . Pour que , seul elle , nous reconnaisse . Tu voudrais qu'on te saute dessus ?

-NON ! je mets les lunettes sur mes yeux et me tourne vers le miroir du train . J'ai l'air de quoi ?

-Tu es magnifique . me susurre-t-il à l'oreille .

J'ai des frissons partout mais il arrête . Il prend mes cheveux et défait ma tresse en me disant :

-Les gens te connaissent aussi pour ta fameuse tresse , ça vas nous trahir !

-Tu penses à tout , hein ? On dirait que t'a fait ça toute ta vie .

-Je l'ai déjà fait UNE fois . En allant au district 12 . Haymitch me la conseillé et j'ai suivi son conseil .

Le train s'arrête complétement et les portes s'ouvrent . Je descends talonnée par Peeta . Je cherche Johanna du regard mais elle n'est pas encore là . Elle et sa ponctualité !

-C'est une grande , grande journée ! dis-je en imitant Effie Trinket et prenant sa voix aigüe .

Peeta rigole à côté de moi .

-Non mais sérieux là ! Elle ne peut pas être ponctuelle pour une fois dans sa vie ? J'ai faim et je suis enceinte !

-Moins fort ! me réprimande Peeta

-Oh ils savent tous déjà ! Tous les gens qui sont ici le savent déjà . Ah la voilà !

Johanna s'approche de nous essoufflée . Elle vient directement vers moi et me regarde de haut en bas en posant ses mains sur mes épaules . Arrivée à mon visage , je retire mes lunettes et lui fait un beau sourire et lui montrant toutes mes dents .

-Wow Katniss ! Tu es splendide ! Ça te vas à merveille le ventre rond .

-Et attends ! C'est que le début … dis-je

-Beau travail . dit-elle en se tournant vers Peeta . Mon pauvre , tu vas te retrouver avec deux filles . Peut-être pas que les trois prochains jours ! Mais aussi dans le futur . dit-elle en caressant mon ventre . Remet tes lunettes , toi ! me dit-elle en touchant le bout de mon nez .

Peeta rigole et on décide de partir . On marche pendant que Johanna nous raconte notre plan prévu pour demain .

-Vous devriez être levés à 8h précise ! nous dit-elle

-Quoi ? Mais c'est trop tôt ! dis-je plaintive

On arrive chez elle et elle nous fait visiter sa maison du Village des Vainqueurs . Elle nous désigne une chambre d'amis à l'étage et nous nous installons . Comme il n'est pas trop tard , nous décidons d'aller manger dans un restaurant .

**Je sais que ce chapitres n'est pas spécialement long mais , je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration et je parie mon chapeau que vous attendiez la suite ... **


	13. Chapter 13

Au restaurant , on ne porte pas de lunettes de soleil . Alors quand on s'assois à table , tout le monde nous regarde . Peeta et moi .

-Je déteste ça ! dit Johanna

-C'est pas toi qu'ils regardent … je rétorque

-Je sais ! Mais c'est insupportable . Si tu veux je peux … dit-elle en se levant

-Non . N'attire pas plus l'attention . je dis mais rien à faire , elle a déjà commencé

-JE POURRAIS AVOIR VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT ? crie-t-elle . ON AIMERIAS BIEN MANGER EN PAIX SANS ETRE DEVISAGES COMME CA ! MERCI , ET BONNE SOIREE !

Elle se rassois et passe sa main dans les cheveux . Peeta secoue la tête en souriant . Moi je prends ma tête entre mes mains .

-Ne dit surtout pas merci ! me dit-elle en souriant . Bon , et sinon , d'autres projets ?

-Quoi comme autres projets ? je demande

-Bah je sais pas , à toi de me le dire ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

-Rien . Rien pour l'instant . réponds Peeta

On commande à manger . Les gens ont arrêté de nous regarder . Mais j'en vois quelques un regarder au niveau de mon ventre .

On discute pendant tout le repas . Johanna nous raconte ce qu'elle fait pendant son temps libre . Nous on lui dit aussi ce qu'on aimerais changer dans la maison pour le bébé . Puis vient l'heure du dessert .

-Vous voulez un morceau sucre ? demande un serveur à Johanna quand elle commande un café .

-Avec plaisir . En hommage à Finnick Odair . dit-elle la main sur la poitrine

-Il est là le cœur . je lui dit en déplaçant sa main à la bonne place .

-En hommage à Finnick Odair . recommence-t-elle en fermant les yeux .

Je me souviens alors , du jour de ma rencontre avec Finnick . A l'Expiation , près de mon char . Il s'était pointé avec une poignée de cubes en sucre . Il m'en avait proposé un et j'avais refusé . On avait parlé . Ce temps-là me manque . Il s'est battu pour avoir un monde de liberté . Lui ne l'a pas eu , mais il n'a pas donné sa vie pour rien . Il a réussi pour son fils , pour des milliers d'enfants . Pour le mien aussi .

-Tu ne sais pas combien il me manque . dis-je

-Tu veux un morceau de sucre ? me demande Johanna en prenant une voix séductrice . Parle-moi de tes secrets et je t'offrirais la plus belle nuit de ta vie .

-Merci . Mais non merci . dis-je

On paye l'addition et on retourne chez Johanna . Avec Peeta on monte directement dans la chambre d'ami que nous a prêté Johanna . Peeta s'affale dans le lit sur le ventre et plonge sa tête dans les coussins . J'ouvre ma valise et prend mon pyjama . Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain . Quand je reviens , Peeta est toujours dans la même position et toujours habillé .

-Eh ! Tu te lèves ? je lui demande en poussant son pied pour que je m'assois .

-Mmmmm… Pas envie … grogne-t-il

-Pardon ? J'ai pas bien compris ? je demande

-Oh ça va ! il râle et se lève pour aller ouvrir sa valise et prendre son pyjama .

Pendant ce temps , je m'allonge dans le lit et me couche . J'ai pas fermé la lumière . Peeta reviens , ferme la lumière et s'allonge à côté de moi . Il me prends dans ses bras réconfortants et je me blottis contre lui .

-Reste avec moi . je lui dit

-Toujours . il me répond

Je plonge dans les bras de Morphée . Je me réveille à cause du réveil qu'à mis Johanna dans notre chambre pour qu'on soit debout à 8h .

-Allez les amoureux ! lance Johanna en entrant en trombe dans la chambre

-Mais Johanna ! crie Peeta en lui lançant un coussin mais elle l'esquive comme si elle s'y attendais

-Raté ! dit-elle en chantonnant .

Peeta lui relance un coussin et elle se le prend en pleine face . Je ris et me lève quand même . J'ai un haut le cœur et cours vers les toilettes pour vomir . Johanna et Peeta se précipitent vers moi et je me rince .

-Ça va ? me demande Johanna

-Ce sont les nausées matinales . J'y peut rien . je lui explique

-Tu en es sure ? Enfin , que tout vas bien ? me demande Johanna a nouveau

-Bien sur . Ça va je te dis . Peeta dis-lui .

-Elle à ça tous les matins Johanna . Si elle affirme aller bien , c'est que c'est vrai . On te laisse .

Il prend Johanna par la main et ils me laisse prendre une douche . En sortant de la douche , je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à mon ventre . Il est visible maintenant . Johanna toque à la porte .

-Grouille ! On part dans 10 minutes .

-J'arrive .

Je m'habille d'un jean , que j'ai du mal à fermer , et un t-shirt ample . Je descends dans la cuisine pour boire un chocolat chaud et on part .

-Alors , lahachedelamortquitue . C'est quoi le programme ? je demande .

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça . Ce seras un début . Puis , on doit marcher un peu .

-Ok , allez ! dit Peeta en s'avançant .

On suit Johanna dans le district 7 . Les gens nous dévisagent toujours . Peeta me prends la main et on marche à côté de mon amie . On voit apparaitre la forêt . Johanna donne un pass à un garde . Il le passe dans une machine et nous dévisage Peeta et moi .

-Ce sont mes invités . On a le droit maintenant . Le règlement a changé je te rappelle ! lui dit Johanna

Il nous laisse passer et je regarde Johanna avec des points d'interrogation .

-Avant , on n'avait pas le droit d'amener des amis dans le lieu de travail . Avant de participer aux Hunger Games , je travaillais avec ma famille ici . C'est pour ça que j'ai ça ! me dit-elle en me montrant son pass

On se balade dans la forêt et Johanna nous apprends à reconnaître certains arbres . Elle nous montre comment est fait le papier . C'est très TRES compliqué . J'y ait rien compris . Peeta est absorbé par une machine qui fait sortir le papier blanc . Moi je regarde plus les arbres que les machines .

Au bout de deux heures , on s'en vas . Johanna nous raconte sa vie avant les Jeux . Elle me demande de le lui dire aussi :

-Je vivais à la Veine et ma mère était en quelque sortes infirmière . Quand mon père est mort lors d'un coup de grisou , ma mère est tombée dans la dépression et ne faisait plus rien . Alors j'ai dû m'occuper de Prim . A onze ans . Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre . C'est là que j'ai rencontré Peeta …

-Avec l'histoire des pains , ouais je sais . Ils le racontent tous les ans à la télé . dit Johanna

-Puis j'ai commencé à chasser . J'allais dans la forêt avant , avec mon père . Il m'a appris pleins de choses utiles . c'est là que j'ai rencontré Gale et après on chassait ensemble . Tout le monde pensait qu'on sortait ensemble alors qu'on était juste amis !

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es si bien débrouillée dans tes premiers Jeux ! Je comprends mieux maintenant .

On arrive chez elle et on mange le déjeuner . Johanna nous laisse quand même un temps de repos . Genre une vingtaine de minutes avant d'aller plus loin que la forêt . Cette fois , on ne marche pas si longtemps . On arrive dans le centre-ville . Le seul truc qu'on avait visité lors de la Tournée . Je me rappelle l'hôtel de ville et les gens qui me huaient de dire ce que je pensais et non ce que Snow veut que je pense . On regarde les boutiques . Johanna veut nous entraîner dans un magasin pour enfants . Mais je l'en empêche en lui disant que c'est trop tôt . Elle est trop têtue (plus que moi) et elle rentre quand même . On est obligés de la suivre . Non , mais ! C'est qui qui attends un enfant entre elle et moi ?!

-Tu fais quoi là ? je lui demande quand elle prend des vêtements de bébé mixte .

-Je veux vous faire un cadeau . Pour elle ou pour lui plutôt . Vus que c'est pas toi qui vas porter ça ! me dit-elle en me montrant des petites chaussures .

Peeta soupire mais je vois bien son petit sourire . La vendeuse ne fait aucune remarque quand Johanna lui fait un regard noir . Elle paye et on ressort . Elle me met dans les mains le sac et on retourne chez elle vers 16h .

Elle se fait un café et un pour Peeta aussi . Moi je mange des biscuits . Je lis un magasine . Peeta est assis à côté de moi dans le salon , un bras autour de mes épaules . Je défait ma tresse . Johanna lui passe sa tasse de café .

-Dites-moi , vous êtes allés chez Annie ? Pour voir Finn ? nous demande Johanna

-Non , mais j'ai une photo de lui . Elle me l'a donné pour que j'écrive sur lui dans le livre que j'ai commencé . je lui réponds en lisant toujours le magasine .

-Et moi ? Je suis dedans ? me demande-t-elle

-Bien sur . Tout le monde y est ! Pas spécialement l'homme qui m'a acheté un jour une dinde . Mais genre tous ceux qui ont une importance dans l'histoire .

Elle hoche la tête et mange quelques biscuits avant de déclarer :

-Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux . J'ai pleins d'informations en stock ! dit-elle en tapant son front avec un biscuit

-D'accord . Je l'ai emmené . Si tu veux on peut commencer tout de suite .

-Oui je veux bien . dit-elle en se levant pour aller poser sa tasse dans l'évier .

Petta vas laver la vaisselle et je monte à l'étage pour prendre le livre . Je m'installe à côté de Johanna. Peeta reviens et nous aide pour les dessins . Il n'avait pas fini celui de Rue . Alors Johanna et moi le laissons finir avant de commencer à écrire .

-Tu fais ça de tête ? Pas de modèle ? demande Johanna surprise .

-Oui mais j'aurais besoins de quelques photos aussi . lui dit-il

Il est très concentré . Complétement dans son monde . Pendant qu'il travaille , je m'autorise un sourire . Johanna me pousse légèrement pour que je revienne à moi . Je ris parce qu'elle me regarde bizarrement et elle rigole aussi au bout d'un moment . Peeta relève la tête de son dessin et nous regarde nous esclaffer .

-Vous rigoler de moi ? demande-t-il

-Non . Moi je rigole d'elle . Mais elle je ne sais pas pourquoi elle rigole . réponds Johanna en rigolant

-Je rigole de toi ! je dis entre deux fou rires .

Peeta secoue la tête et retourne à son dessin . J'arrête de rigoler . Bientôt suivie de Johanna . Mais elle glousse encore et du coup ça me reprends . Je mange encore des biscuits et j'ai failli m'étouffer quand elle a sorti un son étrange . Elle gloussait et c'était entre le soupir et le rire .

-Bon vous avez fini ? Ca me déconcentre ! dit Peeta

-Arrête d'être si sérieux ! le réprimande Johanna . Pour une fois que j'arrive vraiment à m'amuser . Et non faire semblant de rire dans ces émissions débiles et complétement inintéressantes . dit-elle en retrouvant son calme .

-Mais oui ! Tu m'a déjà vue rigoler comme ça ?! je demande à Peeta

-Non mais là , tu vois , je travaille !

On arrête de rire et il nous passe le livre pour écrire . Je prends le livre depuis le début et tourne les pages . Elle m'arrête quand elle a une info à me dire (que je n'ai pas encore écrit) . Elle m'arrête pour Chaff . Elle le connaissait pour avoir participer avec lui , comme mentors , lors des 74e Hunger Games . MES Hunger Games . Je tourne encore les pages et Johanna m'arrête sur la page d'Haymitch .

-Si c'est pour dire que tu avais des relations avec lui , c'est pas la peine . Te fatigue pas , je n'écrirais pas ça ! je lui dit

-Qui dit que j'en « avais » mademoiselle ? J'en ait  des relations avec lui .

-Ok ! C'est bon , ta bouche ! je lui dit en me bouchant les oreilles

Elle me dit d'écrire ses Jeux . C'est vrai que je ne les ait pas décris alors que Peeta et moi les avons regardés en replay lors de notre deuxième Moisson . Je les écrit donc .

On finit par s'arrêter et d'aller nous coucher . Il fait tard . Je monte dans la chambre d'amis avec Peeta et on s'endort rapidement .


	14. Chapter 14

On est rentrés au 12 hier . Et ce matin j'ai une échographie à passer pour savoir le sexe du bébé . Ohlala ! C'est trop bizarre de parler comme ça ... Mon bébé . Peeta s'est levé tôt aujourd'hui . Mais il n'est pas allé à la boulangerie . Il n'attends plus que le moment d'aller chez le médecin . Avec Johanna on a acheté des vêtements de grossesse parce que je ne rentre plus dans aucun jean et aucun sous-vêtements . Surtout pour les soutien-gorge .

Je descends les marches pour aller manger . J'ai très faim . Peeta est dans la cuisine et prépare des petits pains . Il en fait tous les matins . A croire que c'est une deuxième boulangerie ! Bon , je ne vais pas m'en plaindre , parce que c'est surtout moi qui les mange ses pains . Alors , quand je rentre dans la cuisine , en pyjama , Peeta rejette la pâte qu'il avait dans les mains et viens m'embrasser . Je gémis … de mal ! Peeta se sépare de moi et me regarde inquiet . J'ai plus mal . Je mets mes mains sur mon ventre et regarde Peeta avec un sourire .

-Il a bougé ! je lui dis et il pose direct ses mains sur mon ventre .

Je déplace sa mains droite pour qu'il puisse sentir le bébé . D'ailleurs il donne un coup de poing quand Peeta touche l'endroit où j'avais senti un coup . Il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles . Et regarde mon ventre .

-J'ai faim Peeta . Je peux rentrer dans la cuisine ? je lui demande parce qu'il me gêne le passage .

Je le vois qui sourit toujours . Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'il n'a pas dit un mot . Il doit être tellement heureux que je lui ait enlevé les mots de la bouche. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je dis « il » quand je parle du bébé . Eh bien , j'aimerais que ce soit un garçon . Un mini Peeta .

Haymitch rentre chez nous . Il fait ça tout le temps maintenant . Il s'assois à côté de moi à la table . Il me regarde avec un sourire .

-Alors les tourtereaux . Vous devez aller chez le médecin ?

-Tout à l'heure . je lui réponds en mordant dans le pain au fromage .

-Et vous pariez sur quoi ? Fille ou garçon ? nous demande-t-il

-On ne parie pas . lui réponds Peeta en s'asseyant lui aussi

-Oh c'est dommage … Parce que tout Panem fait des paris !

-Ah bon ? je lui dit impressionnée . Et ils choisissent plutôt quoi ? certes je n'aime pas ça , mais tant qu'ils ne viennent pas ici ça me convient .

-Garçon . me répond Haymitch . Je trouve ça ridicule . Moi je parie sur fille .

-Moi aussi . dit Peeta en finissant son café .

-Et toi Katniss ? demande Haymitch

-Je sais pas . Garçon ?

Peeta me sourit et Haymitch nous regarde attentivement .

-Et si je vous laissait vous préparer ? Vous êtes obligés de venir chez moi après le rendez-vous . C'est un ordre ! nous dit Haymitch en s'éloignant .

Le bébé a encore bougé sur le chemin . c'est un peu gênant , mais très agréable . On rentre chez le médecin et je dois m'allonger sur un lit . Je soulève mon t-shirt et le docteur dépose un gel bleu froid sur mon ventre . Il met une machine sur mon bidon rebondi et nous montre une télé . Je regarde . On ne distingue rien . Peeta me prend la main . C'est blanc , noir ou gris . Puis je vois un tout petit corps . Peeta se redresse et je souris . J'ai mal aux joues à force de sourire pour un petit rien .

-Voilà . C'est votre bébé . Voulez-vous savoir son sexe ?

Je vois dans les yeux du docteur qu'il veut qu'on dise oui . Même s'il le sait probablement déjà ce que c'est . Tout Panem a parié pas vrai ? J'interroge Peeta du regard . Il hoche la tête en souriant timidement .

-Oui . je réponds au docteur .

-Alors … C'est une petite fille . Félicitations !

Peeta me sourit et je lui sourit aussi . Je ne suis pas déçue , je m'en fiche que ce soit une fille ou un garçon .

-Je savais que ce serais une fille ! dit Peeta

Le docteur rit et me passe une serviette pour que j'essuie le gel de mon ventre . Je me relève et remt mon t-shirt comme il faut .

-On ne voudrais pas que ça se sache tout de suite . je dis au docteur

-Je suis tenu au secret de l'état . Je ne dirais rien .

-Merci . A bientôt .

On part en direction de village des Vainqueurs . Haymitch est sur son perron et nous attends . Il est sobre . On s'assois près de lui .

-Tu avais raison Haymitch . C'est une fille . je lui dit

-Je vous félicite les enfants . Et si on fêtait ça ?

-Reste sobre au moins jusqu'à la fin de la journée s'il te plaît . je lui dit

-Oh ça va … il sort une bouteille de vin et je m'éloigne de lui

-Je vais prévenir les autres . je dis à Peeta

Je rentre dans la maison et appelle d'abord ma mère . Elle me dit qu'elle est très heureuse pour nous mais qu'elle ne peut pas venir pour l'instant . Je ne suis pas surprise , je le savais qu'elle ne viendrais pas . Ensuite j'appelle Johanna .

-Tu es la troisième tu vois ! je lui dis

-C'est génial Katniss . Je suis heureuse pour vous .

J'appelle Annie qui me passe Finn junior et on parle tous les deux :

-Tu as un petit bébé dans le bidon ? me demande-t-il

-Oui . Et c'est une petite fille . Tu aimes bien les petites filles ?

-Oui , mais moi j'aurais aimé un petit garçon . Pour jouer avec lui .

-Finn ! j'entends Annie gronder son fils et je rigole

-Ca va Annie , moi aussi j'aurais aimé un petit garçon . Mais les filles j'aime bien aussi !

Du haut de ses 4 ans , Finn ressemble traits pour traits à son père . Finnick aurait été très content de voir son fils . Et s'il y a une vie après la mort , je pense que Finnick est en train d'observer son fils depuis le ciel .

Je dis au revoir à Finn et appelle Effie . Elle et moi avons repris contact depuis que le Capitole est au courant pour ma grossesse . Bon , je ne parle pas vraiment . J'écoute simplement ce qu'elle me dit . Quand je lui dit que j'attends une petite fille , elle sort un cri aigüe et me dit « tu vas pouvoir jouer à la poupée avec elle ! » Hourra …

POV Peeta :

Haymitch boit au goulot . Je regarde le vide avec un petit sourire . Je suis hyper content que ce soit une fille .

-Et sinon , c'est pour quand le mariage ? me demande Haymitch et je sors de ma rêverie

J'y ait déjà pensé . Mais je penses que ce seras mieux qu'on se marie après la naissance du bébé . Enfin , si Katniss accepte de m'épouser .

-Je pense qu'après la naissance du bébé .

-Et t'en a parlé à Katniss ?

-Non . j'avoue

-Bon , et bien . Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vous allez avoir un enfant Peeta ! Il est temps d'en parler tu ne crois pas ?

-Si . Mais je ne sais pas comment le lui demander

-Toi ? Toi qui te débrouille très bien avec les mots ? dit Haymitch et il pouffe de rire . Laisse-moi rire ! Peeta Mellark à court de mots . C'est la meilleure celle-là !

Je lève les yeux eu ciel et attends qu'il ait fini . Il s'arrête brusquement et me regarde . Il fronce les sourcils puis prends une autre goulée de vin .

-T'es sérieux ? me demande-t-il

-Oui . Très sérieux . Ok ?

-T'as qu'à lui acheter une bague et te mettre à genoux . Le truc classique quoi ? Ca ne te rappelle rien ?

-Si et justement je ne veux pas y repenser .

-Tu as de l'expérience Peeta . Tu l'as déjà demandée en mariage .

-C'était un mariage forcé . Et je ne sais pas comment en on serait sortis s'il n'y avait pas eu cette Expiation .

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Elle ne voulait pas m'épouser Haymitch ! Qui te dis que là ça a changé ?

-Déjà de un parce qu'elle t'aime . Puis la deuxième raison c'est qu'elle est enceinte de toi . Ce sont des raison suffisantes pour qu'elle accepte .

POV Katniss :

Je ressort dehors pour retrouver les garçons . Je m'assois à côté de Peeta et il me prend la main . Je souris et remarque qu'Haymitch nous observe .

-Et si on rentrait ? me demande Peeta .

J'accepte et dit au revoir à mon ancien mentor . Quand on rentre chez nous , je m'affale directement dans le canapé et m'endors . Je suis trop fatiguée .


	15. Chapter 15

On est en octobre . A mon 5e mois de grossesse . Peeta travaille à la boulangerie pendant que je lis dans la bibliothèque . Il ne fait pas froid , mais pas trop chaud non plus . J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer . Je descends pour voir Peeta . Il est sérieux et ne souris pas quand j'arrive dans la pièce .

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ? je lui demande

-Ça va , ne t'inquiète pas . Je vais très bien . il me regarde de la tête aux pieds . Toi aussi , tu rayonnes !

-C'est gentil .

Je ne suis plus si fatiguée . Le bébé n'arrête pas de gigoter et ça me fait mal au dos . J'ai besoins d'être assise tout le temps ! Mon ventre a encore pris de l'ampleur . Je mange beaucoup . Et le médecin m'a dit que le bébé entends tout et ressent ce que je ressent . Même qu'un jour j'étais en train de crier sur Haymitch pour qu'il arrête de boire , et le bébé n'arrêtait pas de bouger et donner des coups . En ébullition , comme moi . Je m'était calmée et je suis retournée chez moi pour dormir .

Peeta s'agenouille et pose sa bouche sur mon ventre . Il lui dit bonjour et dépose pleins de baiser sur mon ventre . C'est devenu une habitude maintenant . Le matin , le soir …

Je m'assois dans le canapé et recommence à lire . Mon ventre est pratique pour poser mon livre ! Peeta rigole de moi et pendant que je lis , je me surprends à caresser mon ventre . Effie nous a envoyé un appareil photo pour me prendre en photo durant la grossesse et après . Avec le bébé .

Peeta me prend en photo et me demande si je veux quelque chose . Je lui dit que je ne veux rien . Il se lève et vas se chercher de l'eau . Avec Peeta on a décidé de s'occuper de la chambre du bébé le mois prochain . Johanna m'envoie pleins de vêtements pour bébé . Johanna est stérile , et elle me dit qu'elle achète tous ces vêtements pour se consoler . Je l'a comprends .

Je me réveille ce matin sans problème . Mes nausées ont pratiquement disparut . Pas complétement mais c'est moins fréquent . On est samedi , Peeta est donc à la maison . Je descends les escaliers et vais à son atelier . Il est en train de peindre un cerisier avec un geai moquer sur une branche . J'avale ma salive et encercle sa taille . Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi . Vers mon ventre .

-Bonjour ma princesse ! il embrasse mon ventre puis mon vers mon visage . Bonjour chérie … il m'embrasse .

On se sépare mais je veux encore goûter à ses lèvres . Le bébé donne un coup de pied et je me sépare de Peeta .

-Petite jalouse . je dis à mon ventre

Peeta rigole et m'enlace . Comme il peut . Parce que mon ventre est énorme et on arrive plus à se tenir dans les bras .

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et me prépare un petit déjeuner . Je regarde par la fenêtre , les feuilles tomber des arbres . Peeta me prend en photo au dépourvu . Je commence à chanter . Pour le plus grand bonheur de Peeta . Et du bébé ! Le plus souvent , je chante la chanson de la Valée .

On est en novembre .Mon 6e mois de grossesse. J'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin . Peeta ne peux pas venir à cause d'une nouvelle commande à la boulangerie . Je me dirige donc seule chez le médecin . Des gens me dévisagent , me félicitent et me saluent d'un hochement de tête .

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Everdeen .

D'accord . Peeta ne m'a toujours pas demandé en mariage . Les gens continuent de m'appeler Everdeen .

-Bonjour docteur .

Je m'installe sur le lit . Le médecin me mets du gel et installe sa machine bizarre . Il me dit que tout vas bien , que le bébé continue à se développer . Il me conseille de lui parler le plus souvent . J'enlève le gel de mon ventre et il me fait écouter le cœur de mon bébé . Il écrit des choses sur mon dossier médical pendant que je me rhabille . Il me fait prendre une prise de sang . Il me laisse retourner chez moi et me conseille de marcher , pour le mal de dos .

Je rentre chez moi et monte dans la bibliothèque . Annie m'a envoyé un livre avec des prénoms . Pour filles et garçons . Je m'installe confortablement sur le rocking chair et feuillette les prénoms . Peeta rentre à midi et on mange ensemble . Je m'assois sur le canapé du salon et reprend le livre . Peeta s'installe à côté de moi et on regarde ensemble des prénoms . Il note sur une feuille de papier ceux qui nous intéresse . Pour l'instant , il n'y en a pas beaucoup . En fait , il n'y en a aucun qui nous plaît . Je soupire et regarde Peeta .

-Ils n'ont que ça ? Je suis déçue …

-Mais non . On chercheras autre part . Au pire on trouveras tout seuls ! me dit-il

Il dépose une main autour de mes épaules et une sur mon ventre énorme .

-Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous chez le médecin ?

-Bien . Le bébé vas très bien . J'ai pu écouter son cœur . Elle grandit , et n'arrête pas de me donner des coups ! je dis cette fois en parlant à mon ventre

Pour prouver mes dires , le bébé frappe encore . Je soupire et caresse mon ventre . Haymitch entre en trombe et ferme la porte à clé .

-Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demande Peeta en se levant .

Haymitch est en train de fermer les volets et la porte du jardin à clé . Il demande à Peeta d'allumer les lumières . Il monte à l'étage et je devine qu'il fait la même chose qu'en bas . Il redescend et se poste devant nous .

-Surtout , ne t'affole pas chérie . Je contrôle la situation .

-T'a encore bu ? lui demande Peeta

-Non . Je suis parfaitement sobre . Par contre , il faut que je vous dise … Plutarch est dans le 12 .

J'ai une vague de hyperventilation . Si Plutarch est ici , il ne vas pas tarder à venir devant chez moi . J'essaye de respirer calmement mais j'ai de plus en plus chaud . Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec les journalistes . Ils sont là parce qu'ils n'ont rien appris d'autre sur ma grossesse .

-Merci Haymitch . je lui dit

-T'es sûre que ça va ? T'es toute pâle . Viens là .

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir venir dans tes bras , mais , comme tu vois , je n'arrive pas trop à bouger correctement .

-Oh ! C'est vrai .

Il s'assois près de moi . Peeta aussi . On regarde tous dans le vide en attendant un coup à la porte ou que les médias viennent devant chez moi . Au bout d'une demi-heure . Je me lève et me dirige vers une fenêtre . Haymitch a fait exprès de laisser une embrassure dans les volets pour qu'on puisse surveiller l'entrée . Je vois un hovercraft se poser dans le Pré . Je soupire et Peeta vient près de moi pour voir aussi .

-Je vais monter si ça ne vous dérange pas . je dis aux garçons .

Je monte les escaliers et m'allonge sur le dos . Je ne sens plus les petits coups de ma petite fille . Je caresse mon ventre et commence à fredonner une petite chanson . Elle se réveille et recommence à gigoter . Je souris et ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit . J'en sors l'appareil photo et me dirige vers la miroir de la salle de bain . Je retire mon t-shirt et me prend en photo de profil . Je regarde mon ventre . Je remets mon t-shirt quand j'entends des pas dans l'escalier . La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre sur mon chéri .

-Ils ne sont pas encore venus . Tu veux un truc à manger ?

Je lui sourit et l'embrasse . J'ai une envie particulière . Et très bizarre :

-Je veux bien une des olives . Pleins d'olives ! je lui dit en réfléchissant

Je sais pas ce qui me prends . D'habitude c'est un truc que je déteste . Là j'ai envie d'en manger des milliers .Peeta hausse les sourcils . Il me connaît aussi bien que moi . Il sait que j'aime pas ça .

-T'es sûre ?

-Ou alors du pamplemousse . On en a pleins et personne n'en mange à part Haymitch ! Des pamplemousses .

-Des ? Combiens ? dit-il en rigolant et je réfléchit

-Comme tu veux tant que c'est plus de 2 . Attends je vais descendre . J'aime pas rester seule .

Je descends avec lui et m'assois près d'Haymitch sur le canapé . Je ne sais pas comment me positionner pour ne pas avoir mal au dos . J'essaye toutes les postures . Au bout d'un moment je fout la rage à Haymitch :

-Bon t'arrête là ? Tu gigote plus que ta fille !

-J'ai mal . J'en ai marre …

Je trouve ma place . Les jambes repliés en arrière . Sur le côté . Peeta m'apporte les pamplemousses et bizarrement j'en ai plus envie ! Je les regarde avec dégoût . Peeta rigole et dépose les pamplemousses loin de moi . Il les donne à Haymitch qui les engloutis presque aussi vite que j'englouti du ragout aux pruneaux . J'ai un haut le cœur en pensant à la chose que j'aime le plus au monde (après Peeta , ma fille et Prim) . Je vomis dans la cuvette des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée . J'entends Haymitch dire :

-C'est à cause des pamplemousses ?

Je ne réponds pas et je me rince la bouche . Je vais dans la bibliothèque et prend le livre des prénoms . Je me rassois et recommence à lire les prénoms . Je ne sais pas ce qu'on attends exactement . Je commence à m'énerver parce que ça n'a aucun sens !

-Bon . Haymitch je pense que là , ils vont pas venir . Et c'est pas comme s'ils vont entrer de force chez nous ! Alors , soit ils se décident soit j'appelle Paylor ! je lui dis

-Molo chérie … Si tu y tiens , je peux rouvrir les volets et les portes pour qu'ils sachent que vous êtes là . A ton avis , pourquoi j'ai fermé les volets ? Ils sont peut-être déjà rentrés en pensant que vous êtes en vacances !

-Et c'est tout ? je lui demande

-Voilà voilou ! C'est tout chérie . Tu veux que j'aille vérifier ?

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée . Il ouvre la porte et j'entends la voix de Plutarch lui parler . Haymitch grogne un truc que j'ai pas bien compris . Peeta et moi nous regardons . Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et je soupire . Haymitch reviens vers nous .

-Bon mauvaise nouvelle . J'ai eu tort , ils attendaient que vous ouvriez la porte . Tu peux aller appeler Paylor .

Je me lève , mais ne me dirige pas vers le téléphone . Je vais vers la cuisine et prend le pot de miel dans le placard . Je l'ouvre , laisse le bouchon sur la table et retourne dans le salon . Haymitch et Peeta me regardent étonnés pendant que je plonge mon doigt dans le pot . Je le met dans ma bouche .

-Quoi ? Ca passeras peut-être mieux que le pamplemousse .

Je mange presque le quart du pot quand Peeta me l'arrache des mains pour le remettre à sa place .

-Tu sais que je peux toujours aller le chercher ? je lui dit joueuse

-Ça c'est ce qu'on vas voir … dit-il depuis la cuisine .

Je me lève accompagnée d'Haymitch et rentre dans la cuisine . Peeta est debout et bras croisés me regarde en souriant . Je soupire et cherche le pot du regard . Je le trouve sur le frigo . Je ne peux pas le prendre parce que mon ventre me bloque l'accès . Et j'ai pas le droit de monter sur une chaise .

-Je t'aurais bien soulevée , mais j'ai peur de m'effondrer chérie . me dit Haymitch

-C'était pas drôle . je lui dit . Peeta ! je grogne de frustration et je reçois un coup dans le ventre . Même ta fille n'est pas d'accord .

-T'a presque vidé le pot ! Si tu le veux tant tiens … me dit-il en me donnant le pot . Mais le médecin a dit qu'il ne faut pas trop grossir .

-Je te promet rien . Vus tout ce que tu me fais avaler …

Un coup à la porte me fait sursauter . Ce sont encore ces journalistes . Je pose le pot sur la table et me dirige vers le téléphone . J'appelle la présidente . C'est ça être quelqu'un de haut placé , t'attends même pas une sonnerie qu'on décroche le téléphone . Surtout que tout le monde veut savoir où j'en suis .

-Bonjours ici l'assistante de la présidente Paylor . Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Me passer la présidente elle-même . Je suis l'ancien geai moqueur et j'aimerais lui parler de deux ou trois trucs .

-Je vous la passe de suite . on entends un bruit sourd . Ici la présidente .

-Bonjour . C'est Katniss . Je voudrais vous signaler un petit , tout léger problème . Plutarch est devant chez moi et m'harcèle . C'est la violation de la loi . Je voudrais qu'il retourne dans son trou .

-Désolé Katniss . Mais Plutarch est devant chez toi avec mon accord . Je lui ait donné ce droit .

-Et moi on ne me demande pas ? Je veux qu'il retourne au Capitole tout de suite . Ou sinon c'est moi qui le feras retourner . Et je peux vous dire qu'il ne reviendras pas sain et sauf …

-C'est d'accord . Je l'appelle et lui demande de partir . A une condition . je retiens mon souffle . Que tu répondes à deux questions .

-C'est hors de question ! je m'écrie

-Alors dans ce cas , je serais obligée de le laisser au 12 .

Je réfléchit . Du chantage . Une contrepartie .Elle est futée la nouvelle présidente !

-D'accord , d'accord … Posez-moi vos fichues questions .

-Alors la première : « Après ce bébé , que comptez-vous faire ? »

-Euh … Il n'y a pas une autre question ?

-Non . C'est ça ou rien .

-Et si je n'en sais rien ? Je ne suis pas voyante ! Je sais pas , on verras .

-Deuxième et dernière question (il y a intérêt) : « C'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

-Fille . Vous allez faire partir Plutarch maintenant ?

-Merci et au revoir . elle raccroche

Je note qu'elle n'a pas répondu à ma question . Et si elle m'a piégée pour avoir des informations et me laisser ici avec ces journalistes ? Du coup , je stresse . Haymitch et Peeta font une partie d'échecs . Je regarde par l'embrassure de la fenêtre . Et vois Plutarch s'éponger le front avec une serviette et parler au téléphone . Il part en direction de l'hovercraft .

Je souffle et accours vers les garçons . Ils me regardent et retournent vers leur jeux .

-Ils sont partis ! je leur dit . Tu peux rouvrir les volets ? je demande à Peeta .

-Ouais attends . Je finis .

Haymitch glousse et je m'assois à côté d'eux . Je regarde un peu ce qu'ils font . C'est tellement ennuyant que je me surprend à rêvasser . Je finis par me désintéresser complétement . Je regarde un magasine en baillant . Ma fille dort , elle ne bouge plus du tout . Je sais qu'elle peut entendre , alors je commence à chanter . A fredonner plutôt . Tout en lisant mon magasine de bébé . Je sens des regards me brûler et je me tourne vers Haymitch et Peeta . Ils me regardent , Haymitch en fronçant les sourcils , Peeta en souriant . J'arrête complétement .

-Quoi ? Elle peut entendre , alors je chante .

-C'est bizarre d'entendre ce genre de phrases sortir de ta bouche . me dit Haymitch en retournant à son jeux ennuyant .

La journée se passe comme ça . Haymitch repars chez lui et on finis par rouvrir les volets . On monte nous coucher . Peeta fait son petit rituel et je m'endors .


	16. Chapter 16

Je me réveille le lendemain matin je me réveille de mauvaise humeur . Je ne prends pas la peine de m'habiller sachant que de toute façon je ne sors pas . Je prends juste mon peignoir et descend dans la cuisine . Peeta y est , je l'embrasse et m'assois face à lui . Je me prends la tête entre mes mains et soupire . J'ai mal au dos . J'ai mal au ventre . J'ai mal partout ! Pourtant , quand mon bébé bouge , je perds cette vision de ma grossesse et souris . Peeta à l'air contrarié que je ne mange rien . Mais il accepte quand même . Le médecin m'a dit que j'accoucherais en février . Vers la fin de février .

J'écoute de la musique quand Peeta rentre dans la bibliothèque avec le téléphone .

-Pour toi . me dit-il simplement

-Allô ? je dis .

-Salut Katniss . C'est Gale . Comment ça va ?

-Oh ! Euh … Ca va !

-Je voulais te demander de ne plus aller dans la forêt . C'est pour toi que je fais ça . On a découvert une maladie et il faut qu'on trouve ce que c'est pour la traiter .

-De toute façon je ne peux pas bouger . Alors prends ton temps ! Et sinon , toi ? Tout vas bien ?

-Bof . Le travail . Bon , il faut que je te laisse . Salut .

-Salut .

Je raccroche et je redonne le téléphone à Peeta qui est resté ici . Il me sourit et remet le téléphone dans la combine . Il revient et s'assois sur le sol et m'observe . Je rigole et il hausse les sourcils .

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? me demande-t-il

-C'est toi . Tu fais tout pour pouvoir m'observer , hein ?

-Bah , je viens de réaliser que dans 3 mois je ne reverrais plus ce beaux ventre . Alors j'en profite quoi ! me dit-il en posant son oreille contre mon ventre .

-Tu entends un truc ? je lui demande et rigole

-Si je te dis qu'elle chante tu me crois ?

-Non . C'est impossible .

-Je sais , c'était de l'humour ! Il faudrait qu'on réfléchisse à sa chambre tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui . J'y ait déjà pensé . Si tu es d'accord , tu pourrais faire des dessins sur les murs .

-Oui c'est déjà une bonne idée . me dit-il . Il faudra que je commande la peinture spéciale et on pourras commencer .

-Et pour les meubles . Je sais pas !

-On peut regarder ?! j'hoche la tête et on vas dans le salon pour prendre des magazines qu'Effie nous avait envoyé .

On choisit une table à langer mauve avec un matelas mauve . On regarde encore des vêtements . Peeta remarque des rideaux verts . Je les trouves beaux alors on les choisit aussi . On tombe tous les deux sous le charme d'un berceau magnifique blanc avec les draps lilas et avec un ciel de lit blanc . Il faut qu'on pense à protéger les prises électriques ! Alors on achète des cache prises . Un tapis vert et des jouets .

-Et des biberons ? Des tétines ? demande Peeta quand je referme le magazine .

-Ah oui ! je l'ouvre à nouveau et feuillette les pages . Alors …

On choisit différents biberons . De différente taille et couleur . D'ailleurs on prend un sac de voyage pour bébé . Des petites chaussures trop mignonnes . Une tétine avec un petit éléphant dessus . Peeta choisit des pots de peinture pour les murs.

On mange le déjeuner en parlant encore des meubles qu'on a vus .

-Tu penses que Johanna vas encore nous envoyer des vêtements ? Parce que sinon , on n'auras pas besoins d'acheter des bodys et tout ça … me dit-il

-Mmm … Je sais pas mais je compte arrêter ses ardeurs ! Parce que je veux choisir moi aussi .

En mi-novembre , ma mère nous rend visite . Elle est arrivée il y a deux jours . Les meubles sont arrivés hier et Peeta s'affaire dans la chambre qu'on a prévu pour le bébé , à monter le lit .

Ma mère et moi sommes dans la cuisine et je l'aide à éplucher des patates quand elle me pose une question qui me réveille d'un seul coup :

-Et pour le mariage ?

-Quel mariage ? je demande une fois sûre que Peeta n'est pas dans les parages

-Eh bien , je me disais que vous alliez vous mariez après ce bébé .

-Je sais pas , on verras . Mais ne lui en parle surtout pas , s'il te plaît .

Elle hoche la tête et on dépose les patates dans le four avec un poulet . Elle est tout le temps dans mes pattes . Elle me suit à l'étage , je veux vérifier où en est Peeta . Il est déjà en train d'installer le matelas et le ciel de lit du berceau .

-Wow , tu avances bien …

-Merci . C'est pas comme si j'ai fait ça toute ma vie , mais il suffit de regarder la notice .

Il me montre un petit livre et je ne pige rien à ce qu'il y a écrit . Il finit et me demande où le mettre .

-Et si vous le mettiez près de la fenêtre ? demande ma mère . Comme ça le bébé n'aura pas peur la nuit grâce à la lumière de la lune , et verras la lumière du jour en premier .

-Oui , c'est une bonne idée . je dis et Peeta déplace le lit près de la fenêtre .

Ensuite on le laisse tranquille continuer de monter la table à langer et l'armoire . Ma mère s'installe dans le canapé et regarde la télé .Moi je vais vérifier que le plat est prêt . J'attends dans la cuisine encore quelques minutes pour sortir le poulet du four . Je vais mettre la table et ma mère se lève soudainement et me prends les fourchettes des mains .

-Laisse , je vais le faire . Te fatigue pas pour rien .

Je soupire et monte prévenir Peeta que le déjeuner est prêt . Mais quand je vais sortir de la chambre du bébé , Peeta m'attrape par la main et m'embrasse . Je gémis , et j'ai envie de lui . Très envie . Mais ma mère est en bas et elle nous attends pour manger .

On descend finalement et je m'interroge sur ma mère . Sur sa santé . Elle est médecin , ok . Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle aille bien . Peut-être qu'elle est malade , ou mourante . Et c'est pour cela qu'elle est venue ici ! Pour profiter avant de quitter la vie ! _Arrête Katniss , tu te fais des idées ! Ta mère vas très bien , regarde ! Elle sourit tout le temps … Ne t'en fais pas . Tu peux lui poser la question ._ Ça c'était bizarre . La petite voix en moi me conseille de lui demander si tout vas bien .

-Maman ? Est-ce que ça vas ? Dans les 4 ? je lui demande

-Oui , tout vas bien chérie . Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je sais pas . Je m'inquiète c'est tout ! Tu ne te sens pas seule ?

Elle réfléchit longtemps . Est-ce que c'est mauvais signe ? Est-ce qu'elle me ment ? Aucune idée , et la petite voix ne veux pas me conseiller à nouveau !

-Je dirais que je passe beaucoup de temps avec les malades . Alors je suis bien entourée …

J'hoche la tête et on continue de manger en silence . Après le repas , je fais la vaisselle pendant que Peeta s'occupe de la chambre du bébé et que ma mère est dans sa chambre .

Quand j'ai finis de laver la vaisselle , je monte voir Peeta . Il est en train de lire la notice . Il lève les yeux vers moi , me sourit , et retourne à son occupation .

-Tu veux commencer à peindre ? me demande-t-il

-Oui . Si ça peut t'aider . Mais dis-moi comment faire parce que je ne m'y connais pas …

Il prend un pot de couleur mauve (on s'était mis d'accord pour les couleurs ensemble) et en mets dans un récipient rectangle . Il prend un rouleau pour peinture et le met dans la peinture . Il enlève le surplus et étale la peinture sur le mur en face de lui . Il me tend le rouleau et je commence à peindre . C'est étrange comme impression . J'ai l'impression de me sentir plus forte que le mur (ce qui est faux) . Je suis en train d'étaler une nouvelle couche quand Peeta me met de la peinture sur le nez .

J'arrête mon activité . J'ai la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux fermés pendant que Peeta rigole . Je mets ma main à plat dans la peinture et je l'étale sur les joues de Peeta qui serre très fort ses yeux . Je rigole .

-D'accord . Tu veux jouer à ça ? me demande-t-il sur un ton de défis.

-C'est toi qui a commencé . je lui dis une fois calmée .

-Et c'est moi qui vas finir .

Il plonge son doigt dans la peinture et m'en met sur le visage . Je replonge ma main dans la peinture et l'étale sur son t-shirt . Il rigole , peut-être à cause de ma tête . Je me venge sur ses bras . Il soulève mon t-shirt . Je m'arrête complétement . Il plonge son doigt dans la peinture et il écrit : « Je vous aime maman , papa » avec un cœur au niveau de mon nombril . Je suis à deux doigt de l'embrasser quand ma mère fait irruption dans la pièce .

-Mais regardez-moi ce bordel ! dit-elle . Non , mais … Il n'y auras plus de peinture pour votre fille si vous continuez . A croire que vous lanciez une nouvelle mode au Capitole … dit-elle en s'éloignant .

Je pouffe de rire pendant que Peeta retourne à son occupation . Je le vois se retenir de rigoler .

-Ca s'enlève au moins ? je lui demande

-A mon avis oui . Parce que c'est de la peinture pour bébé .

-A ton avis ? Mais , et si jamais ça s'enlève pas ?

-Eh ben vas te laver maintenant … me répond-t-il comme si c'était évident .

Je cours dans la salle de bain et me met sous la douche directement . La peinture s'enlève petit à petit . Je frotte sur mes joues pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de mauve . Je finis par un coup de jet d'eau froide sur mes pieds et me sèche . Je me regarde dans le miroir pour chercher s'il y a encore des traces de peinture . Non . Alors je m'habille et rentre à nouveau dans la future chambre de ma fille pour continuer la peinture .

-Ca s'enlève si tu y vas tout de suite Peeta . je lui dit une fois rentrée

-Ok , j'y vais alors .

Il se lève et se lave dans la salle de bain pendant que je continue de peindre .

-De vrais gamins , non mais je te jure … j'entends dire ma mère

Je rigole . J'ai presque finis la moitié du mur quand Peeta reviens . Seulement vêtu d'un pantalon

-Tu devrais mettre un t-shirt aussi . je lui dis

-Pourquoi ? Je te tente ?

-Non (si) mais je te rappelle que ma mère est ici .

Il se relève et part dans le dressing pour mettre un t-shirt . J'ai finis le mur et Peeta la table à langer . Il aurait pu finir plus vite s'il n'avait pas décidé de jouer avec moi . On remet la peinture qu'il reste dans son pot et on descend dans le salon . Ma mère était sortie dehors . Pour voir les lieux . Je regarde le plafond quand j'ai une révélation .

-L'espoir . je dis de but en blanc

-Quoi ? dit Peeta

-L'espoir . On pourrais appeler notre fille Hope .

Il réfléchit un moment .Regarde le plafond comme si je l'avais lu dessus et me regarde . Il sourit .

-C'est très joli . J'aime bien Hope .

Je lui sourit . Je m'allonge sur le canapé et il soulève ma tête pour que je la pose sur ses genoux . Hope donne des coup de pieds alors je commence à chanter la chanson de la Valée . Peeta qui connait la raison pour laquelle je chante , met ses mains sur mon ventre et souris quand il sent notre fille . Ma mère arrive , j'entends la porte se refermer . Elle se dirige vers nous et commence à pleurer

-Maman … je lui dit sur un ton de reproches .

-Désolé , je … vous êtes … oh !

Un flot de larmes coulent sur ses joues et je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et de faire une remarque qui tue . Elle vas se préparer un café et en en fait un aussi pour Peeta .

_Deux semaines plus tard :_

J'étais ce matin chez le médecin . Il m'a dit que ma fille se développe très bien . Elle mesure 33cm pour 900g . Il m'avait dit qu'elle peut ouvrir les yeux désormais . Et je lui ait posé une question bizarre : « Alors pourquoi on ne se souviens de rien à la naissance ? » .Je l'avoue , je m'en fichais un peu . Mais je sais pas , c'est sortis tout seul . Il a ris . Il m'avait demandé de bien manger . Il m'a montré ma fille . Elle suçait son pouce . Je sentais Peeta presque sur le point de pleurer . Mais il a fait preuve de ressources et a retenu ses larmes . Ma mère est partie hier . Ce qui est une bonne chose pour la majorité des cas .

Maintenant , on est dans la chambre de Hope et Peeta s'est mis à la peinture pendant que je range les vêtements . On a encore pas mal de choses à faire pour son arrivée . Il est en train de dessiner un arbre sur la porte . Je remarque qu'il fait un cerisier , comme on a pu en voir dans le 11 à la Tournée de la Victoire .

-Fait des geais moqueurs sur les branches . je lui dit en rangeant un body dans l'armoir

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui . C'est un symbole non ? Alors , si un jour elle sauras pour nous , enfin pour ce qu'il s'est passé , ce seras peut-être plus facile de lui expliquer .

J'y avais pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant . On seras obligés de nous rappeler du passé pour expliquer à Hope pourquoi les gens nous dévisagent dans les rues ou pourquoi on seras invités tous les ans à la fête de la fin du pouvoir de Snow . Parce qu'on est des personnages importants . Et je ne sais pas si je serais prête à lui en parler .

-D'accord . Si tu y tiens . me dit Peeta

Il dessine 3 geais moqueurs sur des branche différentes . Il fait des notes de musique pour dire qu'ils chantent et un des oiseaux est prêt à s'envoler . Je lui demande pourquoi il en a fait 3

-Un pour toi , un pour Prim et un pour Rue . Si ça ne te dérange pas …

-Non , c'est bon .

Je retourne vers l'armoire et me cache grâce à la porte pour ne pas qu'il me voit pleurer . J'essuie mes larmes et respire un grand coup avant de retourner prendre des vêtements dans les sacs . Il continue de peindre . Il fait un pissenlit avec des aigrettes qui s'envolent sur le mur de la fenêtre . Je le laisse continuer et me dirige vers notre chambre . Je me sens fatiguée et j'ai très mal au dos .


	17. Chapter 17

Le mois de novembre passe . Je suis à mon 7e mois de grossesse . Le docteur m'a conseillé de faire ma valise pour la maternité pour au cas où Hope naîtrais plus tôt que prévu . Ce qui peut arriver et je ne m'inquiète pas . Bon ok , un tout petit peu … Comme on est en décembre , et que c'est bientôt Noël , on a invité nos amis et ma mère à fêter Noël ici , au 12 . Johanna et Annie avec son fils sont venus hier . Ma mère est censée arriver aujourd'hui . J'ai hésité à inviter Gale , mais Peeta a insisté .

_Il y a quelques jours :_

_-Je sais pas si je dois l'inviter . je dis à Peeta_

_-Comment ça ? C'est ton meilleur ami ! Il faut que tu l'invite . Comme moi je vais inviter Delly !_

_Il vas inviter Delly ? Je pense qu'on vas passer de très belles fêtes ! C'est pas comme si je n'aimais pas Delly . Mais elle me tape sur le système avec ses bonnes paroles . En trouvant toujours le meilleurs chez les gens ._

_-Je ne sais même pas s'il aimerais . _

_-Alors appelle-le et demande-le lui !_

_Alors j'appelle Gale . Il répond au bout d'un certain temps et me dit qu'il seras ravis de venir fêter Noël avec nous . Que de toute façon , il avait prévu de venir voir Hazelle et qu'au 2 ils ne savent pas s'amuser …_

Alors que je suis en train de placer des doudous dans la chambre de Hope , Johanna entre avec Finn dans les bras . Elle le tien sur sa hanche pendant qu'il regarde la chambre attentivement .

-Wow ! Elle jolie ta chambre . me dit Finn avec sa petit voix guillerette

-C'est pas ma chambre . C'est celle du bébé . je lui dit en m'approchant de lui .

-C'est Peeta qui a dessiné ça ? me demande Johanna en touchant les geais moqueurs .

-Oui , mais j'ai peint le mur en mauve . dis-je fière de moi .

-Bravo et ça a fini comment ? C'est Peeta qui l'a fini ?

-En bataille de peinture …

Elle rigole . Finn s'agite , il donne des coups de pieds dans le vide . On le regarde toutes les deux et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemble vraiment à Finnick. Je ne sais pas comment fait Annie pour supporter ça .

-Oh mais t'arrête de gigoter toi ? lui dit Johanna en s'énervant .

-Alors dépose-moi sur le sol . dit-il en s'agitant encore plus

Johanna le pose sur le sol et se tourne vers moi . Elle me sourit puis vas regarder de plus près les jouets que je rangeais . Finn est en train de jouer sur le sol à la petite voiture. Il me la montre en rigolant .

-Tu sais ce qu'elle fait ma voiture ? je secoue la tête . Elle fait la course comma ça vvvvrrrouuumm !

-Finn ?! crie Annie depuis l'escalier

-Je suis là , maman ! Dans la chambre de Hope .

Annie monte l'escalier et vient dans la chambre . Elle sourit devant les dessins sur les murs . Je suis agenouillée à côté de Finn .

-Elle est magnifique la chambre … me dit-elle . Finn , il faut qu'on aille manger . Tu viens ?

-Je veux pas manger ! dit-il en se relevant . J'ai pas faim ! dit-il en tapant du pied

-Si , tu viens . Ou sinon je demande au père Noël de reprendre les cadeaux qu'il a pour toi . lui dit Annie en lui tendant la main .

Finn croise ses bras et boude . Il ressemble à son père . Vraiment ! Je me relève et dépose mes mains sur mon ventre . Hope n'arrête pas de bouger . Je m'assois sur le petit canapé de sa chambre . Je grimace , elle a donné un gros coup de pied . Johanna le remarque et dépose le petit canard que m'a offert Gale et vient près de moi .

-Tu veux que j'appelle Peeta ?

-Non , c'est bon . Elle bouge trop c'est pour ça .

-Bon .

Elle se relève et retourne à son expédition . Finn et Annie sont toujours là , et Finn refuse de bouger . Oh ! Si Hope seras comme ça …

-Eh Finn ?! je lui dit et il se retourne . Si tu vas manger maintenant , tu pourras revenir plus vite ici .

Il me regarde puis baisse la tête . Il prend la main de sa mère et ils s'en vont .

-Merci ! me chuchote Annie et je lui fait un sourire .

Annie , Finn et Johanna habite pour les vacances dans ma maison . Delly dort chez elle et Gale chez Hazelle . Il y a une fine couche de neige dehors et Finn est très content . Au 4 il fait une chaleur épouvantable même en hivers . Alors j'imagine que Finn saute de joie . Je le vois par la fenêtre qu'il agace Annie quand il saute sur le dos dans un tas de neige . Je rigole et regarde Johanna qui me regarde .

-Quoi ? je lui demande

-Rien . Je me dit que c'est trop bizarre .

-De quoi ? Que je sois enceinte ?

-Que Peeta te change comme ça .

-Comment comme ça ?

-Vous allez avoir une fille alors que tu t'étais juré ne jamais en avoir . C'est changeant .

Je soupire parce que c'est vrai . Avec Peeta je m'autorise tout . Elle part .

-J'y vais aussi . J'ai faim . A toute !

Hope est capable de reconnaître le jour de la nuit . Et le goût de certains aliments . C'est le docteur qui me l'a dit . Et là, j'ai envie de fraises alors qu'on est en plein hivers . J'ai vraiment envie d'en manger , et je souffre parce que ça m'est inaccessible . Peeta et moi mangeons . Ma mère nous appelle pour qu'on aille la chercher . Je préviens Annie et Johanna qu'on est partis chercher ma mère à la gare . Quand elle me voit elle me sourit et fait la bise à Peeta qui prends sa valise .

Elle me raconte de nouveau sa vie au 4 et me tends un paquet . Je fronce les sourcils et elle me dit de l'ouvrir quand on seras à la maison . Arrivés là-bas , Peeta vas déposer la valise de ma mère dans la chambre d'amis et je me dirige vers la cuisine avec le paquet en mains . Je l'ouvre et découvre … DES FRAISES ! Au 4 il y en a et ma mère a pensé à moi .

-Oh , c'est trop gentil ! j'embrasse ma mère et mets directement une fraise dans ma bouche .

Je soupire de bonheur et en prends une deuxième . Je n'en mange pas plus pour en garder un peu . J'appelle Annie et elle arrive 5 minutes plus tard avec Finn dans les bras et Johanna sur les talons . Ma mère s'extasie sur Finn . Johanna vient vers moi et me pique une fraise .

-Hé ! C'est pour moi ça ! je lui dis

-Radine .

-Non , mais …

-Je plaisante banane !

Je regarde le sol , la bouche entrouverte . Je me tourne vers elle et lui dit tranquillement , sans appel :

-J'ai envie de bananes …

-Oh t'es impossibles ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel .

Peeta redescend et Finn se jette directement dans ses bras . Il le soulève et joue à l'avion avec lui . Finn rit aux éclats et Annie aussi . Annie vas beaucoup mieux depuis que Finn est là . Elle n'est plus si étrange comme l'Annie que je connaissait . Elle a du se débrouiller toute seule avec Finn .

Je m'allonge sur le canapé en résistant à l'envie de manger des bananes . Ma mère est montée ranger ses affaires et Peeta joue avec Finn . Annie est allée aux toilettes et Johanna regarde la télé . Je ferme les yeux quand deux petites mains se posent sur mes joues . Je souris quand je vois la petite tête de Finn , il est très sérieux . Ses lèvres sont pincées et il fronce les sourcils . Il joue avec mes joues .

-Finn ! le gronde sa mère

-Non c'est bon , Annie . Laisse-le , ça me fait du massage . je dis

-Tu viens jouer avec moi ? me demande Finn

-Oui, allez. Dans la chambre de Hope ! je dis en me relevant et en prenant Finn par la main.

On monte tous les deux comme on peut. Lui parce que les escaliers sont trop grands pour lui et moi parce que mon ventre me fait mal.

Il court, une fois arrivés sur le palier, dans la chambre de ma fille. Il se poste devant le berceau et pose le petit chien marron dedans .

-Ouaf ! Il fait dodo ! me dit-il en désignant le chien avec son petit index .

-Tu veux voir un truc ? il hoche la tête doucement , timidement . Sens le petit chien .

Il l'approche de son nez , méfiant . Ses yeux pétillent et il rigole avant de me le passer pour que je le sente aussi .

-Ça sent le chocolat ! dit-il . MAMAN ! crie-t-il

-C'est quoi ? me demande Johanna qui est arrivée avant Annie .

-Les chiens sentent un fruit ou le chocolat . je lui réponds . C'est Gale qui me les a donnés.

-Oh ! Fait voir ! elle prend le chien rose et le sens .

Annie monte en courant pour voir Finn . Elle soupire et rigole quand il lui passe le chien . En fin de soirée , Annie , Finn et Johanna partent vers ma maison .

Le lendemain matin , le 24 décembre , on décore le sapin de Noël . Peeta allume le feu de la cheminée et je décore le sapin avec Finn . Il monte sur une chaise pour pouvoir accrocher des boules de Noël . Il en a fait à la maternelle ,alors il en accroche aussi . Annie est dans la cuisine et aide ma mère a préparer le dîner . Gale viendras demain matin . Peeta relève Finn pour qu'il puisse atteindre le bout du sapin et accrocher un ange . Johanna met la table et Delly , qui est venue tout à l'heure , m'aide avec Finn .

Il est 16h un truc comme ça . Et avec Finn on décide d'aller dehors jouer dans la neige du jardin . Je m'occupe beaucoup de Finn depuis qu'il est ici . Et j'avoue que j'aime bien . Il s'allonge dans la neige et fait un ange . Et moi je m'assois sur le banc .

-Pour papa . me dit-il et je fond en larmes

C'est pas comme si Finnick et moi étions hyper proches , mais disons qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé pendant la guerre et je l'apprécie pour ce qu'il a fait . Finn s'approche de moi et essuie mes larmes avec ses moufles .

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Non . T'en fais pas … je lui sourit et lui donne un bisou sur le nez .

Il repars jouer dans la neige . Annie viens près de moi et nous regardons Finn faire un mini bonhomme de neige .

-Pourquoi tu pleurais ? me demande Annie

-Finn a dit quelque chose qui m'a fondu le cœur .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il a fait un ange de neige et m'a dit que c'était pour son papa .

Une larme coule sur la joue d'Annie . Puis un flot . Je la prends dans mes bras et la rassure . Que tout vas bien , qu'elle se débrouille bien . Que Finn est très gentil , qu'il ne faut pas pleurer encore .

On décide de rentrer au bout d'une demi-heure et on s'installe directement sur le tapis près de la cheminée . Delly m'apporte un chocolat chaud . Elle s'assois près de moi et on regarde les flammes lécher le bois . Finn joue avec sa petite voiture et Annie regarde un magazine .

-Je suis contente pour vous deux . me dit Delly au bout d'un certain temps

-Merci .

-J'ai toujours aimé avoir une histoire d'amour comme la votre . Enfin , en excluant la guerre et la séparation . Mais votre amour est si puissant ! Je veux ça aussi et aucun garçon n'est apte à me donne cet amour inconditionnel ici , au 12 .

-Et tu as rencontré quelqu'un autre part ?

-Non .

Elle soupire et plaque finalement un sourire quand Peeta rentre dans la pièce . Haymitch toque à la porte et ma mère vas ouvrir . Il vient s'installer près d'Annie .

La dîner de Noël passe et le lendemain matin , on ouvre les cadeaux . Gale arrive avec de la neige dans les cheveux . Il a un sac dans les mains . Il s'assois près de Finn qui ouvrait son cadeau . Je suis dans les bras de Peeta . Finn ouvre son cadeau et ouvre sa bouche en grand quand il voit son dinosaure géant . Il se lève d'un bond et cours avec dans toutes la maison . Annie ouvre son cadeau . Puis elle appelle Finn , elle lui donne un petit paquet et elle lui dit de me le donner .

-Tiens , c'est pour toi . me dit-il .

-Merci ! je lui dit en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue .

Je l'ouvre , c'est un mini pyjama pour bébé avec des bonhommes de neiges . Je remercie Annie et on continue d'ouvrir nos cadeaux . Je remarque que Gale regarde Delly qui regarde Gale . Il y a de l'amour dans l'air . Je me retiens de ne pas sauter de joie et de dire à Delly que c'est le miracle de Noël . Non seulement pour elle , mais aussi pour Gale . Gale me tends un paquet en souriant . Je le prends en souriant . Ce sont des boucles d'oreilles .

-Merci Gale . je veux me lever pour aller l'embrasser mais ma fille ne veut pas . Désolé , je peux pas me relever.

On finit l'année dans la joie . Haymitch s'est retenus avec l'alcool et le nouveau maire a lancé des feux d'artifices à minuit . On a applaudit et fait la fête . Bon , pas moi . Parce que même si j'aurais voulu , je n'aurais pas pu . Hope n'arrête pas de gigoter . Alors je monte coucher Finn dans ma chambre . Il s'était endormis blotti contre moi . Je redescend et regarde tout le monde danser . C'est une danse où on doit s'échanger de partenaire à chaque refrain . Alors que Delly danse avec Peeta et Gale avec ma mère , le refrain arrive et ils doivent échanger . Delly rougis parce qu'elle danse avec Gale . Gale lui sourit et je souris . Peeta danse avec ma mère et Johanna avec Haymitch . Annie est montée vérifier que Finn est en train de dormir .

Le lendemain matin , je ramasse les assiettes et les serviettes . Je les mets dans l'évier et prends un balais pour balayer un peu . Ma mère se dirige vers l'évier pour tout laver . Peeta rallume un feu et je m'assois sur une chaise , trop fatiguée pour continuer . J'ai la tête qui tourne dangereusement . Ma mère arrive et me tends un verre d'eau . Une minute après je me sens beaucoup mieux .


	18. Chapter 18

Il me reste 1 mois ! Un mois et ma petite fille seras née . Peeta est tout le temps en stress . Je dois avouer que je lui en donne la raison . Ma tension monte dangereusement puis redescend . On a fini les préparatifs depuis longtemps . On a tout , il ne manque plus que le bébé . Mais elle ne se décide pas . Je suis sur la terrasse . Pour un mois de février , il fait très chaud . Bon , quand je dis chaud , c'est forcément 30°C ! Mais il fait meilleurs qu'en automne . Logique !

Bref , Peeta est à la boulangerie . Je suis sur la terrasse et bois une limonade . J'en bois beaucoup ces temps-ci . Mon dos me fait souffrir et j'ai hâte que ça se termine . Je dois être constamment assise sinon je me fatigue trop . Peeta insiste pour rester à la maison . Mais je lui ait dit qu'il doit y aller aujourd'hui et seulement aujourd'hui jusqu'à l'arrivée de Hope .

Non seulement je m'ennuie , mais je dois supporter Haymitch ! Il est là depuis ce matin . J'imagine que c'est Peeta qui lui a demandé de me surveiller … Il est assis à côté de moi sur le banc et sculte un bout de bois . Il me parle de ses projets d'amélioration de sa vie . Son projet ASV , comme il le dit . Il dit qu'il compte arrêter vraiment de boire (ce qui n'est pas encore commencé) et qu'il compte s'acheter des oies pour pouvoir s'occuper de quelqu'un .

-J'ai bien vous , mais vous êtes trop grands maintenant . me dit-il

-Oh , tu deviens nostalgique ? je lui dit en mettant ma main sur son épaule .

-Ouais , on dirais . Et je parie que vous n'allez pas me laisser Hope ?

-Aucun doute … je dis en m'adossant au banc .

-Tu vois ! Ma vie est nulle à chier .

En même temps , s'il n'était pas devenu alcoolique , les choses auraient peut-être pu être différentes . Il aurait trouvé quelqu'un . Mais avec Snow qui risquait de tuer tous ceux qu'il aimait c'était compliqué . Il n'a pas à se plaindre . Il aurait pu tomber plus mal …

-T'en fais pas Haymitch . On est là nous …

-Oui , vous allaient me laisser tomber dès que le bébé seras là !

-Mais noooon …. Je viendrais tous les jours avec elle si tu veux . Mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ? me demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi plein d'espoirs .

-Tu dois vraiment tenir ta promesse et arrêter de boire . Tu vas nettoyer chez toi et tu ne seras plus d'aussi mauvaise humeur !

-Ça fait beaucoup de choses …

-Bon , on laisse tomber la mauvaise humeur . Je ne pense pas que c'est négociable …

La discussion s'arrête là parce que mon ventre me fait horriblement mal . J'ai chaud et Hope me fait mal . Je sors un petit cri . Haymitch est affolé .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle … elle arrive ?

-Non …..

Je prends de grandes goulées d'air et ferme les yeux . La douleur s'est arrêtée . Je reprends ma température de départ . Haymitch se calme un peu mais est sur ses gardes . La douleur reprends presque 10 minutes plus tard .

-Bon , on vas à l'hôpital . me dit-il

-NON ! C'est rien …

-Alors j'appelle Peeta ! Je m'y connaît pas moi !

Il rentre en furie dans le salon . J'essaye de me lever mais je retombe . Haymitch reviens dehors . La douleur s'est arrêtée . Oh oh ! C'est mauvais signe . Enfin , si on veut . Ce sont des contractions .

On est à l'hôpital . Haymitch est resté à la maison pour prévenir tout le monde . Je suis sur un lit d'hôpital avec Peeta à mes côtés qui n'arrête pas de stresser . Hope fait des caprices . Le docteur a dit que c'est le début . Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter et que ça prendras su temps avant que Hope décide enfin à sortir . Peeta avait pris la valise de maternité . Je ne peux pas dire que je ne stresse pas non plus . On est là depuis 3h et rien .

Je m'endors mais je me réveille direct quand les contraction recommencent . Peeta appelle le médecin et les choses s'ensuivent …

_(note de l'auteur : je ne suis pas experte en accouchement , alors désolé pour les déçues …)_

Je suis dans la chambre d'hôpital qu'on m'a attribué avec Hope . Elle est née à 22h30 le 27 février . Elle est en pleine forme ! Les sages-femmes sont en train de l'habiller avec des affaires qu'on avait choisi pendant ma grossesse . Je me repose un peu …

Quand je me réveille , Hope est dans son petit lit d'hôpital . Peeta est assis à côté de moi sur un fauteuil et dors . Je souris à cette vision . Hope par contre , ne dors pas . Je me lève et veux la prendre dans mes bras quand elle commence à pleurer . Peeta sursaute et je lui fait un regard désolé avant de prendre mon bébé dans les bras . Elle se calme un peu mais pas entièrement . Peeta se lève et prends Hope dans ses bras . Elle s'est complétement arrêtée de pleurer ! Je hausse les sourcils .

-Ah ouais ?! je dis mais je souris

Peeta rigole et regarde Hope qui le fixe . Dès qu'elle est née , son regard s'est posé sur Peeta . C'est une connexion entre eux . C'est beau . Je m'allonge de nouveau dans mon lit et fait de la place à Peeta . Il vient près de moi et Hope se blottis contre nous , sa tête sur mon épaule et le reste de son corps sur Peeta . Je la tiens avec une main pour ne pas qu'elle glisse .

Elle est magnifique . Elle a un petit duvet brun sur la tête et les yeux bleus océan . Une sage-femme m'avait dit que ses yeux vont s'éclaircir au fil des semaines ou des mois . Ses yeux sont hypnotisant … Elle a une fine petite bouche rouge .

Quelqu'un toque à la porte et ma mère entre . Elle nous fait un sourire . A ses yeux rougis , je devine qu'elle a pleuré . Et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! Elle vient près de nous . Peeta se relève et me laisse avec notre fille . Il me dit qu'il vas prévenir Johanna qui attendais chez nous .

-Elle est magnifique … me dit ma mère en regardant Hope qui a fermé les yeux . Elle te ressemble .

-Je pense pas…

On reste là à fixer ma fille longtemps . Jusqu'à ce que Johanna arrive . Ou alors pas si longtemps , parce que , connaissant Johanna , elle serais sortie dehors dès que Peeta aurait franchis le seuil de la porte ! Elle se grouille vers nous et s'accroupis de manière à voir Hope . Elle ne dit rien , un sourire aux lèvres . Je la voix me regarder .

-Elle te ressemble . me dit-elle

-Ah tu vois ! dit ma mère . Je te l'avais dit . Je lui avait dit ! dit-elle cette fois à Johanna

-D'accord , d'accord . Mais baisse d'un ton . je lui dit

-Elle est sublime . Elle n'a rien de Peeta ? me demande Johanna

-Si . Ses yeux … Ils sont bleus .

Haymitch entre dans la pièce . Je vois qu'il est un peu mal à l'aise . J'imagine qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à ce genre de choses . Ma mère le met un peu à l'aise et il se met près de moi .

-Une vrai beauté ! Elle vas faire des ravages plus tard … me prévient Haymitch

Je rigole et repose Hope dans son lit . Je demande à Johanna où est Peeta .

-Oh , il attends les autres . Annie , Finn , Gale , Delly … Tu savais que Gale et Delly se fréquentent ?!

-Non je savais pas … je lui dit pourtant j'ai un sourire .

-Enfin , quand je dis fréquenter … C'est vraiment se fréquenter ! Genre rancards , sorties et dîners en amoureux !

-Comment tu sais ça , toi ? demande Haymitch

-Bien que je trouve Delly trop joyeuse et qu'elle me tape sur le système , j'ai son numéro . Et on communique . Pas autant que toi et moi ! me dit-elle . Ne sois pas jalouse …

-Je suis pas jalouse ! Je suis même contente que tu parles avec Delly , comme ça tu m'informe !

-Tu ne peux pas parler avec Gale ? Ou Peeta avec Delly ?

-Je ne parle pas avec Gale au téléphone . Et ça m'étonnerais que Delly appelle Peeta alors qu'ils habitent dans le même district . Et puis , Peeta ne voudras pas parler de ça avec elle .

-Parler de quoi ? Et avec qui ? demande Peeta en entrant dans la pièce .

-De rien , t'en fais pas ! le rassure Haymitch .

-On parlait de Delly et Gale . dit simplement Johanna

Peeta reviens avec un petit bouquet de fleurs . Il le dépose sur mes genoux .

-Pour toi . De la part de Gale . me dit-il .

Je le prends et le dépose sur ma table de chevet . Je regarde Johanna avec un regard qui dit que j'avais raison .

-Tu vois ?! Même pas capable de venir ! je lui dis . Téléphoner ça doit être l'enfer pour lui .

-Oh ça va ! me dit-elle honteuse .

Hope commence à pleurer . On a fait trop de bruit . Je la prends dans mes bras . Les autres à part Peeta partent dans la salle d'attente . Une sage-femme me dit qu'elle a faim . Alors Peeta sors et je lui donne le sein . Elle me regarde intensément . Je souris et elle me fait un petit sourire . Je caresse sa petite tête . Et dépose un baiser sur sa joue . Elle avait fermé les yeux et les ouvres quand je reprends ma place . Au bout d'un moment , elle finit et soupire . C'est si mignon ! Je la repose dans son lit et déplace celui-ci pour qu'il soit plus à ma portée . Elle bouge et veut recommencer à pleurer quand je commence à chanter . Elle se calme . Dès que j'ai fini ma chanson , elle recommence à pleurer .

Je dépose un doigt sur son minuscule poignet qu'elle serre de toutes ses forces . Elle l'ouvre et attrape mon index . Elle le serre fort pendant qu'elle pleure . Je la reprends dans mes bras , elle refuse de lâcher mon doigt ! Elle s'endort finalement et je la dépose dans son lit . Elle desserre difficilement le poing pour me laisser partir .

Quelqu'un toque timidement et Finn rentre avec sa maman . Il se tient derrière ses jambe et ils avancent doucement .

-C'est Hope ? demande Finn timidement et j'hoche la tête , il s'approche du berceau et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir observer mon bébé . Bonjour Hope . Ravis de faire ta connaissance !

Annie regarde Hope et soulève Finn pour qu'il puisse mieux regarder la petite . Il sourit de toutes ses dents . Peeta entre dans la chambre avec deux cafés . Je prends le deuxième gobelet avec envie . Ca fait si longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu ! Je le bois tranquillement pendant que Peeta parle avec Annie et Finn qui joue à la voiture sur mon lit . Annie le dépose sur le sol et je m'endors .

**/!\ : Ceci N'est PAS le dernier chapitre ! Il manque encore quelqu'un et pleins de rebondissements . Alors RDV au prochain chapitre .**


	19. Chapter 19

_Un mois plus tard , chez eux :_

Je suis dans la chambre de Hope et essaye de la faire dormir . Elle pleure , elle pleure , elle pleure … C'était à mon tour de me réveiller pour lui donner à manger , mais comme elle hurlait beaucoup , Peeta s'est levé aussi . Il est en train de lui donner à manger , et je ferme les yeux trente secondes pour me détendre un peu .

J'ai des cernes et je suis crevée . J'arrive à peine à dormir 3h le soir . Et quand Hope fait la sieste , je fais la sieste aussi , pour récupérer mes heures manquantes de sommeil . J'ouvre les yeux . Peeta avait passé un bras sous mes genoux et un bras sous ma tête , il voulait me porter .

-Non , non ! Rendors-toi … me chuchote-t-il

-Ça va , te fatigue pas . je lui chuchote aussi .

Il retire ses bras et je me lève et me redirige vers notre chambre . Je suis en chemise de nuit et mes cheveux sont relâchés . Je me dépêche d'aller de nouveau dans la couette et me rendormir . Peeta éteint la lumière du couloir et se rallonge dans le lit lui aussi . Je me blottit contre lui et il passe un bras autour de mes épaules . Je me rendors aussitôt .

Le lendemain matin , je me réveille sans personne à côté de moi . Bizarre … D'habitude , Peeta est toujours là avant que Hope ne se remette à pleurer . Ça veut juste dire que Peeta s'est levé à ma place encore une fois ! Je descends les escaliers au pas de course agacée . Je découvre Peeta en train de donner le biberon à Hope dans le salon . Je lui fait les gros yeux et il me sourit .

-C'était à moi de le faire ! je lui dit en m'approchant d'eux

-Mais tu étais si fatiguée ! Et je n'avais pas envie de te réveiller pour faire ça .

-Peeta … je soupire et Hope finit son biberon . Je peux ? De toute manière tu dois aller travailler .

Il me la passe et je donne un bisou à mon bébé sur la joue , sur le front , sur les yeux … Elle fait de petits gémissements et un sourire . Elle aime ça ! Elle veut attraper mes cheveux mais Peeta les mets en arrière . Je rigole parce que Hope a commencé à pleurer parce que son père ne la laisse pas jouer . Je la divertis autrement en claquant des doigts . Elle est comme hypnotisée et laisse en paix mes cheveux . Je la tient dans le creux de mon bras pendant qu'elle joue avec mes doigts . J'embrasse Peeta et il part vers la boulangerie . Je monte dans la chambre de Hope et l'habille avec un body chaud , des chaussettes et un petit bonnet rose .

Peeta avait fait un feu dans la cheminée . Ils fait un peu frisquet mais comme il y a Hope maintenant il faut que la température soit plus chaude . On joue toutes les deux dans le salon avec ses jouets . Je lui fait le coup de « coucou bou » elle sourit .

Je ne sais pas comment passe le temps , mais il est déjà midi . Je prends Hope dans mes bras et on monte directement dans sa chambre pour que je lui donne à manger . Je lui prépare son biberon et elle tends sa main vers le biberon pendant que je le secoue . Je souris et la prends dans mes bras . Je m'assois avec elle dans le rockingchair et lui donne à manger . Elle s'endort et je la dépose dans son berceau . Je ferme les rideaux et la chambre est plongée dans une lumière tamisée . Je ne ferme pas la porte et allume le baby phone avant d'aller dans ma chambre et me recoucher . Je m'endors aussitôt .

Je me réveille quelques heures après par les gazouillements de ma fille . Je me rends dans sa chambre en souriant et je la prends dans mes bras . Je lui fait pleins de bisous avant de lui changer sa couche . Elle sourit et je fais semblant de manger sa petite main .

Peeta rentre de la boulangerie et monte directement prendre une douche . Je lui passe sa fille et vais prendre une douche aussi . Quand je reviens , ils sont tous les deux au sol et Hope attrape le nez de Peeta avec ses mains . Il lui tire la langue et elle se tourne vers moi avant de tendre ses mains vers moi . Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras . Peeta m'enlace par derrière et m'embrasse sur la bouche . Je lui rends son baiser avec plaisir . Hope commence à crier pour qu'on lui réclame de l'intention . Peeta rit et je m'amuse à lui donner pleins de bisous sur la joue pour que Hope soit jalouse .

A 2h du matin , Hope commence à pleurer . Je suis allongée dans le lit . Peeta aussi , c'est son tour ce soir . Il plaque l'oreiller sur sa tête . Je le pousse gentiment et retourne vers mon oreiller . Il ne se lève toujours pas et Hope hurle de plus en plus .

-C'est à toi je te rappelle ! je marmonne à Peeta

-Je l'ai fait ce matin … dit-il tout aussi fatigué que moi

-Tu n'étais pas obligé , tu l'as fait à mon insu .

Il râle et se lève pour aller dans la chambre de Hope en courant . Je l'entends parler avec sa fille avant qu'elle ne se calme . Je me rendors et suis réveillée par Peeta presque 15 minutes après . Hope est près de moi dans mon lit et joue avec la couverture .

-Elle est où sa tétine ? Je l'ai cherchée partout , aucun moyen de mettre la main dessus . me dit-il

-T'a cherché dans la salle de bain ? il réfléchit . Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a donné le bain à Hope !

Il vas dans la salle de bain et reviens avec la tétine en souriant . Je me rendors doucement .

_4 mois plus tard :_

Les mois passent . Hope a 5 mois et quelques jours . Elle commence doucement à changer ses horaires de sommeil et à dormir plus dans ce cas . Elle a des yeux bleu identiques à ceux de Peeta . Elle a grandi un peu trop vite à mon goût … Ses cheveux bruns ont un peu plus poussés et ses joues se sont arrondies . Elle joue plus avec nous et fait de petits bruits . Elle rigole aussi , en plus de sourire à tout le monde .

-Hope ! ma fille se tourne vers moi .

Ah oui ! Elle réagit à son prénom aussi . Elle était en train de jouer avec une balle , je la prends dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain . Peeta est revenu de la boulangerie et il veut , comme toujours , lui donner le bain . Je lui enlève son body et elle se tourne vers la porte . Je me tourne aussi et voit Peeta , adossé à la porte et un sourire aux lèvres . Il s'approche de nous et m'embrasse avant de se tourner vers sa fille et lui faire des chatouilles . Elle rigole et tends ses petites mains vers son papa .

-Allez , au bain ! dit-il et je me pousse pour le laisser passer .

Je vais dans la chambre et prends l'appareil photo pour les photographier tous les deux . Ils jouent avec l'eau . Elle est assise dans la baignoire et Peeta est accroupis pour jouer avec elle . Je les prends en photo et Peeta se tourne vers moi . Je les regarde jouer et prend en photo Hope en train de souffler sur de la mousse qu'elle a dans les mains . Elle a du shampoing sur la tête et ses lèvres sont toutes rouges . Je rigole quand elle lance la mousse dans l'air . Elle me regarde et rigole aussi .

Peeta la sort de l'eau et la dépose sur la table à langer en l'enveloppant dans son peignoir avec des oreilles de lapin . Je lui met la tétine dans la bouche mais elle la retire en gémissant . Peeta part dans la chambre pour lui chercher son pyjama et je la prends en photo quand elle met le bout de son peignoir dans la bouche . Peeta reviens avec son pyjama jaune et lui met une couche avant de l'habiller .

Je regrette un peu ma vie d'avant . Celle où aucun bébé ne faisait partie de ma vie , et que je pouvais me rendre dans les bois toute seule . Mais je ne regrette pas Hope , c'est mon plus beau cadeau . A mon premier anniversaire passé avec elle , j'ai réalisé que la plus belle chose au monde est d'avoir un enfant .

Je prends Hope dans mes bras en la posant sur ma hanche et elle s'accroche à mon cou . Je lui fait un bisou et elle attrape mon nez . Je lui sourit en entrant dans sa chambre . Peeta est descendu chauffer un biberon . Je la pose , dans son berceau , sur le ventre et lui mets le petit canard devant elle pour qu'elle joue en attendant le biberon . Pendant ce temps , je range un peu . Il y a un vrai foutoir ici . Les doudous partout , des bodys sortis pour rien , l'armoire ouverte , des couches sur le sol et sur la table à langer …

Je range les body dans l'armoire en gardant un œil sur Hope . Peeta arrive avec le biberon et il l'allonge sur le dos , la tête sur un coussin , et il lui mets le biberon dans la bouche . Hope met ses mains dessus et regarde les geais moqueurs sur sa porte . Elle veut enlever les mains de son père mais Peeta ne veut pas lâcher le biberon (elle pourrait renverser son lait sur son pyjama). Elle gémis et retire sa bouche du biberon en criant . Je soupire et prends Hope dans mes bras , elle s'accroche à mes cheveux . Peeta me passe le biberon et vas en bas .

-Non , Hope ! je secoue ma tête pour mettre mes cheveux en arrière .

Je la positionne de façon à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur mon bras et m'assois sur le fauteuil . Elle finit son biberon en quelques dizaines de minutes . Elle ne dort pas pour autant . Je la dépose dans son berceau et ferme les rideaux . Je veux quitter la pièce mais quand je passe la porte , elle commence à crier . Elle s'est beaucoup attachée à moi . Le médecin de Hope m'avait dit qu'à cet âge , les bébés sont plus câlins avec leurs mères . Et leurs pères , mais pas autant . Je rentre à nouveau et reste avec elle une demi-heure pour qu'elle s'endorme .

Je descends au salon et m'assois près de Peeta ,sur le canapé . Comme on est en juillet , la lumière du jour dure encore à 20h . Peeta commence par m'embrasser dans le cou ,sur la joue ,sur le nez et enfin ma bouche . Il me fait allonger sur le canapé et je rigole contre sa bouche . Il balade ses mains sur mon corps . Il soulève mo t-shirt au-dessus de mon ventre , en cachant mon soutien-gorge . Il caresse mon flanc et j'enfouis mes doigts dans sa chevelure dorée . Il râle et je gémis . Je me retrouve sans haut et je me dégage de lui . Il me regarde , interrogatif .

-Peeta , ça ne fait même pas 5 mois ! C'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas , mais il faut d'abord que je prenne la pilule . Ok ? je lui dis

-Et tu la prends quand ?

Je me lève et il s'assoit . Je vais dans la cuisine et prépare deux thés . Je reviens dans le salon avec deux tasses fumantes et me rassois près de lui . Il est frustré , ça se voit . Je lui passe sa tasse et il me donne mon t-shirt en retour .

-Si tu veux que je me retienne , il faudrait que tu remettes ça . m'explique-t-il

-Pourquoi ? Ça te déconcentre ? je lui dit en souriant et posant pas tasse sur la table basse , sans remettre mon t-shirt .

-Mmmh … dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son thé . Ils sont plus gros depuis Hope .

-Ah ouais ?! je regarde mes seins et j'entends Peeta déglutir .

Je ne remets pas mon t-shirt pour autant . Je veux jouer avec ses nerfs . J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer . J'attrape mon t-shirt à la vitesse de la lumière et le remet avant qu'Haymitch entre dans la pièce . Il s'assois à côté de moi et nous sourit .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande

-Ne me tuez pas , hein ? Mais … J'ai eu un appel ce matin .

-Oh , miracle . dis-je

-C'était un appel de Paylor . je fais la moue . Elle voudrais que vous veniez le mois prochain pour la cérémonie de la révolution . Une petite fête , rien de bien spécial …

-Oui mais le truc , c'est que si nous nous serons là , tout le Capitole vas nous bombarder de questions . dit Peeta . Et surtout , Plutarch !

-C'est ce que j'ai dit à notre chère présidente . Mais elle ne veut rien savoir ! Elle m'a dit que ça fait trop longtemps que vous manquiez ce genre de fêtes … Elle exige que vous soyez là-bas .

-Et si on ne veut pas ? je demande

-Eh ben , je sais pas . Demande-le lui ! me dit Haymitch . Mais attention , je ne vous oblige pas à y aller ! Je sais ce que vous ressentez … dit Haymitch en se levant et sortant de la maison .

Je soupire et ferme les yeux . J'ai as envie d'aller au Capitole . A aucune fête , cérémonie , banquet et tous ces trucs ! Je veux juste vivre en paix avec mon mar … Peeta et ma fille .

-On devrais y aller tu sais ! me dit calmement Peeta et je rouvre les yeux surprise

-Tu plaisante j'espère ?

-Non , je suis tout à fait sérieux . Si on y vas une seule fois , on pourras rester ici les autres années . Et ça ne nous ferais pas de mal de sortir un peu du district 12 … On n'a pas bougé d'ici depuis que Hope est née .

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi . Aucune envie de me faire bombarder de questions , comme tu l'as dit à Haymitch . Je veux vivre en paix ! Ils ne peuvent pas le comprendre ?

-Une fois . je secoue la tête . Katniss … Je t'en prie , pour moi .

Il me fait des yeux implorants et je craque . Je soupire et lui dit que c'est d'accord .

-A une condition ! je lui dit . Hope reste là .

-Mais … On ne peut pas la laisser avec Haymitch !

-Alors on la déposeras chez ma mère le temps de deux jours . je lui dit . Et si tu dis non , je dis non aussi et on reste là .

Il soupire et la discussion s'arrête ici parce que Hope s'est réveillée et je monte dans sa chambre la calmer .


	20. Chapter 20

**Désolé pour ceux/celles qui lisaient ma fiction Après la pluie le beau temps . Mais je veux d'abord m'occuper un peu de mon autre fiction La belle vie . Il faut que je la termine parce que c'est dur de suivre deux histoires en même temps . D'écrire les deux en même temps c'est compliqué et je m'embrouille .**

**Bref , je peux seulement vous dire que la fiction n'est pas finie . Il y a encore l'apparition du petit Mellark et bien sûr le …. Je ne vais pas tout vous dire non plus :D . J'espère qu'on se reverras bientôt ! **

**A +**


	21. Chapter 21

Hope est assise dans son berceau et pleure . Je la prends dans mes bras et elle attrape mes cheveux pour jouer . Elle ne pleure plus , la chipie ! Elle rigole et Peeta allume la lumière . Il a les bras croisés et est adossé à la porte . Il nous sourit et secoue la tête .

-C'est une maligne elle ! dit-il

Je rigole et Hope me regarde , puis tourne sa tête vers son père et elle rigole avec moi . On rigole tous les trois . La seule différence , c'est que Hope ne sait pas pourquoi elle rigole . C'est si marrant ! Je la recouche sans lui donner à manger .

En entrant dans ma chambre , je trouve Peeta assis sur le lit , dos à moi , et il regarde un truc . Je monte dans le lit et je pense que je lui ait fait peur parce qu'il sursaute et cache un truc dans le tiroir à toute vitesse . Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde . Je me penche pour ouvrir le tiroir et mais il m'en empêche .

-Qu'est-ce que tu me cache Peeta ? je lui demande

-Rien . dit-il

-Je te crois pas !

Je m'allonge dans le lit et le regarde attentivement . Il s'allonge à son tour et me regarde aussi . Il me donne un mini baiser sur le bout du nez . Je rougis violement .Même après tout ce temps , il me feras toujours le même effet .

-Je t'aime . me dit-il

-Moi aussi . je lui chuchote à l'oreille

Il paraît surpris . Mais je ne fais pas attention parce qu'il commence à dévorer mon cou , mes lèvres … Je gémis et ça l'encourage à continuer . Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends , mais je le pousse et monte à califourchon sur son ventre . Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et je me penche pour l'embrasser . Il sourit contre ma bouche et je sais ce qui m'attends .

-Peeta . T'as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? je lui demande

-Non . Mais c'est toi qui a commencé là !

Quand on s'embrasse , nos bouches font un bruit de succion . Ça m'excite et lui aussi . Je ne sais pas si je prends la bonne décision , mais j'enlève mon t-shirt . Il m'arrête dans ma lancée . Je le regarde étonnée .

-C'est pas ce que tu veux ? je lui demande en posant le t-shirt sur sa table de nuit .

Il regarde ma poitrine avec envie , soupire et relève la tête vers moi . Je souris et j'ai un gros doute sur ses attentions .

-Si . Mais , je ne veux pas t'obliger alors que tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas .

-Tu m'oblige pas . je lui dis en me jetant sur sa bouche .

Il gémis de surprise et pose ses mains sur la chute de mes reins . Je gémis et lui enlève son t-shirt . J'observe ce beau torse qui est malgré tout couvert de cicatrices . C'est pas comme si moi je n'en avait pas ! Je me penche de façon à ce que mes seins touchent son torse .

-Je ne sais pas ce qui te rends comme ça … mais j'adore ! dit-il

-C'est toi qui me rends comme ça . je lui susurre à l'oreille

C'est vrai que je deviens moins sage près de lui . Mais c'est comme ça , je ne peux rien y changer. Mes cheveux tombent autour de nous , cachant nos visages . On se regarde dans les yeux et je vois dans les siens , que du noir . Du désir . Je lui sourit et il me sourit . Ce fameux sourire qui me fait si craquer . Mon collier tombe sur son torse et je le voit loucher sur mes seins avec envie . J'enlève mon collier et le pose sur la table avant de l'embrasser . Il me mords la lèvre et c'est tout ce qu'il me faut . Il nous fait tourner et m'embrasse le cou , la clavicule , et descends toujours plus bas … encore plus bas . J'enfouis mes doigts dans sa chevelure dorée et il grogne contre mes seins . Il suit le contour de mon soutien-gorge avec sa langue et je gémis en bougeant mes hanches .Mes bras contournent ses bras musclés et je suis la trace de chacun de ses muscles .

-Peeta … je soupire et il lève la tête vers moi .

-Excitée à ce que je vois . dit-il moqueur

-J'en peux plus !

-Ok chérie .

Il me sourit et se lève du lit . J'ouvre la bouche et fronce les sourcils . J'halète et il rigole . Je l'interroge du regard et il me sourit encore plus .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je lui demande

-Je te fait languir . me dit-il comme si c'était évident

-J't'en supplie … je lui demande sur un ton implorant .

Je fais exprès de bouger ma poitrine et je l'entends déglutir . Je cache mon sourire et lui fait un regard implorant .

-Pourquoi ? je lui demande

-C'est pas ce que tu m'a fait tout à l'heure ? me demande-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

-Où vas-tu ?

-Voir si notre fille dort vraiment .

Je soupire et me lève . Je me rends dans la salle de bain et enlève mes vêtements pour prendre une douche . Je rentre dans l'eau chaude et mets du shampoing dans mes cheveux . Je fredonne une chanson que j'ai entendu à la télévision . J'entends du bruit mais ne fait pas attention . J'enlève le shampoing de mes cheveux et la porte de la douche s'ouvre . Je sursaute et crie . Je me tourne et Peeta est devant moi , tout nu . Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et essaie de le regarder dans les yeux et pas plus bas .

-Pas si fort ! Tu vas réveiller Hope . Et tu n'as pas à te cacher … C'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vue . me dit-il en voulant enlever mes mains mais je m'accroche .

Je tourne la tête pour regarder le mur . Il prend une mèche de mes cheveux mouillés et la tortille entre ses doigts . Je le sens venir mais je ne veux pas . Il prend mon menton et m'embrasse . Il me pousse contre le mur de la douche et m'embrasse sauvagement . Je ressent un truc dans le bas ventre et je relâche mes mains pour les crocheter autour de son cou . L'eau coule toujours sur nous et il est tout mouillé maintenant . Il mords la peau de mon cou et je soupire bruyamment . Il relève la tête vers moi et je me penche vers ses lèvres . Je lui mord la lèvre inférieure et il grogne contre ma bouche . Il balade ses mains sur mon flan droit et remonte tout doucement vers ma poitrine , qu'il prend tout de suite en mains . Je jette ma tête en arrière et me cogne contre le mur . Je ne pense pas à la douleur mais au désir que j'éprouve . C'est fou à quelle vitesse il me rends euphorique ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas … Il me soulève je crochète mes jambes autour de sa taille . Je peux sentir à quel point il est excité . Il aspire les gouttes qui se sont posées sur ma clavicule et je m'accroche à son cou .

J'halète et il gémis , je l'embrasse sauvagement et il me soulève pour qu'il s'introduise en moi . Je crie de plaisir et il plaque sa bouche contre la mienne pour étouffer le son . Il me laisse m'habituer à lui et au bout d'un moment il commence à bouger . Je gémis et bouge aussi pour l'aider . Il s'ensuit une longue danse où on est vraiment soudés . Il donne ses coups de rein de plus en plus vite et puis il ralentit . Je pose le plat de mes mains sur son dos et l'embrasse . Il donne un coup de rein si fort que je le mords sans faire exprès . Il saigne mais il s'enfiche .

-Katniss … me dit-il

-Plus vite !

Je me mord la lèvre inférieure et ferme les yeux . Quelques secondes plus tard , je sens la vague de désir qui m'envahit . Et j'ai mon orgasme … C'est peut-être le plus fort que j'ai jamais eu ! Je le sens se déverser en moi et il râle près de mon oreille . On reste comme ça longtemps . Je ferme l'eau parce que je suis sûre qu'on a tout utilisé à nous seuls . Au bout d'un moment je redescend mais mes jambes tremblent tellement que Peeta me rattrape quand j'ai failli tomber .

-Oh là ! Doucement … me dit-il

Je respire un grand coup et il me prends dans ses bras . Il me porte jusque dans la chambre et me pose sur le lit , toute nue . Il se positionne au-dessus de moi et me caresse la joue .

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien … je lui dis

-C'est vrai ? il m'embrasse et écarte mes jambes

Je soupire de bonheur et il s'introduit de nouveau en moi . Pas la peine d'attendre que je m'habitue à lui , parce que c'est déjà fait . On est complétement dedans , quand un cri nous fait sursauter . Les pleurs de ma fille .

-Oh , non … je soupire

-Pas maintenant … dit Peeta

Je me dégage de son emprise et il soupire . Je me relève et prends une chemise de nuit (sexy) et me rends dans la chambre de ma fille . Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer . Je la prends dans mes bras et comme elle ne veut pas se calmer , je nous emmène dans ma chambre . Peeta a mis un pantalon de sport et il cherche un truc dans la table de nuit . Je me demande ce qu'il cache … Je m'assois dans le lit et m'allonge en posant Hope sur mon ventre . Elle se mets en boule et mets son pouce dans sa bouche . Je la regarde avec amour .

-Faudrait arrêter de la chouchouter comme ça . dit Peeta en s'allongeant à son tour et en posant une main sur la mienne qui est sur le dos de Hope .

-Essaie , tu verras que c'est dur . je lui dit

Il rigole et Hope change de position . Elle se met sur son ventre et lève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux . J'ai une sensation bizarre … C'est comme un coup de tristesse . Son ventre sur mon ventre … Une larme coule sur ma joue et Hope lève sa petite main et la pose sur ma joue où la larme était en train de couler . Je ris légèrement et pose un baiser sur sa paume .

Elle crie de bonheur et je la soulève pour me lever . Je m'assois en tailleur dans le lit et la pose dans le creux de mon bras . Elle ferme les yeux et s'endors rapidement . Finalement , je ne la dépose plus dans sa chambre , mais elle dort avec nous . Entre Peeta et moi …

**J'ai mis du temps pour écrire ce chapitre ... J'espère qu'il est à votre goût !**


	22. Chapter 22

Je me réveille à cause des pleurs de mon bébé . J'ai l'impression qu'elle est tout près … En fait , elle est tout près ! J'ai oublié qu'elle avait dormis près de nous . Peeta se réveille et je me lève . Je secoue mes cheveux et me frotte les yeux avant de me tourner vers ma chérie . Peeta se lève et descend préparer un biberon . Je prends Hope dans mes bras et me lève , je me balance d'un pied à l'autre en chantant une berceuse . Peeta remonte et je remarque qu'il n'a pas de t-shirt . Je déglutis et il sourit . Je secoue la tête et il me passe le biberon . Après qu'elle ait mangé , je dépose Hope sur le lit et me rends dans la salle de bain pour faire ma toilette .

Quand je reviens , Hope est assise sur le lit , et joue avec les draps . Peeta n'est pas dans la chambre .

-Peeta ?! je crie , je suis furieuse et Hope me regarde surprise

-Je suis là . dit-il en sortant du dressing . Pourquoi tu hurle comme ça ?

-Tu as laissé Hope toute seule ? je lui dit . Tu ne peux pas la laisser seule dans une pièce !

-Trente secondes , Katniss . Trente secondes . Je ne l'ait pas laissé longtemps ! me dit-il calmement

-Trente secondes suffissent pour qu'elle tombe du lit et se blesser . Peeta ! Il faut faire gaffe avec ça !

-Calme-toi . tente-t-il . Désolé , désolé … Je suis désolé .

Je respire et regarde Hope qui nous fixe attentivement . Elle se tourne vers la fenêtre , et je regarde aussi . Un oiseau s'est posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre . Elle rigole et je souris .

Peeta se change devant nous et je prends Hope pour aller la changer . Je lui mets un petit body jaune et bleu et lui passe un coup de peigne avant de la prendre à nouveau dans mes bras et descends dans la cuisine . Peeta est en train de préparer du café. Je pose Hope sur mes genoux et mange du pain au fromage qu'il a préparé . Hope essaie de m'en piquer alors je lui passe de petits bouts . Je vois qu'elle a déjà un bout de dents qui commence à pousser. Je la laisse finir son bout de pain .

-Peeta ! Viens voir … je lui dis

-Quoi ? il vient vers nous et s'accroupis à ma demande . Oh ! Elle a des dents …

Il sourit et Hope rigole en se tournant vers moi . Je lui sourit et elle mets son pouce dans la bouche . Peeta me passe la compote de pomme et une cuillère. Je la soulève et la mets face à moi , le dos contre la table . Peeta adore me regarder lui donner à manger . Du coup , il prend une chaise et s'assois à côté de moi . Je prends un peu de compote et passe la cuillère devant la bouche de Hope qui ouvre la bouche directement .

Elle mange au moins la moitié de l'assiette quand la porte s'ouvre . Haymitch entre dans la cuisine et se poste devant nous . Ils est sobre , c'est déjà ça . Hope le regarde et on le regarde aussi attendant qu'il parle . Hope commence à rigoler en montrant Haymitch du doigt . Elle se tourne vers moi et Peeta et on rigole aussi .

-Oh là là ! soupire Haymitch . Tellement gagas avec elle … Tu rigoles de ma tronche ? demande Haymitch à Hope en souriant

J'hoche la tête et Hope rigole encore plus . C'est marrant de la voir comme ça . Son rire est hypnotisant . J'approche la cuillère vers sa bouche et elle s'arrête de rire pour se tourner vers moi et prendre sa compote .

-Qui aurait cru qu'on verrais Katniss Everdeen donner à manger à un bébé . dit Haymitch

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venus nous apprendre ? demande Peeta

-Plutôt demander ! Vous avez pris votre décision ? demande-t-il

Peeta et moi avons parlé encore une fois hier soir . Et il en est convenu que nous irons l'année prochaine , quand Hope seras plus grande . Alors on le dit à Haymitch et il hoche la tête ,nous comprenant . Il me regarde donner à manger à ma fille et Peeta lui sert un café .

_Deux mois plus tard (Hope à 7 mois et on est en Septembre) :_

Je prends ma fille dans les bras essayant de la calmer . Elle pleure encore … Elle a 4 petites dents . Deux en haut , deux en bas . Et ça lui fait horriblement mal parce que celles d'en haut ne sont pas complétement sorties . Elle tient dans sa main le jouet pour les dents . Je veux le lui enlever pour lui donner à manger mais elle commence à hurler . Peeta est parti à la boulangerie et je m'occupe de Hope depuis plus 9h sans pause ! J'ai besoins d'un café , me reposer … J'essaye tout . Je joue avec elle , fait semblant de rire , je lui passe son doudou . Rien à faire !

Je finis par la poser sur le siège pour manger et sors la purée du frigo . Je la chauffe un peu et m'installe devant elle . Elle pleure toujours et je passe la cuillère devant sa bouche . Elle soupire et arrête de hurler et ça me fend le cœur de la voir comme ça . Elle a mal et je ne peux rien faire à part lui mettre du gel ou le jouet en plastique . Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et je les essuies avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche et que je mette la cuillère dans sa bouche .

Elle se calme et je décide de sortir avec elle dans le pré . J'écris un mot à Peeta lui disant où nous sommes et j'habille Hope pour aller dehors . On est dans sa chambre et je prends son doudou quand le téléphone sonne . Je prends Hope dans mes bras et descend pour répondre .

-Allô ? je dis

-Katniss ? C'est maman .

-Oui ?

-Je me disais que je pourrais passer vous voir . Tu dois être débordée et je veux bien m'occuper de ma petite-fille pendant un moment . Pour que tu te reposes . m'explique-t-elle

Ça tombe bien mais en même temps j'ai pas trop envie . Elle peut être très agaçante quand elle le veut . Au pire , on peut aller au 4 , comme ça on pourrait rendre visite à Finn et Annie . Je dis ça à ma mère et elle est d'accord pour qu'on vienne . Je ne vais pas au Pré finalement mais me rends en Ville. A la boulangerie , pour avertir Peeta de notre départ . Je rentre dans la boulangerie . Je tiens Hope sur ma hanche et elle tient son doudou en main , ou dans la bouche plutôt . Au moins elle pleure plus.

-Coucou vous deux ! dit Peeta en venant près de nous .

Il n'y a personne dans la boulangerie ce qui est étrange . Je ne pose pas la question à Peeta mais m'assois sur une chaise en posant Hope sur mes genoux . Je la fait sauter comme sur un cheval et elle rigole . Peeta m'embrasse et je réponds au baiser volontiers .

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demande Peeta

-Ça te dirait de sortir ? Du 12 ? je lui demande méfiante

-Et où irons-nous ?

-Au district de la pêche peut-être ? Ma mère veut s'occuper de Hope et je ne suis pas contre un peu de repos . S'il te plaît …

Il réfléchit et s'accroupis devant nous pour prendre Hope dans ses bras . Il se relève et fait le tour du comptoir pour donner un truc à Hope . Il revient vers moi avec un pain au fromage et un cupcake pour Hope . Je prends un bout du pain .

-Je sais pas si t'a pas vu mais la boulangerie est vide . Il faut que je reste pour travailler , Katniss . me dit-il

-Mais et moi alors ? J'en peux plus … Je suis fatiguée , je veux me reposer . Aller chasser aussi ! J'en ai autant besoins que toi de travailler ici .

-Alors tu pourrais y aller toute seule avec Hope . propose-t-il

-Non . je baisse les yeux au sol . J'ai besoins de toi … j'avoue en chuchotant

Il soulève mon menton et se penche vers moi . Il m'embrasse et Hope fait un « ga ». On se sépare et Peeta me regarde intensément .

-Pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas ? demande-t-il

-Je me disait qu'on pourrait rendre visite à Finn et Annie …

-Non . Katniss , je peux pas laisser la boulangerie . Il faut que je travaille .

Je me relève et finit mon pain .

-Je prends Hope ou tu veux la garder ? je lui demande .On comptait aller au Pré , mais j'ai reçu l'appel de ma mère et je suis venue t'en parler .

-Je peux la garder si tu veux . Vas chasser , t'en a besoins et nous aussi .

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sortir de la boulangerie . Je mets les mains dans mes poches et je touche mon arc miniature . En arrivant à la clôture , je constate qu'elle n'est plus électrifiée . Je passe sans encombres et entre dans la forêt . Je marche jusqu'au lac et je me dis que sur le chemin du retour je chasserais .

En arrivant à la cabane de mon père , je rentre dedans et nettoie un peu . De la poussière se soulève et me fait éternuer . Après ce grand nettoyage , je me m'assois sur le sol , en face du lac et regarde les canards barboter . Je ne leur tire pas de flèches dans le cœur mais me contente de voir comment ils fonctionnent .

Dès qu'ils trouvent de quoi manger , ils passent la tête sous l'eau laissant leur queue de canard à l'air. La mère reste près de ses petits tout le temps …

Au bout de quelques heures je me décide de me lever et repartir . Je chasse un dindon et c'est tout . Malgré le fait que j'ai besoins de chasser , il faut que je rentre plus vite pour retrouver ma petite chérie . Et mon chéri aussi … Faut l'avouer !

Je toque à la porte de chez Haymitch et il m'ouvre de suite . Il est sobre . On dirait qu'il tient sa promesse . Mais en entrant , je remarque aussi les bouteilles vides sur le sol . Au moins il fait des efforts …

-Qu'est-ce qui te ramène chérie ? me demande-t-il une fois assise sur le canapé

-Je voulais te parler d'un truc important .

Il s'assois près de moi et je prends une grande inspiration . Je ferme les yeux trois secondes . Je dois vraiment en parler avec lui ?

-Accouche chérie ! Désolé pour le jeux de mot … dit-il mais on voit bien qu'il est fier de sa trouvaille

-Je … voulais te demander ton avis . Sur Peeta et moi . il hausse un sourcil . Tu ne trouves pas sa bizarre qu'on ait un enfant mais qu'on ne soit pas mariés ?

POV Haymitch :

Voilà , on y est ! Le garçon m'en a déjà parlé ce matin . Elle en pense elle aussi . Il faudrait que je le dises à Peeta ? Ou pas … Peut-être qu'il se décideras enfin !

-Ecoutes chérie , c'est pas avec moi que tu voudrais te marier . Si tu veux te marier …

-Bien sûr que je veux , mais comment le lui dire ?

-Fait-lui comprendre ce que tu désires chérie ! C'est facile … je lui dis en me levant pour chercher un verre .

-Tu avais dit que t'arrêterais . me dit-elle

-J'ai dit en la présence de Hope . Hope n'est pas là , donc … Conclusion : j'ai le droit ! je réplique

-D'accord , je ne ramènerais plus jamais Hope ici . dit-elle en se levant

-NON ! C'est bon . Regarde ! je pose le verres sur la table basse , loin de moi .

-C'est mieux . elle réfléchit . Comment lui faire comprendre ? me demande-t-elle

-En jouant les femmes … Comme te dire ça ?

-Laisse , j'ai compris … Salut !

C'était pas méchant ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Elle a peut-être crut que je rigolait d'elle … Ce qui est faux !

POV Katniss :

Le soir est tombé . Je rentre chez moi . Il fait très chaud ici ! Peeta est dans la cuisine et prépare du pain au chocolat . Hope est dans sa chaise haute et met dans sa bouche le jouet en plastique pour les dents .

-Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? je lui demande

-Bien . Je me suis débrouillé , t'en fait pas je ne l'ait pas laissé toute seule une seconde ! me dit-il avant de m'embrasser . Tu sens les bois … me dit-il

Je rougis violemment et l'embrasse encore avant de prendre Hope dans mes bras . Elle crochète ses bras autour de mon cou et je souris . Comme elle m'a manquée … Peeta nous prend en photo et Hope se tourne vers lui . Elle tends ses bras vers lui et je la lui passe . Ils sont mignons tous les deux ! Peeta la regarde et Hope lui prends en coupe ses joues . Elle rigole de son rire trop mignon et nous fait voir ses jolies petites dents .


	23. Chapter 23

Ma mère ne viendras pas et nous n'irons pas non plus au district 4 . Je suis avec Peeta dans la salle de bain pour laver Hope . Je pose Hope sur sa table à langer et la sèche .

-Tu peux ? dis-je à Peeta en m'écartant . Il faut que j'aille lui chercher une couche .

Il joue avec elle en m'attendant . Je l'habille et me rends avec elle dans sa chambre. Je lui chante une berceuse et Peeta reste avec elle pour qu'elle s'endorme pendant que je prends ma douche aussi . Je rentre dans ma chambre et Peeta me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard . Il soupire et vient s'installer près de moi. Je me tourne vers lui et il me prends dans ses bras .

Il me regarde et je le regarde aussi . Il me sourit tendrement avant de me faire un bisou sur le bout du nez . Je rougis et prends en coupe ses joues avant de l'embrasser . Je l'attire plus vers moi et il se positionne au-dessus de moi . Il me regarde et je crochète mes bras autour de son cou . Il attrape de nouveau mes lèvres et il caresse mon flan droit . Il remonte ses doigts délicatement en faisant remonter ma nuisette . J'enlève son t-shirt et crochète mes jambes autour de ses hanches . Mes mains sont en coupe sur ses joues pendant qu'il m'embrasse . Il défait ma tresse et j'enfouis mes doigts dans sa chevelure .

Il soulève ma nuisette jusqu'à ma poitrine et il me regarde , d'abord dans les yeux … Puis un peu plus bas … Je souris . Il a un bras en dessous de ma tête et l'autre est en train de caresser mes hanches . Je suis en petite culote . Il contourne la dentelle de celle-ci doucement . Je frémis et il dépose des baiser dans mon cou . Pour se diriger de plus en plus bas . Arrivant à mon nombril , il relève la tête et me regarde en disant :

-C'est fou à quelle vitesse ton ventre est redevenu plat !

-T'aimais bien , hein ? Mon ventre rebondi . je lui demande

-Ouais … me susurre-t-il à l'oreille

Je rigole en l'approchant de ma bouche . On s'embrasse encore , et encore … Je me lève légèrement pour qu'il enlève entièrement ma nuisette . Et je baisse son pantalon . Il l'enlève complétement et me regarde . Mon soutien-gorge , son boxer , ma culote … Plus que ça ! Je balade mes doigts sur son torse nu et il balade les siens sur mon ventre en remontant vers mes seins . J'halète fortement et lui aussi . On est à deux doigts de s'arracher complétement nos vêtements … Quand un cri nous fait sursauter . Elle choisit bien son moment , elle ! Je soupire en même temps que Peeta . Je me lève de notre lit et me dirige vers le couloir .

-En petite tenue ? demande Peeta et je me poste devant lui .

-Ouais ! Ça te dérange ?

-Si je ne viens pas avec toi , ça me dérange . Je t'accompagne ! On sait jamais , tu pourrais faire tomber le biberon et j'aimerais bien voir comment tu ramasseras ça !

Je le tape légèrement et sors de la pièce pour me rendre dans la chambre de ma fille . Elle pleure , le doudou dans la bouche . Ses dents … Encore ses dents !

-Oh , ma pauvre chérie … je gémis en courant vers le lit . Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu manges l'oreille de doudou ? Hein ? je lui demande en la prenant dans mes bras . Peeta ?

-Ouais ? dit-il en entrant à son tour .

-Tu peux me donner le biberon , s'il te plaît ? je lui demande en posant Hope sur ma hanche

Il me passe le biberon . Mais je vois bien que ça ne serviras à rien . Ce sont ses dents qui lui font mal , elle n'a pas faim … Je soupire et pose le biberon sur le table de nouveau . Peeta hausse les sourcils et je passe le jouet en plastique à Hope . Elle le met direct dans sa bouche . Je regarde ses gencives qui sont gonflés . Je prends le gel dans le tiroir et lui en mets dans la bouche .

Hope se calme peu à peu et je lui chante encore une fois avant de la reposer , endormie , dans son lit. Pendant ce temps , Peeta était repartis . Pendant que je range le gel dans son tiroir et les jouets qui traînent par terre , je l'entends ouvrir le placard . Ou un tiroir … Il le referme doucement (pour ne pas que je l'entende sûrement , mais c'est foutu) . Et puis , plus rien . Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il me cache . Ça fait au moins trois fois que je le surprend à ouvrir ce tiroir et le refermer brusquement dès que j'arrive . Il me cache un truc . J'en suis sûre ! Mais le truc , c'est : Pourquoi je m'en rends compte que maintenant ?!

Je me dirige , sans bruits , vers notre chambre et je passe ma tête à travers la porte . Il est de dos , de sorte que je ne vois pas ce qu'il fabrique . Mais je vais le découvrir . Et très vite . Parole d'honneur !

Je pousse la porte et elle grince , il se retourne et referme le tiroir (avant d'avoir déposé un truc dedans) .

-Je t'avais pas entendue … me dit-il en s'avançant vers moi

-Tu faisais quoi ? je lui demande en souriant (pour cacher mes soupçons)

-Rien d'important . Je regardais des photos . Et , maintenant … J'aimerais bien continuer ce qu'on a commencé … dit-il en claquant la porte derrière moi et en me plaquant dessus .

-Très bonne idée … je chuchote

Je l'embrasse et je me colle contre son corps en faisant rapprocher nos intimités . Je gémis et il frissonne . Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant d'influence sur lui ! Il me relève et me dépose sur le lit .

J'enlève de prime son boxer et il enlève ma culote . Il titille mon entrée et j'halète … Il ne peut pas se dépêcher bon sang ?! Je meurs de l'intérieur !

-Peeta …

Il comprends enfin et s'introduit en moi . Je sens une toute petite douleur mais je suis habituée depuis le temps . Il fait des vas et viens fréquents tout en m'embrassant pour m'empêcher de hurler mon plaisir . Il ne faut pas réveiller encore une fois notre fille ! Sinon on ne finira jamais !

Il se déverse en moi et râle près de mon oreille . Il se tient sur les avant-bras , autour de moi , et pose sa tête entre mes seins . Il dépose des baisers sur le contour de mon soutien-gorge et j'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux . Il ne se retire pas pour autant , mais j'aime cette sensation . Il retire mon soutien-gorge avec les dents , mais il est toujours agrafé . Il lèche et suce ma poitrine et je frémis . Je gémis et il grogne . Je me surprend à bouger mes hanches en voulant qu'il continue sa danse de tout à l'heure .

Il le comprends . Mais il est trop fatigué pour aller aussi vite que je le souhaite . Il a toujours la tête enfouie dans ma poitrine je bouge toujours mes hanches . Mais au bout d'un moment j'en ai marre de sa lenteur et je nous retourne . Il me regarde et je glisse sur son intimité . Il râle et je l'embrasse pour l'empêcher de réveiller Hope . Il m'aide à bouger sur lui en tenant mes hanches et en me soulevant et ainsi de suite . Je balance ma tête en arrière . Mon soutien-gorge est remis en place et mes cheveux fouettent mon dos .

Il vient à nouveau en moi et moi aussi . Je l'embrasse de nouveau et me retire de lui. Je remets ma culote et m'allonge près de lui . Il a remis son boxer et il se tourne vers moi en me regardant dans les yeux .

-Je t'aime , tu le sais ? me demande-t-il et je fais semblant de réfléchir . Tu le sais pas ? je secoue la tête en rigolant (il se moque de moi) . Alors je vais te le montrer …

-On vient juste de le faire ! je soupire

-Mais non ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ? me demande-t-il en posant sa tête sur le coussin , il revient à sa position . Tu penses que c'est comme ça que je te dis que je t'aime ?

-Non . je lui dis . Mais alors comment tu peux me le montrer ? je demande

-Patience … Ca viendras . j'hausse les sourcils . Tu verras , demain ? Ou après-demain ? Ça dépend de mon humeur !

-Ca dépend de ton humeur ?! je lui demande en souriant . D'accord . Maintenant dodo !

Il secoue la tête et je me blottis contre lui , mon dos contre son torse . J'ai fait exprès de me poser de son côté pour fouiller dans son tiroir …

Je ne vois pas l'heure , mais je sais qu'il dort . A cause de sa respiration . Je ne sais pas comment me lever vu qu'il a son bras qui me retiens près de lui . J'ai une idée ! Je prends le baby-phone et l'allume (d'habitude nous n'avons pas besoins de ça , vu que Hope crie suffisamment fort . Ça doit réveiller Haymitch …) et le pose près de son oreille . Hope ne vas pas crier , mais elle fait de petits bruits qui font bouger Peeta . Il se tourne vers la porte , loin de moi . Une chose de faite !

Je referme le baby-phone et le remet à sa place . Je me lève progressivement pour ne pas faire trop bouger le matelas . Je me lève complétement et avance à pas de loup vers le tiroir . Je l'ouvre doucement et jette un coup d'œil à Peeta qui n'a pas bougé .

Le tiroir est complétement ouvert maintenant , et je ne vois que des vêtements , des photos et des dessins . Je les regardes . Tous sont de moi . Moi qui dort (dessin qui n'est pas finit) , moi qui lui sourit (je me demande s'il a fait ça de mémoire …) ,moi , moi et encore moi . Je les reposes dans le tiroir et cherche encore . Il ne doit pas dire la vérité ! Il ment , j'en suis sûre .

En fouillant , je tombe sur une petite boîte à l'effigie du Capitole . Curieuse et décidée à trouver ce qu'il me cache , je l'ouvre . Je vérifie d'abord s'il ne s'est pas réveillé mais il dort . Je regarde à l'intérieur de la boîte . D'abord je ne vois rien . Puis un petit objet me fait sursauter . C'est un cercle en argent , avec une pierre précieuse . Mon cœur fait un bond quand je réalise ce que je tiens entre les mains . Une bague de fiançailles … Oh mon Dieu ! Ça me fait tout drôle de savoir qu'il compte me demander en mariage . Je pose la boîte dans le tiroir et observe la bague de plus près : la pierre vient sûrement du district 1 , elle est presque multicolore. L'anneau est en argent et à travers la lueur de la lune , je peux apercevoir des petites points à l'intérieur de celui-ci . Je repose la bague à l'intérieur et je suis à peu près sûre que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit !

S'il veut me demander en mariage , qu'est-ce qui l'en empêche ? Pourquoi il hésite ? J'aimerais lui poser la question , mais ce serait trop brusque . Non . Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Je vais lui faire comprendre que je partage sa décision … Comme me la conseillé Haymitch .

Le lendemain matin , je me réveille pour aller donner à manger à Hope . Et c'est moi aussi qui l'habille. Peeta est toujours en train de dormir . Au bout d'un moment , Hope me regarde intensément dans les yeux pendant que je suis en train de lui mettre un body rouge . J'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert . Oh ! Ça me rappelle quelqu'un cette expression . Finnick Odair . Le fameux Finnick ! J'entends des pas dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvre doucement . La tête de Peeta dépasse par l'entrouverture et il rentre en entier quand je lui souris .

-Salut vous deux ! il est derrière moi et m'enlace , il hume mes cheveux et dépose un baiser dans mon cou

-Salut … je marmonne

Je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux . Je sais ce qu'il compte faire et je me sens vexée qu'il hésite . Et surtout ,depuis quand ? Hope gémis et son père la prends dans ses bras . J'en profite pour ranger ce qui traîne dans la chambre .

-Tu lui a déjà donné à manger ? me demande Peeta

-Oui . Tu dormais , alors je ne voulais pas te réveiller . je lui dit en caressant sa joue

Il fronce les sourcils suite à mon geste . Je sais que c'est bizarre mais peut-être que si je me montre plus « femme » , ça le poussera à faire sa demande ! Je mets les doudous dans le lit de Hope et me rends dans notre chambre pour que je m'habille . Je prends un t-shirt blanc et un jean . Je me fais une tresse et descend dans le salon . Je prends le livre que j'écris avec Peeta sur les gens qui sont morts et qui méritent qu'on se souviennent d'eux . Peeta descend avec Hope dans les bras .

-Tu as mangé toi ? me demande-t-il

-Non . J'ai pas très faim ! je lui explique en voyant qu'il est fâché

Il soupire et vient s'assoir près de moi . Il prend Hope sous les aisselles et la lève dans les airs . Elle rigole et elle bouge ses pieds . Peeta les pose sur ses genoux et elle sautille sur place . Je rigole en même temps qu'elle .

-Vos rires sont pareils . remarque Peeta

J'arrête et écoute le rire de Hope . Je ne trouve pas , mais s'il le dit … Peeta me la passe parce qu'il doit aller à la boulangerie . Je décide de faire un saut chez Haymitch . Non pas pour lui parler de ma découverte , mais pour déposer Hope .


	24. Chapter 24

**_J'ai une faveur à vous demander … Je lis une fiction super ! Elle s'appelle « Voyage entre les mondes » des : les5gogoles . C'est génial comme fic et je vous la conseille . Elles sont nouvelles dans le site et elles ont besoins de reviews et de lecteurs . J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous , et leur mettre un petit commentaire ! Allez , je vous laisse continuer à lire …_**

Je dépose Hope chez Haymitch . Je peux lui faire confiance . Il sauras s'occuper d'elle parfaitement . Je vais dans les bois pour chasser . Je sais que je suis allée que hier , mais j'ai besoins de réfléchir . Et le meilleur endroit de réfléchir , c'est la forêt . Je décompresse une heure , deux heures … Quand je décide que c'est suffisant et je rentre au village des Vainqueurs .

-Coucou chérie ! crie Haymitch .

Je le découvre assis sur le sol , en train de jouer avec ma fille . Il lui fait des chatouilles et elle lui attrape les oreilles . Je rigole et Hope se tourne vers moi . Elle tends ses bras vers moi et gémis , presque sur le point de pleurer .

-Oh ! je dis en m'accroupissant devant elle et la prenant dans mes bras

Ma tresse tombe sur le côté et elle enfoui sa tête dans mon cou . Je lui fait un bisou sur la tête et lui masse le dos . Haymitch se lève et s'assois sur le canapé .

-C'est ta fille tout craché ! me dit-il et je soupir . Je m'en suis bien occupé , t'en fait pas ! Je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool et je ne l'ai jamais laissée seule une seconde . me dit-il fier

-Bravo ! Tu fais des progrès ! Je pourrais te laisser Hope plus souvent alors . je déduis

-Ah non ! C'est très fatigant un bébé !

-Eh ben tu comprends ce que je subis tous les jours . Et encore , tu l'a pas eu pour une nuit !

Il secoue la tête en rigolant . Sûrement en s'imaginant ce qui se passe tous les soirs à 2h du matin . Mais Hope commence à faire ses nuits ! C'est un progrès . Je mets son manteau à Hope .

Je dis au revoir à Haymitch et nous nous en allons pour rendre une petite visite à Peeta . Il nous voit à travers la vitrine de la boulangerie et nous fait un signe avant de donner la commande d'une femme âgée . On entre dans la boutique et la femme sors en me souriant .

-Salut chérie ! me dit Peeta en s'approchant de nous . Comment s'est passée la matinée ? dit-il en caressant les cheveux de Hope

-Ca va . Et toi ?

-Oui ! Il y a pleins de clients maintenant ! dit-il en retournant à la caisse

Je m'assois sur une chaise , décidée à rester . Un homme vient acheter un gâteau à la fraise et me fait un sourire avant de partir . Personne ne vient me demander comment vas ma fille . Et c'est bien comme ça ! Je n'ai aucune envie de leur répondre . Hope commence à hurler quand Peeta quitte la pièce pour aller dans l'arrière-boutique . Il revient en courant et nous regarde .

-Hope ! elle hurle toujours . Il est là ! C'est bon calme-toi … je lui dit

Elle arrête de pleurer et Peeta la prends dans ses bras . J'enlève d'abord son manteau et les suis . Peeta me la passe pendant qu'il prend une boîte en carton . Il se dirige vers le comptoir et je suis obligée de le suivre parce que Hope à recommencer à pleurer . Je lui fait un bisou , puis deux , puis trois et elle se calme .

-On vas rentrer , hein Hope ? je dis

-Ok . A ce soir !

Il m'embrasse et je réponds au baiser . Avant de sortir je lui fait un sourire et m'en vais .

Vers 19h , Peeta rentre . Je donne à manger à Hope quand il entre dans la cuisine .

-Je peux ? me demande-t-il et je ne sais pas de quoi il parle

-Tu pourrais être plus explicite ? je lui demande et il ris

-Lui donner à manger ! Tu t'es occupée d'elle toute la journée . Et j'aimerais bien m'en occuper aussi !

Je lui passe le bol de purée et la cuillère et me lève . Il s'assois et je les regardes . Je me baisse au niveau de Peeta qui se tourne vers moi . J'encadre sa tête de mes mains et l'embrasse . A pleine bouche , à perdre tout mon oxygène . Tout d'abord , Peeta est surpris . Puis il pose le bol et prends en coupe mes joues aussi . Il approfondit le baiser en penchant la tête sur le côté . Je gémis et il se sépare de moi .

-T'es bizarre depuis ce matin . Quelque chose ne vas pas ? me demande-t-il

-Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit de faire ça ? dis-je en me levant brusquement

-Non ! Si ! Mais je sais pas … Tu fais pas ça d'habitude !

Il s'approche de moi et veut m'embrasser encore mais je recule et sors de la cuisine . Je sors complétement de la maison ! Je m'assois sur le banc qui est devant la maison et regarde le coucher du soleil . Je soupire bruyamment et pose mes coudes sur mes genoux en prenant ma tête entre mes mains . Je défait ma tresse et passe mes doigts dedans .

Je ne l'entends pas au début , mais quand il s'assois près de moi et qu'il scrute le ciel aussi , je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire . Mon sourire disparaît pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcils quand il se tourne vers moi . Il porte Hope dans les bras . Elle enfoui sa tête dans son cou et elle est debout sur ses cuisses . Peeta lui caresse la tête en me regardant .

-Tu vois , je l'ai pas laissée toute seule ! dit-il

Je rigole et il me sourit .

-J'aime pas qu'on soit fâchés . me dit-il . J'aime bien quand tu rigoles et que tu plaisante sur moi , sur Hope … J'aime bien tout ça !

-Où veux-tu en venir ? je demande un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix

-Je sais pas ! il se tourne de nouveau vers le ciel . J'aime bien regarder le coucher du soleil …

-C'est cet orange-là que tu aimes . je dis en le regardant toujours

-Tu t'en souviens ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi

-Bien sûr . C'est normal …

Je contemple le ciel de nouveau et Hope commence à hurler . Je me tourne vers elle et Peeta la pose sur ses genoux. Elle mets son pouce dans sa bouche et pleurs .

-Chuuut ! souffle Peeta . Regarde le ciel ! elle se tourne vers le ciel comme si elle comprendrais. C'est jolis … Comme toi chérie ! il lui fait un bisou sur la joue et elle arrête de pleurer

Je les regardes en souriant . Peeta arriveras toujours à tout contrôler avec de simples mots . Ça lui a pris que 10 secondes pour qu'elle se calme ! On entre quand le ciel est entièrement bleu nuit . Hope se frotte les yeux alors je monte la coucher …

_Quelques jours plus tard … (Hope à 8 mois) :_

Cette petite fille grandit beaucoup trop vite ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire … Elle a quatre petites dents et elle s'amuse à nous les montrer . Elle est beaucoup plus timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas par contre . Ce qui est totalement bizarre vu qu'avant elle était super à l'aise ! Elle me fait des bisous , des câlins , dit au revoir aux autres en secouant sa main de gauche à droite …

Je m'attache à elle beaucoup trop . Je suis assise sur le canapé , en train de lire et Hope est sur le sol en face de moi et joue avec un cube pour bébés . Je tourne la page de mon livre quand je sens une petite tape sur le genou .

Je me tourne et découvre Hope , s'appuyant sur le canapé avec sa main droite , et avec l'autre devant sa bouche . Elle la lève vers moi et me fait un bisou volant . Je souris et prends l'appareil photo pour la prendre en photo . Je la soulève et la fait assoir sur mes genoux . Je lui fait un bisou . Elle m'en fait un et Peeta entre dans la pièce .

-C'est l'amour fou ici ! Ça se voit à des kilomètres ! me dit-il

-Ta fille arrive à faire un truc super génial ! je lui dit en posant Hope sur le sol

Au début , elle reste assise . Puis elle s'agrippe au bord du canapé et se mets sur les genoux . Je regarde Peeta qui s'est agenouillé pour être à la hauteur de Hope . Il sourit et à les yeux pétillants . Hope se mets debout et regarde son père avant de se tourner vers moi .Elle se retourne vers Peeta .

-Bravo chérie ! dit Peeta en frappant dans ses mains

Hope rigole et se tourne vers moi . Elle veut frapper aussi dans les mains et lâche le canapé . Du coup elle bascule en arrière mais je l'attrape avant qu'elle ne tombe .

-A mon avis , les chutes ne vont pas tarder … je dis en mettant Hope sur ma hanche

-Il faut sécuriser la maison. dit Peeta en se levant et en se grattant la nuque

J'hoche la tête et passe Hope à Peeta pour que je puisse préparer le diner. Ils me suivent finalement dans la cuisine . Peeta pose Hope dans la chaise haute et m'aide à préparer à manger . Il coupe des tomates en cubes . Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir Hope attraper du pain de la corbeille et le porter à sa bouche . Je laisse les pâtes dans la casserole et cours vers elle . Peeta se retourne vers moi . Puis vers Hope avant de mettre une tomate dans sa bouche et de se concentrer à nouveau vers son boulot .

-Il faut couper ma puce … je dis à Hope . Comme ça ! dis-je en coupant un petit morceau

Elle attrape le plus gros morceau et essaie de tirer pour le couper . Mais elle n'a pas assez de force , je l'aide en le coupant moi-même . Elle prend le petit morceau et le mange . Je fais attention à ne pas laisser d'autres choses sur la table avant de retourner vers mes pâtes . Hope ayant déjà mangé , j'installe les couverts sur la table de dehors .

J'allume la lumière du jardin et Peeta arrive avec Hope pour la poser sur ses genoux . Je m'assois à mon tour et nous commençons à manger . Hope veut prendre le couteau et Peeta l'éloigne le plus loin possible .

Je me demande quand il compte faire sa demande … Ok , j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires pour savoir ce qu'il mijotait . Mais maintenant je ne suis plus sûre d'avoir bien agit . C'aurait été plus simple si je ne serais pas tombée sur cette bague . De 1 parce que je n'arrête pas de penser au mariage . Et de 2 , qu'est-ce que je ferais quand il vas enfin oser ? Je ne sais pas jouer la comédie et faire semblant d'être surprise !

A la fin du repas , Peeta monte Hope dans sa chambre et je m'installe dans le canapé ,en regardant les flammes lécher le bois . Peeta reviens près de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules . Je pose ma tête sur son épaule . Il soupire et regarde le feu avec moi . Il caresse mon bras de haut en bas et pose un bisou sur le haut de mon crâne . On est tellement bien là …

-Tu m'aimes ? je lui demande et il se sépare de moi

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? dit-il méfiant

-Je sais pas … Pour savoir ! je dis en haussant les épaules

-Tu n'as doit pas douter de mes sentiments envers toi , d'accord ? Je t'ai toujours aimée et je t'aimerais toujours ,ok ? me dit-il en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts . Tu m'as apporté une merveilleuse fille dans ma vie , et juste te savoir près de moi me suffit … Je t'aime . Je t'aime . je souris et il sourit . Je t'aime … à la folie .

-Je t'aime aussi . Beaucoup …

Il paraît surpris . Mais me sourit tout de même . Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne lui ait pas vraiment avoué mes sentiments envers lui ! C'est peut-être le truc qui le poussera à me demander en mariage .

-Je t'aime . Et je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès que tu as lancé ces pains … Mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer parce que je pensais que l'amour faisait mal . Mais je me rends compte que non . Avec toi c'est toujours du bonheur ! Je t'aime .

Voilà ! Je me suis jetée à l'eau ! Je ne pense pas faire mieux . Ou si ! Je l'embrasse à en perdre haleine sans lui laisser le temps de dire deux mots . Il réponds au baisé et me rapproche de lui . Je monte à califourchon sur lui et il pose ses mains sur la chute de mes reins . Je souris contre sa bouche et me sépare juste pour prendre un peu de souffle . Il se lance de nouveau sur ma bouche et je ne suis pas contre ça . Je crochète mes bras autour de son cou .

_**J'espère compter sur vous pour lire "Voyage entre les mondes" . C'est vraiment important pour moi ...**_


	25. Chapter 25

Je suis dans la cuisine , en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner , quand j'entends les pleurs de ma fille . Il est presque 10h et elle est avec Peeta dans notre chambre . Je pose le couteau sur la table et monte presque en courant dans la chambre . Hope est assise sur le matelas , un body rose seulement , et Peeta est sur le côté se soutenant sur un coude . Hope ne pleure pas pourtant .

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je demande

-Oh , maman poule ! Retourne à la cuisine . me dit Peeta . Il s'est rien passé de grave . Juste que je lui ait fait chatouilles et elle s'est mise à hurler ! dit-il en haussant les épaules

Hope se tourne vers moi et tends ses bras vers moi en gémissant . Je me précipite vers elle et la prends dans mes bras . Elle s'accroche à mon cou comme si j'allais m'évaporer et je caresse son dos .

-Vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux ! soupire Peeta . Mais je trouve ça injuste qu'elle veuille aller dans tes bras et pas dans les miens …

-Oh , pauvre de toi ! il rit . Peut-être que t'es allé un peu trop brusquement .

Je repose Hope sur le ventre sur le matelas et la regarde . Elle lève sa tête vers son père et Peeta tends ses mains . Elle se mets à quatre pattes et j'ouvre de grands yeux . Elle s'avance vers Peeta qui est heureux comme tout .

-Allez ! l'encourage-t-il

Elle rigole en s'avançant vers lui . Je m'assois sur le lit et les regardes . Hope arrive vers son père et s'accroche à son bras pour se lever . Comme le matelas n'est pas dur , elle bascule en arrière mais Peeta passe sa main dans son dos pour l'empêcher de tomber .

-Si elle commence déjà à marcher à quatre pattes , il faut que tu sécurise la maison . je lui dis avant de me diriger vers la porte

Je suis habillée que d'une nuisette noire évasée avec des sous-vêtements de la même couleur . Peeta est seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de sport . J'entends Hope rire quand je descends les escaliers et je ris aussi .

On finit par manger et un colis nous revient . Je me demande ce que c'est quand Peeta me dis que c'est le matériel pour sécuriser la maison . J'hoche la tête et il ouvre le carton dans le salon . Je monte avec Hope dans sa chambre . On lui a changé de lit . C'est un lit en bois à barreaux . Je la pose dedans et me dirige vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets .

Un courant d'air frai me caresse le visage et je prends une grande inspiration avant de me tourner vers Hope . Elle est assise et tourne et retourne son jouet pour les dents . Elle a les sourcils froncés et la bouche en queue de poule . Je souris et referme la fenêtre . Je lui mets un autre body plus gros et lui peigne les cheveux , qui sont plus long .

On redescend pour découvrir que Peeta s'est déjà mis au travail . Je pose Hope dans sa chaise haute et monte me changer . Je profite du fait que Peeta est occupé pour regarder la bague . C'est plus fort que moi ! J'ouvre le tiroir , prends la boîte , mais la bague a disparu ! Est-ce que c'est moi qui ne l'ait pas bien mise dans sa boîte ? Ou Peeta a changé sa cachette ? Peut-être qu'il m'a entendu l'autre soir ? Je ne sais pas ! Et je ne peux pas lui demander . Je mets un jean et un t-shirt à manches longues noir . Je ne me fait pas de tresse et descend de nouveau dans le salon . Peeta a mis des protège-prises et des trucs pour les coins de table . Presque tout est déjà installé alors que la matinée touche à sa fin .

-Et si on sortait ? demande Peeta au bout d'un moment

-Tu en a déjà marre ? je demande avec un sourire

-Non . Mais il faut que je prenne l'air !

Je me lève du canapé et éteint la télé . Je prends Hope dans les bras et monte les escaliers . Je lui mets un pantalon et prends son manteau avant de sortir de sa chambre . Je suis en train de mettre mes chaussures quand Hope se mets à quatre pattes et à avancer .

-Non Hope ! je m'écrie

Peeta apparaît soudainement et bloque le passage à Hope avec ses pieds .

-Où tu vas princesse ? demande-t-il à sa fille . Debout !

Il prend Hope dans ses bras et attends que j'ai mis ma veste pour sortir . Il fait froid mais ça va . On trouve Haymitch dans son jardin à s'occuper de ses oies .

-Bonjour Haymitch ! je dis

-Salut les amoureux ! Comment ça va ? demande-t-il en s'approchant de nous

-Bien . dit Peeta en mettant plus haut Hope sur sa hanche

-Qu'elle est mignonne ! s'exclame Haymitch et Hope rit . Vous alliez quelque part ?

-Dans les bois . je dis

Peeta hoche la tête et Haymitch nous laisse partir . Sur le chemin , on rencontre Sae Boui-Boui qui nous dit bonjour avant de s'en aller . On entre dans la forêt et Hope commence à rigoler . On ne sait pas bien pourquoi . Elle nous montre du doigt une feuille qui tourbillonne dans l'air avant de tomber sur le sol . Elle recommence à rire et on rigole aussi . Je n'avais pas remarqué que Peeta porte un sac à dos . On marche dans la forêt , nous dirigeant vers le lac . On arrive au bout d'un moment et Peeta sort une couverture qu'il pose sur le sol . On s'installe et Hope joue avec mes cheveux pendant que Peeta sort le déjeuner .

On mange tranquillement et à la fin du repas , Peeta se dirige vers les bois avec Hope . Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux un instant. J'entends Peeta revenir et se rassoir près de moi . Il s'allonge finalement et je rouvre les yeux . Le calme de la forêt m'apaise et ça fait du bien de sentir le vent frais contre son visage . J'adore ces sensations ! Je regarde Hope , qui est assise entre nous deux et joue avec une marguerite . Elle arrache les pétales une par une et les laisse s'envoler dans les aires avant de tombers sur moi et Peeta . Elle a la même expression que tout à l'heure .

-Je pense que quand elle fait ça , c'est quand elle est hyper concentrée . dis-je à Peeta en la montrant du doigt

-Oui . La même expression que toi ! dit-il en la regardant

Elle se tourne vers nous et nous regarde comme si elle avait compris un truc . On rigole tous les deux d'elle et elle se penche pour mettre sa main sur la bouche de Peeta qui fait semblant de la manger. C'est toute ma vie . ELLE est toute ma vie . Si petite , si innocente … C'est une partie de mon cœur , c'est ma petite chérie . Je l'aime tant … J'aime son rire , son sourire , ses yeux , ses colères … Je l'aime de tout mon être . Je pense que c'est la même chose pour Peeta . Lui aussi l'aime tout autant que moi . Ça se voit à des kilomètres ! C'est notre petit bonheur .

Vers 16h on décide de rentrer . Hope est dans mes bras , la tête sur mon épaule gauche et ses bras pendent dans le vide . Elle dort … On arrive au grillage et Peeta passe en premier avant que je lui passe doucement Hope et que je passe aussi . Il me la repasse et on rentre doucement chez nous . Peeta ouvre la porte et je monte Hope dans sa chambre . Je ferme les volets et enlève son manteau doucement . Je la laisse avec son pantalon mais enlève ses chaussures . Elle est sur le dos , les bras au-dessus de la tête et la tête sur le côté . Je lui donne un bisou sur le front et descend dans le salon . J'enlève mes chaussures et me blottis contre Peeta .

-Je t'aime . je lui dis

-Je t'aime aussi , chérie … me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux .

On s'embrasse et je passe mes bras autour de son cou . Lui il balade ses doigts sur mon flanc et je me sépare pour reprendre mon souffle . Je lui sourit et il approche de nouveau son visage du mien . Je passe ma tête en arrière et il en profite pour parsemer mon cou de baisers .


	26. Chapter 26

Je ne sais pas pourquoi , mais aujourd'hui je suis de mauvaise humeur . Tout m'horripile ! J'ai la flemme d'aller donner à manger à ma petite puce , je n'ai aucune envie de m'habiller , ni de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Peeta l'a bien remarqué et il s'occupe de Hope pendant que je traîne dans la chambre . Je suis enfuie sous les couvertures et attends . Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends , mais j'attends . J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer . Je ne lève pas la tête et marmonne un truc que moi-même n'aie pas compris .

-Tu te lève, oui ?! demande une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre milles

-Laisse-moi , Johanna … je soupire en sortant la tête du drap

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? me demande-t-elle vraiment inquiète

-Rien . Je ne supporte plus cette vie … je dis indifférente

-C'est à dire ?

-J'ai découvert un truc mais je ne peux pas en parler à Peeta parce que c'est justement à lui que je ne dois pas le dire ! je m'écrie à toute vitesse

-Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

Elle s'assois sur le bord du lit et je me mets en tailleur . J'arrange mes cheveux parce que c'est sûr que j'ai une tête de merde . Je me lève et me dirige vers l'armoire . Je sais bien que je ne suis pas en tenue pour recevoir des amies et … D'ailleurs , pourquoi elle est là ?

-T'as oublié que je devais passer, hein ? me dit-elle comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées

-Oui . j'avoue honteusement

J'ouvre le tiroir et prends la boîte . La bague est réapparue comme de par magie ! Je la prends et la montre à Johanna . Elle ouvre la bouche en grand et ses yeux paraissent sortir de ses orbites .

-Oh , Katniss ! me dit-elle . Co-comment t'as découvert ça ?

-Tu le savais ? je lui demande surprise

-Ben … elle se tortille . Disons que Peeta m'a demandé mon aide … Tu gâches toujours tout ! dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel

-C'est pas de ma faute . Il est pas discret du tout ! je lui dit . Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans ce tiroir et ça a réveillé ma curiosité ! Mais ne le lui dit pas , d'accord ?

-D'accord …

-Pourquoi il hésite ? je lui demande en regardant les draps

-A ton avis !? Tu as toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas te marier ! Alors le pauvre garçon … Il est un peu sur ses gardes .

-J'ai aussi dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfants , et Hope est là ! Et je ne regrette pas ! je lui dit sur la défensive . Et j'ai tout fait pour lui montrer que je l'aime depuis que j'ai découvert ça ! je dis en levant la bague

Johanna secoue la tête piteusement et je me demande si elle vas lui dire … Je la connais , elle ne diras rien ! C'est ma meilleure amie , je lui fait promettre de ne rien dire à Peeta et elle me prends dans ses bras . J'ai peur que d'un seul coup elle me parle de mariage , de la robe que je pourrais porter … Ça me donne déjà mal à la tête !

-Et c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas sortir de ton lit ? me demande-t-elle étonnée

-Non ! Je sais pas , enfaite … Hope grandit trop vite ! elle secoue la tête en souriant . Quoi ?! Je viens de m'en rendre compte alors qu'elle se met à marcher à quatre pattes !

-C'est le baby blues !

-C'est quoi ça ? je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils

-Tu connais rien à rien !

La porte s'ouvre et Hope entre en marchand à quatre pattes . Je souris et me lève pour la prendre dans mes bras . Peeta entre à son tour .

-T'as ouvert la porte toute seule ? demande Johanna à Hope quand je me rassois dans le lit

Hope me regarde en souriant et elle veut attraper Johanna . Je la tends vers elle et Johanna la pose sur ses genoux en lui souriant . Johanna ne peut pas avoir d'enfants , et je vois bien qu'elle est en extase quand elle a Hope . Peeta s'assois à son tour et me fait un bisou rapide sur la joue . J'avais oublié que j'avais la bague dans les mains . Elle a disparu … Elle n'est pas dans mes mains ! Johanna me regarde dans les yeux et je vois un objet briller sous son pied . Je lui murmure un « merci » rapide et elle me sourit .

-Et si tu allais te changer ? me demande Peeta

Je me lève et prends des trucs au hasard dans l'armoire et me rends dans la salle de bain . Je me fais une tresse et je descends dans le salon où Peeta , Johanna et Hope sont assis dans le canapé .

-Et sinon , Haymitch est toujours au fond du trou ? demande Johanna

-Non ! Il fait des efforts pour Hope . réponds Peeta

-Bonne nouvelle … C'est mignon ! C'est le vieux grand-père adoré ! dit Johanna

-Ouais . je rigole

On déjeune et on sort en ville . Johanna pousse la poussette de Hope et Peeta prends ma main gelée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire pendant que Johanna seras là . Peut-être qu'on peut aller dans les bois … Je sais pas ! De toute manière , Johanna n'a pas très envie de sortir . Alors j'imagine qu'on resteras à la maison . On arrive à la boulangerie où Peeta nous sert des gâteaux . Hope se mets du glaçage partout sur le visage . Je souris et Peeta la prend en photo avant que je ne lui débarbouille le visage .

-Et si on rentrait ? Hein ? J'ai envie de dormir , moi ! Et ta fille aussi … dit Johanna à Peeta

-Ouais . Juste une minute !

Il se lève et prends un truc dans l'arrière-boutique avant de revenir .

-C'est bon là ? demande Johanna

Elle se lève et on retourne chez nous . Hope est dans les bras de Johanna et je pense qu'elle le seras pendant les quelques jours où Johanna restera au 12 . Peeta me prends la main et on marche tranquillement .

En entrant , Johanna enlève les chaussures et le manteau de Hope . Comme je m'y attendais , Hope commence à pleurer . Elle a assez vu Johanna et veut ses parents maintenant .

-Je l'énerve , c'est ça ? demande Johanna

-C'est pas ça ! Juste qu'elle t'a vue toute la journée et que sa maman lui manque ! je dis en prenant Hope dans mes bras

-Et son papa ! ajoute Peeta et Johanna pouffe de rire

Hope ne se calme pourtant pas . Je décide de monter , elle est sûrement fatiguée . Je change sa couche et l'habille en pyjama . Je cherche le biberon sous le tas de vêtements qui sont sur la chaise . Je le trouve et prends Hope qui était sur la table à langer et nous descendons dans la cuisine . Johanna et Peeta arrêtent leur conversation et me regardent . Peeta est debout , une tasse de café à la main et Johanna est assise . Elle me sourit faussement et je pose le biberon sur la table . Je remonte Hope sur ma hanche , elle a son pouce dans la bouche .

-Vous pouvez continuer de parler , hein ! je leur dit mais ils ne disent rien

-Je vais le faire . s'empresse de dire Peeta en prenant le biberon que j'essayais de dévisser

Il prend la boîte de lait en poudre et en mets un peu dans le biberon . Il mets de l'eau et secoue . La réaction de Hope est immédiate . Elle tends la main vers le biberon et ouvre la bouche . Je rigole et Johanna se joint à moi . Elle est si mignonne … Tout à coup mon « baby blues » reviens . Elle est trop grande . Je la revoie , toute petite , toute mimi dans sa couverture violette … J'ai envie de la croquer maintenant tellement je l'aime ! Peeta chauffe le lait et me passe le biberon . Je sors de la cuisine .

Dès que j'ai refermé la porte , j'entends que leur conversation recommence . Alors comme ça vous ne voulez pas que j'écoute ?! Je tends quand même l'oreille .

-Et on fait comment ? dit la voix de Johanna . Enfin , TU fais comment ?

-Je sais pas … Je pensais à rester ici ? dit la voix de Peeta

Je ne veux pas écouter plus longtemps ! J'en ai déjà assez découvert avec la bague ! Je monte à pas de loups les escaliers et j'entre dans la chambre de Hope . Je la pose sur le lit et ferme les volets pour qu'elle dorme plus longtemps . Je la prends dans mes bras et m'assois sur la chaise . J'ai laissé la lumière du couloir allumée et la porte entrouverte . Hope me fixe pendant que je lui donne le biberon . Je lui souris et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me souris aussi . Ses yeux … Oh mon dieu , ils sont si beaux ! Aussi bleus que ceux de Peeta . Et ses cheveux … Si doux , bruns comme les miens … C'est une perfection !

Quelques minutes plus tard , je descends dans le salon pour allumer la télé . Je regarde un peu ces débilités et Peeta s'assois près de moi . Johanna est sûrement dans la chambre d'amis .

-Ça va ? me demande Peeta en passant un bras autour de mes épaules

-Oui très bien . Juste un peu fatiguée , mais c'est pas nouveau … je lui réponds d'un mini sourire

Il m'embrasse et une vague de chaleur m'envahit . Il effleure du bout des doigts ma joue et je m'enflamme . Je ressens une sensation bizarre dans mon ventre . Ces foutus papillons quand il m'embrasse , quand il me touche … Je penche la tête sur le côté pour avoir plus accès à sa bouche et le baiser deviens sauvage. Je gémis et il balade sa main sous mon t-shirt . Il remonte , toujours plus haut et arrive à ma poitrine . Au lieu de faire ce à quoi je m'attendais , il passe sa main dans mon dos et descends plus bas , toujours plus bas … Moi j'agrippe le col de son t-shirt et nous fait rapprocher . C'est dangereux de faire ça en savant que Johanna est dans la maison . Mais je suis bien , si bien avec lui … Je me décolle de lui et il me regarde , interrogatif . Je ne dis rien mais penche la tête sur le côté en regardant le plafond .

-Johanna . dit-il simplement et j'hoche la tête


	27. Chapter 27

**Je pense que ce chapitre vas beaucoup vous plaire ... J'ai vu Monkingjay partie 1 il y a une semaine et je n'arrête pas de penser à un truc : quand sort la partie 2 ?! Non parce que sérieux , j'ai ... J'ai pas de mots pour décrire toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenti dès le début du film ! En colère , triste , heureuse , triste , et en colère (contre Snow , Gale ,Coin) et puis triste à cause de ce qu'a fait Peeta à notre fille du feu . **

**Et puis , j'ai vu un site où ils disent que la partie 2 sortait le 27 novembre alors qu'en fait c'est le 18 novembre 2015 ! WTF ? O_o J'ai envie de chialer en pensant que je vais devoir attendre encore un an pour voir ce chef d'oeuvre ! Mais pourquoi ils nous font chier comme ça alors que les tournages sont finit ?! J'aurais bien besoins d'un peu de réconfort de votre part parce que je sens que je ne vais plus tenir encore longtemps ...**

**Assez de blablatage , passons au chapitre ... **

Le lendemain matin , je me réveille à cause du soleil . Je me tourne et trouve Peeta qui me regarde . Il me sourit . Je me frotte les yeux encore un peu endormie et lui sourit . Je m'étire et il ris doucement .

-Et Hope ? je demande

-Oh ! Johanna s'est levée ce matin pour lui donner à manger , disant que tu ne le laisserais jamais .

Je rigole et me lève . Je suis habillée avec un débardeur noir et un short noir également . Je le voit déglutir pendant que je prends un truc dans l'armoire . Je reviens avec l'appareil photo et il fronce les sourcils .

-On prends toujours des photos de Hope . Et nous alors ? je lui explique

-D'accord , passe le moi !

-Quand je dis nous, c'est TOI et MOI . Pas MOI toute seule !

Je lui passe tout de même l'appareil photo et me fait un chignon vite fait . Il nous prend en photo et pendant que je suis en train de m'étirer de nouveau il me prends en photo . On décide de descendre. Peut-être que Johanna ne se débrouille pas et aurait besoins d'un coup de main .

-Salut les tourtereaux ! nous dit-elle pendant qu'elle donne une cuillérée de compote à Hope . Ne t'en fait pas , Katniss , je m'occupe comme une chef de ta petite princesse !

-J'en doute pas ! je m'assois sur la chaise à côté d'elles et Peeta me sers un café

Hope me sourit et prends la cuillérée de compote . Elle tape sur la petite table en plastique de sa chaise haute et rigole . Je bois mon café en silence et attends que Hope ait finit de manger . Quand Johanna pose le bol sur la table , je me lève et prends Hope dans mes bras .

-Eh ! Je veux bien la changer si tu es trop fatiguée ! me dit-elle en me suivant hors de la cuisine

-Non ça va ! Moi aussi je veux ma petite chérie … je lui dis en montant les escalier

Hope fait au revoir de la main à Johanna et celle-ci rigole avant de retourner à la cuisine. Je vais dans la chambre de Hope et je l'habille d'un body , un pantalon et un gilet . Je lui mets des chaussettes et nous allons dans ma chambre .

-C'est à maman de se changer maintenant ! je dis en entrant dans la pièce

Je me change . Je mets un jean avec un t-shirt et un gilet avant de descendre dans le salon . Je laisse Hope marcher à quatre pattes et m'installe dans le canapé . Je vois Peeta descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers . Il se baisse et prends Hope dans ses bras avant de s'assoir à côté de moi . Il m'embrasse et me sourit .

-Tu mijotes un truc . je dis

-Quoi ?! Moi ? N'importe quoi , tu te fais des idées … il se tourne vers Hope qui lui donne des petites tapes. Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? il fait mine de manger ses doigts et Hope crie

Je secoue la tête en souriant et me tourne vers la télé . Je l'allume et passe de chaînes en chaînes . Peeta me prends la télécommande des mains et ferme la télé .

-Pas de télé aujourd'hui ! dit-il . On sort .

-Où ça ?

-Dehors …

-J'avais compris , mais où exactement ?! je dis en haussant les sourcils

-Dans la forêt . il se baisse pour prendre un jouet et le donne à Hope

-Bah , je vais aller changer Hope ! je dis en voulant prendre ma fille dans mes bras

-Non . Hope reste là , c'est Johanna qui s'en occupe . On sort tous les deux !

Je fronce les sourcils et finir par capituler . Je monte dans ma chambre pour prendre un truc plus chaud et redescend . Peeta est déjà prêt . Johanna porte Hope et attends que Peeta et moi sortions. Je lui donne quelques explications et elle m'arrête d'un geste de main .

-Minute papillon ! me dit-elle . Peut-être que je n'ai pas de bébé mais j'ai eu des frères et sœurs avant . Alors je sais comment ça marche ces petits trucs !

-Ok ! A toute ! je dis en sortant

Peeta me prends la main . Il fait froid , très froid . Alors qu'on est qu'en mois d'Octobre ! On passe le grillage et nous marchons . Je mets ma main libre dans ma poche et sens la petite boule . Mon arc est toujours dans ma veste de toute façon . Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre que Hope ne soit pas venue avec nous …

-Pourquoi tu veux qu'on soit seuls dans la forêt ? je lui demande au bout d'un moment

-J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi , sans Hope . Non pas que je sois jaloux que tu ne t'occupes plus de moi , mais …

-Moi je m'occupe pas de toi ? je dis en me tournant vers lui , surprise

-Je voulais pas dire ça .

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi . Il me prends le menton et s'approche de moi . Tout doucement , comme un escargot . J'ai envie de lui dire : « Tu te bouges pépé ? J'ai envie de sentir tes lèvres là ! » Mais me retient parce que son regard hypnotique me paralyse sur place . Quand il est carrément tout près de mes lèvres , je sens une bouffée de chaleur et je frissonne . Pourtant , il ne vas pas plus loin , son nez effleure le mien et il me regarde toujours dans les yeux .

-Oh dieu , que je t'aime . je lui chuchote en fermant les yeux

-C'est vrai ? me demande-t-il en souriant

-Tu n'as pas à douter …

C'est moi qui prends les devant et l'embrasse . A pleine bouche . Je plaque mes mains sur ses joues et lui pose les siens sur mes hanches , me faisant approcher de son corps . Je tremble de désir pour lui … On finit par se séparer et on reste dans la même position . J'ai la bouche entrouverte et lui me regarde intensément . Je ferme les yeux et un petit gémissement sort de ma bouche sans que j'ai pu me contrôler . Peeta en profite pour me plaquer contre un arbre et il plonge de nouveau sur ma bouche . Cette fois je ne me contrôle pas et le baiser deviens très intense .

Nos langues jouent entre elles et Peeta balade ses mains sur mon corps . Moi j'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux et il plaque ses mains sur mes fesses . Il relève ma jambe droite et j'entoure sa taille avec . Je peux sentir qu'il est très excité …

Tout à coup l'atmosphère n'est plus du tout froide . Il fait même très chaud ! Je repose ma jambe sur le sol et calme un peu mes ardeurs . On est bien dans la forêt , où personne ne pourrait nous surprendre , mais je ne me sens pas apte pour le faire ici , avec les animaux qui sont dans les parages. On finit par se séparer et je me mords la lèvre inférieure en le regardant .

-C'était … Incroyable . dit-il

-Je confirme … je soupire

Il me tends sa main et nous avançons de nouveau entre les arbres . On se dirige vers le lac . Je le sait . On finit par arriver à destination et Peeta s'assois sur le sol . Il sort un truc de son sac . Ah , des sandwichs . Je regarde l'heure et remarque qu'il est déjà midi . J'espère que Johanna vas lui donner à manger , à Hope … Parce que sinon , elle aura à faire à ma colère ! Je mange mon sandwich avec appétit . On parle de ce que le district 12 a changé dans la Ville , dans la Veine et tout ça . Il m'informe de la nouvelle usine en marche . Elle fabrique des médicaments . Du charbons , nous passons aux médocs ! Wow ! Si j'aurais su que ça aurait fini comme ça … Peut-être que ma mère aurait resté ici ! Non , c'est mieux qu'elle ne soit pas restée …

-J'ai un dessert ! dit Peeta

Je souris et il sort deux cupcakes . Il changeras jamais , lui ! Toujours à ma faire plaisir . Je me demande ce que ça cache tout ça … Je m'allonge sur le sol et pose la tête sur les genoux de Peeta . Je finis par m'endormir et quelques minutes plus tard , je sens Peeta s'agiter .

-Je suis trop lourde ? je lui demande . Avec ta prothèse et tout ?

-Non , non ! Rendors-toi .

Je repose ma tête et ferme les yeux . Il caresse ma tête et je soupire . J'adore quand il me fait ça , c'est relaxant … Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormis , mais quand je me réveille , Peeta aussi dors . Je me lève et me dirige vers l'eau . Je trempe mon doigt dedans et il gèle de suite . Il n'y a aucun canard et les poissons sont sûrement tout au fond . Je me tourne et Peeta est debout .

-Je t'aime . me dit-il

-Moi aussi ! je lui dit en rougissant

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse . Il me regarde , prends une énorme inspiration et je fronce les sourcils . Qu'est-ce qu'il a depuis ce matin ?

Tout à coup , il pose un genoux par terre et j'entrouvre la bouche . Il prend un truc dans la poche de son manteau et sors la bague que j'ai vue . Je pose ma main sur ma bouche et le regarde dans les yeux . Je retiens ma respiration . Mais je ne peux empêcher ce petit sourire qui veut sortir …

-Katniss Everdeen . Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? me demande Peeta

Je le fais relever et prends en coupe ses joues , il est près de mon visage quand je dis :

-Oui ! Mille fois oui !

Je l'embrasse et crochète mes bras autour de son cou . Il sourit contre mes lèvres , je le sens . Il se sépare de moi et me prends la main en me regardant dans les yeux . J'halète et le regarde , le regard brillant . Je regarde nos mains et il insère la bague sur mon annulaire . Je souris et lève les yeux vers lui . Je l'embrasse encore .

Quand nous nous séparons , je regarde la bague . Je la trouve superbe . Je ne reconnais pas la pierre mais je suis sûre qu'elle vient du district 1 . Et les petits points que j'avais senti l'autre fois , sont en fait un mot . _Toujours ._

-Elle te plaît ? me demande-t-il

-Elle est magnifique … je souffle

Arrivés à la maison , Johanna me saute carrément dessus . Elle me sourit et remarque la bague à mon doigt . Son sourire s'agrandit et elle me prends dans ses bras .

-Ah , voilà nos jeunes mariés ! dit Haymitch

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Peeta

-Johanna m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle et je me suis empressé de venir .explique ce dernier

Je souris , c'est sûr . Peeta lâche ma main et monte en courant dans la chambre de Hope parce qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer .

-Alors ? demande Haymitch

-Alors ? Quoi alors ? je demande à mon tour

-Bah , comment tu te sens à l'idée que tu vas te marier ? Pour de vrai cette fois ! demande Johanna

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles .

-Ce sourire donne réponse à tout ! dit Haymitch

**Aloooooooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous de ma demande ? Je sais que c'est le classique et tout et tout mais Katniss n'aime pas le superficiel . Alors comme je n'avais pas d'autres idées originales , j'ai décidé de la jouer classique . J'espère que c'est ce à quoi vous pensiez et sinon mettez une review ! ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hope : Mackenzie Foy (3 years old)_**

**_Delly : Candice Accola_**

**_J'ai décidé de ne pas décrire le mariage et passer à la vitesse supérieure … Désolé pour celle/ceux qui auraient aimé que je décrive ce moment magique entre nos deux amants maudits ! Je le ferais peut-être dans un chapitre flash-back , ou au cours des chapitres … Je verrais !_**

_1 ans et demi plus tard :_

Hope est grande maintenant . Elle a 2 ans. Ses cheveux ont encore poussés , elle a des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivent aux épaules . Elle joue dans le jardin , avec son père pendant que moi , je prépare le petit-déjeuner . Je les entends rire , parler , jouer … C'est mignon tout ça ! Peeta et moi nous sommes mariés il y a déjà 2 ans . Le mariage a été la chose la plus belle de toute ma vie (après Hope). On est en été et il fait très chaud . Je prends le bol de chocolat de Hope et une tasse de café et sors dehors .

Peeta lance en l'air Hope , qui rigole comme une malade ,et la rattrape . Elle adore qu'on lui fasse ça !

-Hope ! je dis en posant le bol sur la table de jardin

Peeta se tourne vers moi , regarde Hope qui se tourne vers lui , et lui fait pleins de bisous avant de venir près de moi . Elle est toujours dans ses bras , le pouce dans la bouche .

-Enlève ton doigt . lui demande gentiment Peete et elle exécute

Il la pose sur la chaise et je passe son bol à Hope . Je retourne dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le café de Peeta . Je les trouves tous les deux autour de la table en train de parler .

-Tu veux autre chose ma chérie ? lui demande Peeta

-Nan ! dit-elle de sa petite voix

-Voilà ! je dis en posant la tasse devant Peeta

Il me sourit et nous buvons notre mini petit-déjeuner . Hope aime passer du temps avec son père , avec moi , avec ma mère … Et surtout avec Haymitch ! Je sais , c'est bizarre . Mais , bizarrement , c'est celui avec qui elle s'entends le mieux . Je crois que c'est comme avec moi , il l'a comprends avec un seul regard . J'aime bien cette connexion qu'il y a entre elle et moi . Je lui lis tous les soirs , je lui chante et joue avec elle . Elle aime passer du temps dans la forêt avec Johanna (quand elle nous rends visite ou quand nous lui rendons visite) et à la mer avec Finn et Annie . Finn est déjà grand ! Il a 6 ans ! Et ça fait 6 ans que la Révolte est finie … Paylor a fini par comprendre qu'on ne voulait plus rien à voir avec tous ces médias . Alors elle nous a laissé tranquilles !

-Fini ! dit Hope en posant le bol sur la table .

-Bravo . dit Peeta . Et maintenant , on vas se changer ! il la prend dans ses bras et ils quittent le jardin

Je prends les tasses et le bol et les mets dans l'évier . Je monte dans la chambre de Hope et ouvre les volets pendant que Peeta habille Hope d'une petite robe jaune .

-Elle est trop mignonne ! je m'exclame

-Maman ! crie-t-elle en tendant ses bras vers moi

-Je suis là chérie … je dis en me baissant

Je la prends dans mes bras et lui fait un bisou sur la joue . Elle glousse et me fait un bisou aussi . Un bisou mouillé …

-On y vas ? demande Peeta

On doit partir pour le district 4 . Ça fait quelques mois que nous ne nous sommes pas baladés en dehors du district 12 alors Annie nous a gentiment invités pour aller les voir . Et Hope s'entends à merveille avec Finn , malgré leur grande différence d'âge …

-On y vas . je confirme

Nos valises sont toutes prêtes . Mais Hope commence à pleurer dès qu'on franchis le seuil de sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon poussin ? demande Peeta

-Dououuuu … gémis-t-elle et je soupire

-Il est dans le sac , chérie . je dis

-NON ! Lui !

Elle nous montre le doudou que lui a acheté ma mère pour son premier anniversaire . Je me baisse et le prends . Elle descend de mes bras et je lui donne la main pour descendre les escaliers . Elle se tient aussi du mur , au cas où … Peeta descends avec les valises et j'ouvre la porte .

-Attends , on laisse papa en premier . je lui dis quand elle veut passer la porte

Peeta passe et je ferme la porte derrière moi . Haymitch s'occupe de ses oies . Il nous voit et nous salue d'un hochement de tête , il sait que nous partons quelques jours. Hope lui fait coucou de la main et Haymitch lui fait un bisou volant . Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Haymith changerais autant ? Personne … Je lui sourit et nous partons vers la gare .

Je suis obligée de me baisser quelque peu pour tenir la main à ma fille . Elle sourit , pour elle ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on prend le train, et elle adore ça ! Nous attendons quelques minutes le train . Il y a quelques gens dans la gare mais pas beaucoup . Notre train arrive en gare et nous montons .

Peeta passe devant nous pour aller dans notre compartiment . Il nous faut une journée pour aller au 4 alors je soulève Hope pour la poser sur le lit . Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur .

-Je vais chercher un truc à boire . dit Peeta en sortant

Hope me regarde de ses yeux bleus magnifiques . Elle joue avec ses cheveux . Elle enroule et déroule une mèche entre ses doigts . Ses cheveux sont lises par rapports aux miens et à ceux de Peeta . Peeta reviens avec deux verres de jus de fruit et m'en passe un et un a Hope .

-Et toi ? je lui demande

-Je ne veux rien , ça vas aller .

Il s'accroupis aussi devant Hope et lui pose un baiser sur son genoux . Elle rigole et Peeta continue . Je souris et Hope se tourne vers moi . Je souris d'avantage et lui fait un bisou sur la main qui enroule toujours sa mèche de cheveux . J'aime bien ces moments ! Ma mère trouve qu'on la chouchoute beaucoup trop , mais je préfère la chouchouter que pas du tout !

Elle change d'expression et une larme coule sur sa joue . On fronce les sourcils en même temps et un flot sort de ses yeux . Peeta s'empresse de les essuyer avec ses pouces et moi je prends sa main pour la poser sur ma joue .

-Pleurs pas chérie … soupire Peeta . Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Doudou … sanglote-t-elle . Il est enfermé dans le sac …

J'aurais presque envie de rire , tant la situation est absurde , mais pour elle c'est sérieux . Alors je me lève , ouvre le sac à dos de Hope et prends son doudou . Elle sourit timidement et Peeta enlève les larmes de ses joues . Elle tends ses bras vers le doudou que je lui tends et elle le presse contre son cœur . Je vois Peeta sourire et je souris aussi . Je regarde l'heure : 11h . Je décide d'allumer la télé et de m'allonger sur le lit . Hope s'avance vers moi et se blotti contre mon épaule . Je la soulève.

-Hooo ! dit-elle alors que je lui pose la tête sur mon ventre .

Elle mets son pouce dans la bouche et je me concentre sur la télé . Je fais signe à Peeta de venir près de nous et il soulève les jambes de Hope pour les mettre sur les siennes . Elle est complétement allongée sur nous mais ça ne nous dérange pas . Je lui caresse les cheveux distraitement , quand on toque à la porte . Peeta et moi nous regardions .

-Entrez ! je dis

Quelqu'un passe la tête à travers l'embrasure et Gale fait son entrée . Je suis d'abord surprise puis très contente .

-Gale ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande en me relevant , et Hope s'assois sur le bord du lit

-Je vais au district 4 , vous aussi ? dit-il

-Oui . On vas rendre visite à Annie et Finn . réponds Peeta

Ça me fait très bizarre de les entendre bien s'entendre … Mais bon , tant mieux ! Il sourit à Hope . C'est vrai qu'elle ne la vue qu'une seule fois depuis qu'elle est dans ce monde . Du coup , elle est timide . Gale s'accroupis et elle lui sourit .

-Comment ça va , Hope ? demande-t-il doucement

Hope rougit et Gale se tourne vers moi .

-Sur ce coup , elle te ressemble ! dit-il en rigolant

Je lui fait une tapette sur l'épaule et ferme la télévision vus que personne ne la regarde . La porte est restée ouverte . Hope est devenue très timide tout à coup !

-Euh …Je ne suis pas seul … dit Gale en se relevant

Une tête blonde passe à travers l'embrasure et Delly pose un pied dans la pièce . Elle est timide elle aussi . Peeta et moi ouvrons la bouche en même temps . Gale passe un bras autour des hanches de la blonde .

-Delly et toi ? demande Peeta amusé . Ah , ça me fait bizarre …

-Pour nous aussi . Mais on est bien … dit Delly en rougissant . C'est Hope ? demande-t-elle en avançant

Delly n'a jamais vu Hope , et j'ai entendu parfois Peeta la décrire à Delly . Elle est en extase (Delly , hein !) Elle chatouille Hope qui rigole à ne plus s'en tenir . Je souris et leur propose de s'assoir sur les chaises . Peeta se lève aussi et on se mets tous autour de la table . Hope sur les genoux de Delly .

-Et comment en êtes-vous arrivez à sortir ensemble ? je demande

-Johanna . répondent-ils en même temps et on rigole tous

Hope est en train de faire du gribouillage sur une feuille blanche . Elle a l'air si concentrée ! Ses sourcils sont froncés et sa bouche est pincée . Elle est trop mignonne ! Comme si elle avait senti que tout le monde la regardait , elle lève les yeux de son dessin et nous regarde . Elle passe la feuille à Gale qui nous regarde gêné .

-C'est sa façon à elle de te dire que tu es son ami . j'explique

-Merci Hope ! dit-il en se tournant vers ma fille

Je prends un élastique et lui attache les cheveux . Comme ils sont courts , il y en a qui tombent derrière son dos , ceux qui ne se sont pas attachés .

-Et vous habitez ensemble ? demande Peeta

-Pas encore , c'est pour ça qu'on vas dans le 4 , pour trouver une maison . réponds Gale

-Mais , si tu travailles dans le 2 , pourquoi aller au district 4 ? je demande intriguée

-Parce que c'est joli dans le 4 ! réponds Delly enthousiaste

J'aurais dût m'en douter … Delly et sa bonhommie ! Gale semble pourtant très heureux et j'en suis contente ! Il me regarde puis se tourne vers Hope .

-Elle vas faire des ravages , elle , plus tard ! dit-il en caressant la joue de Hope

-C'est pas la première fois qu'on nous le dit … souffle Peeta

Ah lui ! Il vas faire le protecteur , j'en suis sûre ! Je dis ça ,mais je suis une maman poule aussi ! Hope commence à gigoter et je la prends dans mes bras .

-J'ai faim … gémit-elle

-J'avais deviné . je réponds en prenant de l'argent . Je vais acheter à manger , vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Non , merci ! répondent-ils en chœur

Je pose Hope sur le sol et nous partons au wagon-bar . Elle me montre un muffin au chocolat mais je lui prends aussi des pâtes , parce qu'un muffin … C'est pas très consistant . Quand je rentre à nouveau dans le compartiment , je vois Delly, Gale et Peeta rire . Je les regarde surprise et me rassois à la table .

Je pose Hope sur mes genoux et lui donne à manger . Je vois Delly m'observer mais je fais comme si . Je me demande si … tous les deux … eh , bien s'ils ont déjà pensé à fonder une famille ! Gale veut avoir d'enfants , il me l'a plus ou moins avoué le jour de ma première Moisson . Il avait dit si on vivait dans un autre monde , et ben ce monde , le voilà ! Et Delly … Peeta sait peut-être plus de choses que moi sur elle ! On parle de choses et d'autres quand Hope finit son déjeuner . Elle se frotte les yeux … Je la soulève et nous dirige vers le lit . Je défait les draps et enlève ses sandales .

Elle s'allonge et je lui défait sa queue de cheval parce que ça vas la gêner . Elle crochète ses bras autour de mon cou et me fait un bisou sur la joue . Je lui en fait un aussi et la recouvre des draps même si le climat se réchauffe . Elle ferme les yeux et me laisse partir .

-Elle est trop mignonne ! s'exclame Delly au bout d'un moment . Elle te ressemble tellement , Katniss !

-Pas autant , si ? je demande

-Ah bah si , quand même ! dit Gale . Tes cheveux , ton expression … Tout !

-Pas mes yeux ! je dis . Elle a les yeux de Peeta …

On se tourne vers lui et il nous sourit . Au bout de quelques heures , on arrive à destination . Je réveille Hope et refait les draps avant de sortir du compartiment . Hope marche trop lentement alors Peeta la prends dans ses bras et elle sourit . Ah ! Elle l'a fait exprès !

Annie et Finn nous attendent près de la porte d'entrée . On dit au revoir à Gale et Delly et nous allons rejoindre Annie . Elle nous sourit et Finn aussi .

-Comme elle a grandi ! s'exclame Annie en regardant Hope


	29. Chapter 29

Chers amis ,

Non , ceci n'est pas un chapitre . Mais je voulais vous dire que je fais une pause de quelques jours . Je vais profiter des vacances de Noël pour écrire la fin de l'histoire et poster les chapitres d'un coup ! Comme ça , plus d'embrouilles !

Je vais vous éclairer … J'ai dans la tête , l'idée d'une nouvelle histoire . Elle grandit en moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi , je ne veux pas la sortir ! Du coup , j'attends de finir mes deux histoires : La Belle Vie et Après La Pluie Le Beau Temps . Parce que c'est vraiment le brouillard dans ma tête . Je sais , je sais . Je suis une très mauvaise personne … Mais que faire ? Je suis comme ça !

Les chapitres suivants serons plus longs mais des résumés . Parce qu'il faut rétrécir l'histoire . Je vous donne quand même un peu mes idées , pour que vous soyez posés :

-un petit saut dans le temps pour que Hope puisse bien grandir

-la naissance de Ray (oui , j'ai décidé de suivre l'exemple des autres)

-une nouvelle inattendue du côté des amis de nos amoureux … (je ne vous dit pas lesquels et le pourquoi du comment)

-la famille Mellark dans toute sa splendeur (je n'en rajoute pas , pour garder le suspense)

Bon voilà , en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçus … Et ATTENTION ! Ceci N'est PAS un adieu ! Je vais continuer l'histoire , bien entendu !

Everllark1204 .


End file.
